


The One Chosen To Learn

by michellejco



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Asgard, Banter, Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Miðgarðr | Midgard, Name Changes, OC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Relationship(s), Romance, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 48,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejco/pseuds/michellejco
Summary: Michelle was a simple teenager living her life on Earth, when Thor, God of Thunder, picks her to come to live on Asgard and train as a warrior. She will live amongst the gods, learning. But as emotions and conflicts arise, how will she handle them? As she ages, what new priorities will come to the forefront? A warrior has to choose what life to live.(Originally composed in 2013, so writing/grammar may not be up to snuff)EDIT as of October 10, 2018: I basically stopped writing this story a year ago but I will continue to post parts of it up until the point I stopped. Keep in mind this is not the complete story I wanted to write way back in 2013. Thank you to all you readers who enjoy it, and my apologies that it is not finished.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor burst into the throne room in the Asgardian castle. He walked briskly, the end of his long blond hair blowing out behind him from underneath his feathered helmet. He kneeled on one knee and placed a hand across his chest, placing Mijolnir on the ground next to him.

"I wish to speak to you, All-father."

"And speak you may, my son," Odin stood up, eye patch and all. Thor picked up his hammer and approached the throne and Odin. 

"Father, if I may suggest something to you..."

"Go on."

"I had been thinking... I think it is about time we have a mortal come to Asgard and--"

"No."

"But, Father--"

"We have gone over this before, Thor. The mortals are not all-knowing enough to be with the gods."

"You are starting to sound like Loki."

Odin looked at Thor, who was now looking at the floor. 

"What I say is the truth."

"But please, father. What if I could prove to you that a mortal has enough of your 'all-knowledge' to be worthy of residing in Asgard with us?"

"That is a wonderful idea, my son. But I'm afraid that it may be impossible to follow through with."

"I will do it. I will take the mortal under my watch and my care. I will train it, and make it worthy enough to even be an Asgardian warrior. Give me this chance, and I will never ask of a thing again from you, All-father." 

Odin was silent, thinking what his son said over in his head.

"And if I am right?" Odin said quietly. Thor looked at Odin now, directly in his eye.

"Then... I will erase the mortal's memory of being here. And I will never again bother you with such... nonsense."

"Very well. I will grant you one mortal now. From then on, you will either build or reduce."

"I am grateful, All-father."

"Select a specific skill and mind set of this mortal. It shall be either male or female. And report back to me when you have brought it here."

"I will," Thor bowed his head at his father and headed out of the throne room. 

The first person he thought of that could help him with choosing this mortal was his brother, Loki. He knew that he could rely on him for advice on this subject. Thor found his brother in the fields, looking out at the Rainbow Bridge.

"Brother Loki, I seek your assistance."

"With what?" Loki replied to Thor's call without looking at him. Thor soon stood next to Loki. 

"I have consulted with Odin about bringing a mortal to Asgard."

Loki snapped his head in Thor's direction, his long and gold ponytail nearly whipping him in the face. 

"The All-father approved of your suggestion?"

"Yes. But I need your help."

"You know how I feel about those creatures, Thor."

"I know. That is why I need your help as to what kind of skills this mortal should have. I figured it would help you if you were able to choose."

"Mortals have no skills I admire."'

"Just help. Please."

Loki looked out in the distance for a second before sighing. He sat on the grass, and gestured for Thor to do the same.

"And before you choose, I want you to know that looks do not matter," Thor said, grinning at his brother. Loki rolled his eyes.

"This mortal must have will..."

"Agreed."

"Determination... Confidence... Intelligence..."

"Patience."

Loki actually chuckled at his brother's suggestion. 

"Obedience."

"Are you... Never mind. I suppose that is a good trait." 

They were both quiet now.

"They must have faith, no?"

"I suppose. And self-control."

"Yes."

"Father said that this mortal had to be a specific gender?"

"No."

"Looks don't matter?"

"No."

"Not even physical shape?"

"If they are not in shape, then I will get them in shape." 

"Is that all you would like from this being?"

"This mortal will be from Midgard."

"Obviously," Thor mumbled. Loki looked at him disapprovingly.

"Give me a second," Loki closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were glowing a ghostly blue, then faded back into their original green hue. 

"This is the mortal you are looking for," Loki waved his hand in front of his face to reveal the translucent image of a girl. She was tall, slightly chubby, and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her appearance wasn't very appealing to most, but her eyes shined with potential. In this image, she was on a computer, legs covered by a blanket. Her eyes and hair were both brown, though her hair was a light brown. 

"You are positive?" Thor asked his brother. The image disappeared and Loki looked at Thor.

"Out of what we wanted, yes. I am not looking forward to her presence in Asgard."

"Loki..." Thor shook his head, "You must learn to love and like."

"'Like' should be first on that list, Thor," Loki smirked, "I fear she is not the prettiest of women."

"That does not matter. Not every mortal can look as beautiful and feminine as you," Thor laughed. Loki shot him a glare, but grinned in the end. The two brother stood up, and Thor brushed himself off. 

"Thank you for your help, brother. This mortal will not fail you."

"She will."

They started walking back to the castle together.

"That's already a good sign, brother."

"What is?"

"That you referred to the mortal as 'she' and not 'it'..."

Loki chuckled, "So I did. But that doesn't mean anything."

"We'll see. Wish me luck on my voyage, then."

Thor and Loki reached the entrance of the castle, but Thor would have to turn and go to the Rainbow Bridge. 

"Good luck, Thor."

Thor smiled at Loki before heading down the Rainbow Bridge. He reached the end of the bridge and asked Heimdal to open the Bifrost for him. He did and Thor was soon on his way to Midgard.

~~

Michelle sat in her room, laptop resting on her knees. She was singing along to some songs she was listening to on YouTube. This was just a normal Monday in the summer for her. She would go to her math class at her high school from 8:00 to 10:00 in the morning, then do nothing the rest of the day except use her computer.

The chorus of the song she was listening to was coming up. And just as it was about to start, a thundering boom sounded in her room. The girl screamed and closed her laptop, then went under her bed covers. 

Thor had appeared in Michelle's room, holding Mijolnir, which helped transport him in the room. He saw the form of the girl cowering under her sheets. 

"Excuse me," Thor tried to hide his booming, deep voice, so as not to scare the girl further. Michelle threw the covers off of herself and stood up. She was backing into the corner of her room, but a lamp was in the way. 

Michelle was also studying this strange man who appeared in her room. He was not normal, she could tell that much. He was wearing all armor and a red cape. He had long blond hair and a silver helmet with wings on each side of it. This man also had the bluest eyes Michelle had ever seen. 

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Thor said. Michelle was still scared.

"How did you get in here?"

"I transported myself to your domain."

"Who are you?"

"I am Thor Odinson. Prince of Asgard, and son to the great ruler of Asgard, Odin. And I come in search for you." 

"Why?" Michelle's imagination was huge. She has heard of these characters in comic books and movies. She has seen nearly every Marvel superhero movie, even the one called 'Thor'. This man in her room looked exactly like the actor who played Thor. She supposed this was the real deal, and was ready to accept this as reality. 

"I am looking for a mortal who would come to Asgard and live there. This person would train and learn in the ways of the Asgardians. And that person is you," Thor smiled. Michelle was stunned. Before she even considered going with this man, she was concerned about her family.

"What about my family?" she asked. 

"I assure you that everything will be taken care of."

"B-But I have to go to school, and my mom already paid for my first year in high school. What do I do?"

Thor didn't know what high school was, but he was familiar with the second word. 

"I told you that everything will be alright and taken care of. You may say your good-byes to your family, if you wish."

"But I didn't agree to anything yet."

"You do not wish to learn to be an Asgardian?"

"Well, yeah. I mean... this is all so fast and stuff. Like, I didn't even pack or anything. And my room... and my family..." Michelle was ready to burst into tears. 

"You are permitted to part ways," Thor wasn't very good with words at this point.

"Can I go... to my mom?"

"Of course. I think she will be fine with everything."

Michelle left her room and described the scene in her room and Thor's proposal to her. To Michelle's great surprise, her mom agreed to and smiled at everything she said. Her mom was willing to let her leave with a stranger. Michelle walked back into her room, a little stunned.

"I guess I'll go. But I need to pack stuff..."

"You will have everything you need in Asgard, and that includes clothes and toiletries."

"What about my computer, and my music...?" those things really were her life.

"You won't need anything, my dear. But if you require one or two things, so be it."

"So, computer is a no?" Michelle glanced at the white rectangle lying on her bed.

"Small things."

Michelle sighed. She prayed that Thor was right, and that they had everything she needed in Asgard. She actually couldn't even believe that she was thinking that! Her eyes fell upon something near Thor's feet and she gasped.

"Can I please bring my clarinet?" Michelle asked. Thor looked confused. Michelle walked behind Thor and took her clarinet case off of the floor.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Michelle reached inside of her backpack and pulled out two folders containing clarinet sheet music from her school she had acquired over the past six years. She put those folders into a small backpack she kept from her eighth grade dance. 

All of the things in her room flashed memories and old times through her head. She felt like she was going to cry again. 

"Can I say good-bye to my mom and brother?" Michelle said quietly. Thor nodded. Michelle left her room and saw her mom in the living room. She ran up to her and hugged her. Her mom hugged back, just as tightly. '

"I'm leaving now," Michelle said. She could feel her mom welling up with tears, which only made her eyes start to burn as well.

"I'll miss you so much," Michelle's mom said shakily. Michelle let many teardrops escape her eyes. Just then, Steven (Michelle's brother) opened the door to his room. He heard the sobbing and wondered what was going on. 

Michelle hugged her brother as well, still crying. Her mom grabbed a tissue and started wiping her eyes. 

"Mom will explain everything. I'll miss you," Michelle hugged her brother again. She went back over to her mom and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you, mom."

"I'll miss you, too. I love you, Mokra," that nickname brought more tears to Michelle's eyes. 

"I love you so much. I'll call and everything."

"I know you will."

Michelle and her mom let go of each other. Michelle reluctantly waved good-bye to her family. To her friends. To her home. To her life and past. To everything she knew and loved on Earth. All in that single wave. 

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Asgard was amazing, to Michelle. She was also amazed to see Thor's hammer, which ended up transporting them to an empty field. From there, the Bifrost opened and Thor and Michelle traveled through a blur of colors and stars. The end of the trip landed them in a room made purely of gold and crystal. This was the end of the Rainbow Bridge, Thor explained to Michelle. 

Thor and Michelle walked out of the building, and Thor introduced the Midgardian to Hiemdal. Michelle was a bit afraid of him, mostly because of his size and height. Still, she waved to him. 

The two of them walked down the Rainbow Bridge. Thor expected Michelle to stare at Asgard in amazement and awe. It was right in front of them, after all. But Thor looked down at Michelle and frowned. He saw that she was still tearing up, occasionally letting a tear fall to the ground. She looked at the floor as she walked, not even bothering to look at Asgard. 

"What is your name? I never asked you."

Michelle sniffled and answered with, "Michelle."

"I thought most Midgardians had a last name..."

"Osojnak. Michelle Osojnak."

"Very nice. And what age are you?"

"Fourteen."

Thor knew that they counted differently on Midgard, concerning ages. He deduced that Michelle was young, which was what he wanted.

"I see."

Michelle wiped her eyes. Thor felt bad about taking her away from her family.

"You will be able to contact your family. As often as you like," Thor tried to make her feel better about this. Michelle looked up for the first time. 

"Thank you," she said, looking at Thor. Her eyes were red and puffy. Then she looked at the astounding display ahead of her. Asgard was beautiful! 

Michelle switched the hand she was carrying her clarinet case in. Thor seemed to be walking faster, and Michelle had to take long strides to keep up with him. 

"Would you mind if I take us to the castle in a quicker way?" Thor asked. Michelle shook her head. Thor grabbed her around her waist and they flew to the entrance of the castle. It was bigger than Michelle thought it was when she saw it from a distance. There were two guards in front of the huge double-doors. Thor nodded his head at them and entered with Michelle. 

The entire time they were in the castle, Michelle's eyes were darting left and right, up and down around the castle. It was so big and intricately designed. 

"I am taking you to see the All-father. Only speak when spoken to," Thor suddenly became serious. Michelle looked ahead of them to see a door almost the same size of the front door. It was opened for them by two more guards. Michelle followed behind Thor. 

The All-father was seated at his throne, but there was someone else at the foot of the stairs to the throne. The person, who turned out to be a girl, faced Thor and Michelle. She smiled. She was very pretty with dark hair. 

"Good afternoon, Sif," Thor acknowledged the woman. 

"Thor," Sif nodded her head, then looked at Michelle, "Who is this?"

"Michelle. The Midgardian who is here to train."

Sif smiled at Michelle, "Very nice to meet you. I hope you find it enjoyable here. It's a pleasure to have you with us."

"Thank you," Michelle said shyly. Sif walked out of the room. Thor walked closer to the throne, and Michelle followed him. Soon, they were both at the foot of the throne. Thor kneeled, and gestured for Michelle to do the same. Michelle did, and she placed her clarinet case on the ground next to her. She looked to see what Thor was doing and copied him. 

"Rise," Odin spoke. Thor and Michelle stood up. Michelle couldn't help but stare at Odin. He was certainly one who looked to be in power.

"You may approach," Odin spoke again. Thor walked up the stairs, but Michelle failed to follow. She was still dumbstruck. 

"Father, this is the Midgardian I told you about. Her name is Michelle," Thor pointed to Michelle, who was still at the foot of the stairs. 

"Come forward," Odin beckoned for Michelle. The girl picked up her clarinet and walked to the throne. She stood in front of Odin, who was now standing. He told her to look up at him, instead of at the floor. Odin then gently grabbed her jaw and turned her head left and right, examining her. 

"Why have you been weeping, child?" Odin asked her. Just the mention of her crying caused more tears to form in Michelle's brown eyes. 

"I miss my family," she spoke in a raspy whisper. Odin still heard her. 

"You may step down," Odin said. Michelle walked back down the stairs and had her back to the throne. She looked at the enormous room she was in.

Odin took his son to the back of the throne to speak to him privately.

"She is weak," Odin simply said. Thor furrowed his brow at his father.

"Father, give her a chance--"

"I didn't finish. She is weak now. But she shows potential. She is too emotional. I would tell you to fix that, but that is the way she was bred. How did you pick her?"

"Loki helped me--"

"Why Loki?" 

"I felt that he should have a say in what mortal should come here."

"He probably gave you all the wrong advice. You know this, Thor."

"No. We agreed on everything, father. I promise. Michelle will learn. She will grow into a beautiful woman." 

"We shall see. And remember that she is your responsibility. Please, take her to her quarters."

"Yes, father."

"Thank you, my son. Good luck."

Thor nodded and walked down the small flight of steps. He rested a hand on Michelle's shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him.

"Come. I will show you to your room," Thor smiled. Michelle followed Thor, but stopped halfway. She turned around ran back to the throne. She bowed her head quickly.

"Thank you for this opportunity. I'll try my best," Michelle said firmly.

"I'm sure you will, my dear."

Michelle showed Odin a small smile before running back to Thor. Thor was standing near the entrance after he saw Michelle not following him. They walked out of the throne room together.

"Try not to do that from now on," Thor chuckled and told Michelle when they started walking down the huge hallways of the castle. 

"Sorry."

"I didn't say to apologize."

"This place is so pretty."

Thor smiled and said, "You will never get used to Asgard's beauty. I've learned that, and I've been here since I was born." 

"Wow."

"You will be staying in this room," Thor pointed to a door on the left of where they were walking, "My brother lives right down the hall. So, you may be seeing a lot of him."

"Okay."

Thor opened the door for Michelle, and she gasped when she stepped inside. This room was humongous and so beautiful. Michelle had lived in an apartment her whole life, so this was really something to her. 

"A bathroom is in there. And your bed. There are clothes already laid out for you in each of the drawers. If you need any assistance, ring this bell and a servant will come."

"Thank you. This room is so big! It's bigger than my apartment," Michelle said. 

"Tomorrow, you must be ready by 9:00. Meet me in the dining hall. You will see me, I assure you."

"Okay."

"Is that all?"

"Um... Do you have a computer here?" Michelle asked. She did leave her computer at her house because she trusted that Thor would provide one for her. 

"Computer? Oh, that rectangular object? A servant will bring one for you. It should be in your room after supper."

"Thanks."

"Now, is that all you need?"

"I think so. Thank you." 

"You are very welcome. Remember that you were the one chosen to learn and grow in Asgard with us. You are special, Michelle," Thor grinned before leaving the room. He shut the door behind him. Michelle stood in her new room, thinking about what Thor told her. She just thought that it was something he said to cheer her up about this whole situation. 

Michelle still wasn't too keen on the whole 'servant' thing. She's never had a servant before, and she was sure that she would feel bad for whoever it was that would help her. Michelle tried to stay away from that bell, though she did have a million questions she was too afraid to ask Thor. 

Then she thought, 'What about Thor's brother? He said that he lives right down the hall, right?' And if he was as nice as Thor, she would have no problem with this place. Still, she knew that she could never pluck up the courage to overcome her shyness. Michelle sighed. Then, she noticed a note on a table in her huge room. It read:

Michelle,  
Supper is at 7:00. You must dress appropriately. Hence, there is an outfit in your top drawer that is set up for you. I hope you enjoy your stay.  
\- Thor

Michelle grinned that Thor could even be polite in his notes. She looked for a clock in the room, but had no success. How was she going to know when to go down for dinner? Michelle eventually gave in and rang the bell for assistance. Within seconds, a knock came on her door. Michelle opened it to reveal a smiling lady that seemed to be in her thirties.

"Hello, ma'am. Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes. You can, um, come in," Michelle tried to talk like the people here, but failed. The smiling woman stepped inside.

"Sorry for bothering you," Michelle said.

"Nonsense! It is my job!"

"Okay. And, um, a couple things, actually...."

"Yes?"

"Does this room have a clock?"

The woman looked confused, but then nodded.

"Really? Where is it?"

"It should be on your balcony."

'My balcony?' Michelle thought. 

"I have a balcony?"

"Yes. I will show you. Leave it to Thor to leave without showing you the balcony," the lady suddenly became irritated, but then smiled again. She walked through some curtains and they were on a balcony. Michelle searched for the clock, trying to look at the gorgeous view some other time.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see the clock."

"It's right here, miss," the lady had wondered over to a corner. Michelle walked to that spot and a sundial greeted her.

"I don't really know how to use one of these," Michelle admitted.

"It's fairly easy. You just look at where the sun and the shade stick up. And then you can use the symbols to tell the time."

"Could you show me?"

"Very well. You see how this is over here now? That means that this was 5:00. And count how many spaces after until you reach the sunlit one. Go ahead."

Michelle froze when the servant looked at her expectantly. She faltered for a minute before approaching the pedestal and counting.

"5:26?" Michelle guessed. The woman smiled.

"Very good. That is how you use that. Anything else?"

Michelle thought that it would be a good idea to get all of her questions out of the way now.... well, maybe two more.

"Yeah. I think I have to eat in an hour and a half, and I didn't know how to put on the clothes..."

It was true. Michelle had laid out her dinner clothes on her bed, not knowing where to start. The armor mixed with the fabric made her too confused.

The lady chuckled before saying, "Of course, ma'am."

The two stepped back inside Michelle's room. 

"I'll put it on after you leave. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I will show you what order you put them on."

"Thank you," Michelle said, "Oh, wait! Before you start..."

Michelle jogged over to a table she found the note on earlier. A note pad and a pen sat near Thor's note. She picked it up and walked back to the servant.

"I just wanted to keep track of what goes on first, and stuff. Is it the same with all of my outfits?"

"I doubt it. Anyway, this piece goes on first, over your head. Then this one...." the lady went on talking about how and when each article of clothing should go on. And then she showed Michelle how the armor would go on. When that was finished, Michelle set the note pad down. 

"Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome, miss. Is that all?"

"I think so. Um, I didn't ask for your name before..."

The servant froze before answering with, "Elsa, miss."

"Okay. Thank you, Elsa, for your help. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," the servant smiled before leaving. Michelle had some time to kill, so she decided to look around her room, looking for anything else to entertain her. She didn't find anything after about ten minutes of searching. 

Michelle then chose to take a shower.... a long shower, because of all the extra time she had. So, she did just that. And when she came out, she groaned. She would have to go outside to find out what time it was. Michelle went on her balcony wrapped in a towel. It was about 6:19. She went back inside and dried herself fully. 

Now came the tricky part... getting her new clothes on. Michelle had the list of steps out and ready. Of course, she first put on her under garments (bra, panties). Then she followed the steps on her list. After about another twenty-five minutes, all of her clothes were on. The reason it took so long was because Michelle had skipped two layers and had to take the other ones off to redo that. 

Michelle looked at herself in the mirror when she had all of her clothes on the proper way. She thought that she looked strange, but then again, everyone she met so far was dressed similarly. 

Her outfit consisted of a short dress thing with an under layer of leather leggings or something. Her shoes were boots. And she had shoulder pads, and armor than decorated her arms. Michelle was glad that she didn't have to wear a cape (yet). And the entire outfit was a dark blue color, some maroon here and there.

The last step that was really bugging Michelle was her hair. She always wore it in a ponytail... every single day of her life. The only time she wore it down was when she would sleep. Even the men on Asgard had their hair down. Under the current circumstances, Michelle was forced to do a ponytail. She put it higher on her head than usual, so it kind of swung as she walked. 

Michelle had about another ten minutes to waste. She went out on her balcony and looked out at her breath-taking view. She had started thinking about things on that balcony. She thought about her family first. Then her mind sort of wandered into what she would do here. 

Michelle had grown accustomed to her TV shows on Earth. Would she have the shows she liked here? And she always wrote stories on her computer. Would she have the same programs here? And lastly, Michelle sang every day. Any song that popped into her head, or was played by her on YouTube, she would sing it loud and proud. She will have the computer, according to Thor. But what is the use of the computer if Asgard didn't have Internet? Michelle just prayed that they did, otherwise she might die. 

Michelle saved herself five minutes to get to the dining hall, in case she got lost. And of course, she did. She had no clue where this dining hall would be, and she ended up asking the first person she saw for directions. It was a man, and he told her. Michelle thanked him and tried to remember what he said. 

Michelle heard a cacophony of noises coming from just down the hall. She turned and headed in that direction. Again, there were a pair of guards on each side of the giant doors. She didn't look at them as she walked into the room. Immediately, her eyes searched for Thor. She saw him at a separate table that faced the room. He seemed to be eating something and laughing at the same time. Michelle was afraid to approach. She just hoped that he would see her. 

After some time of Michelle just standing near the dining room's entrance, Thor saw her. He waved his hand and Michelle waved back. He beckoned for her to come over to him. Michelle started walking. She got many stares from the people at the tables she was walking past. Michelle didn't look at them... any of them. She climbed up some stairs before she was standing next to Thor. 

"Hello. How did you find your room?" Thor wiped his mouth then asked her. She tried to smile.

"Everything was good. I got lost coming here, though."

Thor laughed, "That is fine. Sit here," he gestured to an empty seat next to him. Michelle sat down. She noticed that Odin and Sif were also sitting at this long table in the front. Michelle didn't recognize anyone else at the table, save for Thor. In front of Michelle and the entire length of the table was a wonderful spread of food. 

"Help yourself," Thor smiled at Michelle then took a huge bite from his chicken leg. Michelle did just that. She filled her plate with some mashed potatoes, roast chicken, peas, and cooked carrots. Compared to Thor and most of the men at the table, Michelle ate slowly. Even in her family, she was always the last one to leave the table. Everything she ate was good, but not as good as her dad's food. Her dad was a chef, and---

Michelle forgot to tell her mom to say good-bye to her dad. How could she forget that? He was at work during the day, which is why he wasn't home when Thor came for her. Michelle swallowed a piece of chicken with difficulty because of the lump that formed in her throat. She thought of all the ways she could still stay in touch with her family, which calmed her down. Michelle continued eating, but with more pauses between bites of food. 

"What did you do on Midgard?" Thor suddenly asked Michelle.

"I, uh... I went to school. And I just did stuff with my friends and family."

"I meant in your recreational time."

"Oh. I liked to sing and listen to music. And I wrote a lot of stories. I played my clarinet. And I just liked to laugh with my friends and stuff."

"I haven't heard you laugh once since you've been here."

"Well, I said I laughed with my friends. I don't have any here."

"You have me. I am not only your mentor."

Michelle looked at Thor and showed him a small smile. 

"Thanks. You'll see me laugh eventually."

"I hope I will."

"What about you? And your family and stuff?"

"My father sits at the center of this table. You met him earlier. And my mother is seated next to him. Her name is Frigga. And next to her is my brother, Loki. From Loki on are The Warriors Three: Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg. And you met Sif," Thor gestured to the woman sitting next to him, who was looking the other way. 

“You all have weird names.”

“We think that mortals have strange names as well, my dear. Michelle doesn’t sound normal here.”

“Well, thanks.”

“I did not mean to offend you.” 

“You didn’t. I was just trying to be f-- Never mind. What do you guys do for fun?”

“Fun? Um… the children play games outside. The elders fight and train as much as possible. That is our fun.”

“Oh.”

Michelle and Thor kept eating. The girl thought that since everyone started eating at a certain time that they would have to leave at a certain time. She was wrong when she saw random groups of people leaving the dining hall. She was also getting full, but to be polite, she remained seated at the table. Michelle just didn’t eat anything else. She tried to listen to some of the conversation between various members of her table. 

Soon, Michelle saw Thor’s brother stand up and excuse himself from the table. She watched as he descended the stairs. 

After maybe ten minutes, Thor was finally finished with his food. 

“Are you ready to leave?” 

“Yeah.”

Thor stood up and left with Michelle following behind him. Normally, Michelle would thank whoever cooked her meal, but she had no clue who it was. She and Thor left the dining hall.

“Where’s your room?” Michelle asked Thor when they were walking.

“It is down that way,” Thor pointed the opposite way of where they were heading, "But I want to see that you make it safely back to yours.”

“Okay.”

They walked in silence for a little bit.

“What will I have to do exactly tomorrow?” Michelle said, watching her boots clink against the floor. 

“You will begin your training.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing I kept hearing. What am I training for?”

“To be a warrior.”

“Oh. I thought I was just here to be an Asgardian.”

“That as well. You will also receive education on a five-day basis.”

“Does that start tomorrow, too?”

“Yes. An hour after your training. But I promise to tell you everything when you meet with me in the morning. What time did I tell you?”

“Nine.”

“Very good.”

They reached Michelle’s room. 

“See you tomorrow,” Michelle said and opened the door to her room. 

“Good night, Michelle.”

Michelle gave Thor a smile before shutting the door behind her. She looked around her room for that computer she was promised. To her surprise and delight, it was resting on her bed. The color of it matched the dark blue of her dress. Michelle undressed from all of those layers of clothing, and slipped on her sleeping outfit. 

It seemed that the Asgardians already had a set color code for her clothing. Her pajamas were the same blue. She had a blouse with short sleeves and long pants. They were both very comfortable. Michelle sat down in her bed with her new computer resting on her lap. 

Instead of going back to his own room after he left Michelle, Thor went into his brother’s room. Thor had forgotten that it was next door to Michelle’s room. He knocked.

“Yes?”

“May I come in, Loki?”

“Of course.”

Thor opened the door and saw his brother in the middle of taking off his armor. 

“What can I do for you?”

“Nothing much. I brought the mortal.”

“I saw her. At supper.”

“And?”

“She didn’t seem like anything I pictured.”

“She is extremely nice. Would you care to know her name?”

Loki shrugged and placed his shoulder plates in a box.

“Michelle is her name.”

“What kind of a name is that?”

“That is what she said about ours. Remember, Loki, that Midgardians think we are just as strange as we see them.”

“I know. But Michelle is such a... peasants name.”

“Loki... She was chosen by you and I.”

“Yes, I know that.”

“And I thought you should know that she resides in the room next to yours.”

Loki looked up from placing more of his armor in that special box. He walked up to Thor.

“You did that on purpose,” Loki poked Thor’s chest rather roughly.

“I swear to you that I didn’t. It was just the room chosen for her. I had nothing to do with it.”

“Fine.”

“And that leads to what I came in here for....”

“Thor, please don’t,” Loki walked back towards his bed. He sat in it and removed each of his boots.

“I just want you to keep an eye on her. Since she is next door to you. Please, Loki.”

“I won’t.”

“Please. She is very sweet. And she doesn’t talk much, so I think you will have a liking to her.”

“Very funny.”

“You don’t even have to do much. But if you see her, I want you to be of assistance to her. Will you?”

No answer.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes...” Loki mumbled in a barely audible whisper.

“I didn’t catch that.”

“Yes!” Loki snapped. Thor laughed.

“Thank you, brother. That is all I needed to hear.”

Thor left the room after. Loki finished undressing until he was in the clothes he wore under his armor. He stayed like that for a while. 

Loki was wondering if this mortal girl would ever grow to be an Asgardian. He would just have to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle was very surprised that they had Internet in Asgard. And it was very fast, as well. Michelle stayed up most of the night singing and doing things on the computer. She went to bed at about 9:30. Michelle woke up the next morning somewhere around 7:00, but she didn’t know that. She just couldn’t sleep anymore out of excitement of what she was going to do that day. 

Michelle threw the covers off of her body and walked outside on her balcony. She looked at the sundial and deduced that it was about 7:00. She decided to stay out there and look at the view again. 

Michelle looked to her right and noticed that there was another balcony not too far away from hers. She wondered whose it could be. 

Thinking it was too early for anyone to be awake, Michelle started to sing on her balcony. She leaned on the stone ledge as she sang. Then she went back inside and grabbed her computer, which she realized last night never needed to be charged (ever), and came back outside with it. Michelle grabbed a chair also from her room and sat outside. Also on her way, she grabbed one of her hair ties. Once she was on her balcony again, Michelle put her hair up in a messy ponytail and sat on her chair. She placed the laptop on her lap and went to YouTube. She found herself a whole playlist of songs to sing to.

Loki was never one to sleep late. He was up almost every day at 6:00, even earlier on other days. On this day he awoke at his usual time. Loki had been sitting in his bed, lying awake for the past hour. He liked to do that and just think about things in peace. But when it was 7:10, he didn’t expect to hear singing coming from someplace. Loki got out of his bed with a scowl on his face, ready to reprimand the source of the singing. He walked to his door and flung it open. He looked both ways down the hall, trying to see where the noise was coming from. Nothing seemed to be there. And Loki noticed that the singing was less profound near his door, so it had to be coming from somewhere else. 

Loki went back inside his room and shut his door. He walked slowly all around his room to see where the singing was loudest. He realized that the singing was loudest near the curtains of his balcony. Loki approached the curtains, thinking that there was music coming from his own balcony. He opened the curtains slightly, but there was no one on his balcony. He heard more singing and turned his head to look left. Loki’s eyes widened when he saw a girl of a younger age on the balcony next to his. No one had ever stayed in that room, so that is why it surprised Loki that someone was using the balcony.

He watched this mysterious girl, until the song ended. But just as that song ended, another one begun. There was an instrumental beginning, filled with flutes and strings. 

“.... I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders. From the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru. But there’s no place like London!.....” 

Loki found himself smiling, but he didn’t know why. This mysterious girl was bringing him happiness by just singing. And she wasn’t that bad, which made Loki feel content about this. The girl kept singing and soon that song was over. But instead of another one starting up, the girl stood up and placed the laptop on her chair. She walked to a place on her balcony that Loki couldn’t see from where he was. He saw her coming back and hid himself in the curtains better. 

Loki’s eyes widened when he saw the girl’s face. He recognized her. That was the mortal brought here by Thor! After he was sure that the girl didn’t see him and she went back inside, Loki shut his curtains. He couldn’t believe that that girl was making such beautiful music. She was even winning him over! Loki decided to get over it the best he could and follow his brother’s request. He would keep an eye on her, for sure. 

Michelle started to get ready for her first big day in Asgard. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and dried herself off. Then she set up the clothes she would be wearing for training and school that day. Each drawer had one outfit for one day. And every time Michelle left the room for a meal, she would come back to find all of her outfits for the next day. It amazed her. 

Like usual, her outfit consisted of that dark blue color that was like a pale navy, but more royal. She had more leather leggings. But instead of a mini dress like last night, she wore a shirt that was all blue but had a single thin maroon stripe through the side. She wore boots, and her hair was in a ponytail, yet again. Michelle also had more padding and armor on than last night.

Michelle was surprised that she could still move well under all of that weight constricting her body. It was now 8:45. The girl decided to head to the dining hall now, and maybe take a more scenic route. She did just that, her boots clinking on the floor as she walked. 

Michelle saw a beautiful garden, more rooms, and an even more spacious hallway until she reached the dining hall entrance. The doors were closed, and they were huge. The mortal didn’t know how she could open theses alone. Then, as if heaven sent, someone from behind her spoke.

“Do you need help with that?” it was Thor. Michelle turned around and faced him. 

“This is the dining hall, right?”

“Yes, you were correct. I did not expect you to be early. Come. I will inform you of everything you will be doing as we walk,” Thor began walking down the hallway to the left. Michelle followed next to him. 

“Today, you will be training with myself and a veteran trainer/warrior. You will learn some techniques today among other things. Then, you shall go back to your room after your training and wait for your teacher. This person will tutor you in all basic subjects. That will be about three hours long.”

“Okay. Is that it?”

“This will be your schedule for almost every day. Some days it may vary, depending on what you will be learning. Sunday is your rest day.”

“Okay. Will I only have school for three hours every day?”

“Some days it may be two. Does the length bother you?”

“Kind of. Because I’ve been going to school since I was a baby and it was always longer than three hours. It usually took up seven hours of my day.”

“Seven?! That is obscene.”

“Okay, whatever you say.”

“Oh, and today you will be getting your name.”

“I have a name.”

“Remember how I told you that your name sounded strange to us?”

“Mmhm.”

“Well, Odin declared that it be changed to a more appropriate name.”

“But I like my name already.”

“It is done, Michelle.”

“When will I get my new name?”

“I am supposed to take you to the All-father after your training. He will annoint you then.”

“Okay.”

Michelle walked with Thor for a while more. She was thinking of what her new name could possibly be the entire way. Soon, they were in a place that was outdoors. There were some noises of grunting and clinking, Michelle could hear. There were also places that had grass and others with concrete. 

“You will be on the hard floor during the beginning of your training,” Thor told Michelle, then he turned at a corner. Thor stepped onto an empty square of concrete, and Michelle followed.

The floor of the concrete had many intricate designs on all over it. Michelle tried to see exactly what everything was, but she couldn’t. She did know that there were symbols and other patterns on it.

“What’s on the floor?” Michelle asked Thor. Thor glanced at what was beneath their feet before looking back at Michelle.

“Each of these platforms has an inscription of the warriors that gave their lives during battle. This specific training platform mentions the brave Asgardians who died in Muspleheim.”

“Wow. So, are you the only one training me?”

“For today, no. I will have an aid with me this day, and every first day of the week. His name is Arik. This man trained myself and my brother.”

“What do I call him?”

“I called him Master Arik. But he will not mind being called Master.”

“Okay. Is he good? Well, he must be good since he trained you.”

“I appreciate that, Michelle. You are actually his first female pupil.”

“Oh God. That means that he will probably expect a lot from me, right?”

“No. I will tell him to take it easy on you.”

“Thanks. I’m shaking. Were you nervous on you first day of training?”

“I don’t think I was. I was excited, and you should be, too.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

“There he is now,” Thor turned around fully and folded his hands together. Michelle did the same. The man approaching them was bald, but he did not look old. He seemed to be in his forties, to Michelle. Though, that thought seemed strange, considering that he trained both Thor and Loki.

“Master Arik,” Thor bowed his head in respect. Michelle looked at the floor, like usual.

“Thor. A pleasure. I heard that you have been successful in all of your recent battles.”

“Thank you. Success in a battle only occurs when there are no fellow deaths. I have not yet had a successful battle.”

“I see.”

“This is Michelle,” Thor gestured to the girl by his side. Michelle shot her head up. 

“Michelle…” Arik repeated her name, as if trying to get it stuck in his head.

“Hi,” Michelle shyly said to him. She refused to let herself not look him in the eyes.

“You are the mortal Thor has told me about, yes?”

“I think so. Unless there’s another human.”

Thor looked down at Michelle. He knew that she shouldn’t speak so freely around Arik. To his utter surprise, Arik grinned.

“I am sure that you are the one. Let us begin,” Arik walked past Michelle and Thor and stood at the center of the platform. He pointed to the spot to his right for Thor, and a spot in front of him for Michelle. The two walked to their designated spots.

“Are you prepared to commit yourself to this?” Arik asked once Michelle was in front of him.

“Y-Yes,” Michelle didn’t mean to stutter.

“And are you ready to take anything I, or Thor, tells you to take?”

“Yes.”

“And do you promise to remain dedicated and strong throughout your journey?”

“Yes.”

“Then, you are officially on your way to becoming an Asgardian warrior.”

“And I promise to try my hardest.”

“Remember that sometimes, your hardest isn’t hard enough.”

“Yes, sir.”

And so, they began training Michelle. Thor noted that she didn’t object to anything they told her to do, and she truly tried whatever she had to do. The only times she spoke was when she was spoken to, or if she had a question.

And if Michelle was having trouble with what they told her to do, or if she was in pain, she would try and muffle her screams. This bothered Thor very much… seeing concealed agony or stress wasn’t a pretty sight.

At one point, Thor witnessed Michelle fall flat on her face while trying to do a certain kick flip Arik showed her how to do. She screamed this time, and Thor asked Arik for a very quick break. Arik agreed, and the Asgardian demigod rushed over to Michelle’s fallen form. He helped her to at least a sitting position.

“Are you alright? Are we pushing you too hard?”

Michelle couldn’t speak because she felt her eyes welling with tears from the pain she was in. She just shook her head.

“You know that if you want to stop for a moment you just have to tell me.”

Michelle nodded her head. She forced herself to look at Thor. The god saw that her eyes were glassy. He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled.

“You will be okay.”

Michelle closed her eyes and nodded. Thor rubbed a hand on the top of her head before standing. Michelle wiped away a small tear before standing as well.

Her whole body was aching and bruised under the armor. And she saw cuts on her hand. Thor knew that there were many smaller cuts splayed across her face, too.

Thor and Arik continued showing Michelle different maneuvers and blocks when facing an opponent. They trained until 1:30. Thor thanked Arik for his help, and he and Michelle started walking out of the training area. Arik stopped them.

“I am very proud of your work today, Michelle. For your first day, you were very obedient. You need to practice. Every day.”

“Okay.”

Arik nodded before turning and walking away. Thor touched Michelle’s arm, but she flinched violently.

“I am sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.”

They left the outdoor training area and re-entered the castle. Michelle was limping very slightly.

“We must go to the throne room,” Thor said after a short while. Michelle wanted to groan, but didn’t. She only nodded.

“It will get better, I promise,” Thor looked at Michelle, his eyes full of care. Another nod.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. But before they went inside the throne room, Thor stopped. Michelle stopped as well. Thor faced the young Midgardian. He gripped both of her shoulders gently.

“You look like you just finished a battle,” Thor grinned. This made Michelle giggle.

“A smile looks very good on you, my dear. Here, straighten yourself up,” Thor adjusted some of Michelle’s armor. And Michelle was busy flattening her hair on her head.

“Do I look better?” Michelle asked when Thor stopped fussing.

“A little. Alright, are you ready?”

“Uh-hu.”

“Good. Remember not to speak unless spoken to.”

“Not a problem.”

Thor walked into the throne room after throwing the doors open. Michelle saw Odin sitting on the throne, but he was wearing a helmet and held a staff in one hand. Thor’s mother, Frigga, was standing next to him. Odin stood up when he saw his son and Michelle walking toward the throne.

Thor and Michelle got onto one knee simultaneously. Thor, however, rose first. He told Michelle to stand and wait for any further instruction from Odin.

“You are here today to leave your former name and take on a new one,” the All-father began. Michelle looked up at him.

“Please kneel,” Odin said. Michelle did as she was told, though the action brought much pain to her. Thor saw her wince.

The All-father walked down his steps until he reached the second to last one.

“You, now Michelle, will be known only by your given name henceforth.”

Michelle closed her eyes and braced herself for what whacky name she will be given.

“You are now Manadis (actually Mánadís, but I’m writing it like that to make it easier for myself).”

Odin rested the tip of his scepter on both of her shoulders for a short period of time each.

“Rise, Manadis."

Michelle stood up slowly.

“You will be called this name from here on out. Your previous name never existed. You may go.”

The newly named Manadis looked at Thor. Thor was smiling at her. He thanked his father before leaving with Manadis.

“Do you know what that name means?”

“No.”

“It means Moon Woman.”

Thor had been smiling the whole time. Manadis, honestly, didn’t like her new name. Because now, no one would call her Michelle anymore. And she loved that name. She would just have to get used to it.

“Cool.”

“You do not like your name. Why?” Thor knew that Manadis wasn’t too enthusiastic.

“Because I like my real name.”

“This is your real name now.”

“I know. I just don’t like it. It sounds ugly.”

Thor laughed. Manadis liked hearing his laugh. It was loud and booming, but it sounded like Thor. 

“You will get used to it.”

“I hope I will.”

Thor walked Manadis to her room. Once they got there, Manadis stepped inside. She waited for Thor to leave, but he didn’t.

“Is there something else you need to tell me? Maybe that I’m not a girl in this place...” Manadis joked. Thor chuckled.

“No. I just want to see that you are situated.”

“Okay. Then, come in.”

Thor did just that, and Manadis closed the door behind her. 

“You can take off your outer layer of armor,” Thor told her.

“Okay.”

Manadis stared untying her chest armor. Soon, the pieces of armor that were attached to her by string or clips were off. The next thing she did was roll up her left sleeve. When it was rolled high enough, it revealed a cut that ran across her forearm. Some of the blood from it already leaked onto her clothes. 

“You should put something on that,” Thor said.

“I know. Do you have band-aids here?”

“I think there is a bandage roll in your bathroom,” Thor walked into the room’s bathroom and came back out with what looked like a First Aid Kit. Thor pulled out a large roll of bandages. They weren’t band-aids.

“Here you are,” Thor handed Manadis the roll. She didn’t know how to put this on in the least. 

“Can you put it on, please? I don’t know how,” Manadis handed Thor back the roll. Thor took it and told Manadis to sit on the bed. She did, and Thor sat next to her. 

“I didn’t realize that Midgardians were more fragile than Asgardians,” Thor said as he picked up Manadis’s arm gently. He started wrapping the bandage around the wound. 

“Thanks,” Manadis said sarcastically. 

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry. There. Did you watch how I did that?”

“Yeah”

“So, now you will know for the next time.”

“Yup. I hope there won’t be a next time, though.”

“True. Also, I saw you limping. Is your leg injured as well?”

“No. It’s just my ankle, but I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s probably just swollen or something.” 

“Alright. I will fetch your tutor, then.”

“What..... Oh, yeah,” Manadis forgot about the school part of her day. She was actually looking forward to it.

“You are ready for him, yes?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Any time, Manadis.”

Manadis grinned at the name, “Please don’t call me that.”

“That is your only name now.”

Manadis sighed over-dramatically. Thor chuckled as he left. Manadis waited on her bed for her tutor. She heard Thor say ‘him’ when he referred to it. Manadis wondered why almost everyone involved with her so far was a man. A knock on her door took her out of her thoughts. She opened it.


	4. Chapter 4

This man was quite young. The man looked to be in his late teens. He looked nervous, if that was possible. His hair was very blond, blonder than Thor’s, but definitely not as long. And a red hat covered his ears and a little bit below them. 

“Hello. You are Manadis?”

“Yes.”

“I am Eskel. And I am here to teach you.”

“Okay. Come in.”

Manadis opened the door fully to let her tutor in. She closed the door once he was in. Eskel set his books down on the large table in Manadis’s room. 

“Do you teach all of the subjects, or...?”

“No, I teach everything you need to know.”

“Okay. Are we working here?” Michelle pointed to the table as she walked over to it.

“Yes, I believe so.”

Eskel set himself on one side of the table. Manadis sat opposite of him. 

“What have you learned so far?” Eskel asked Manadis.

“In what subject?”

“I didn’t ask for a subject. I just want to know what you have learned.”

This question seemed very odd to Manadis. 

“I, uh.... I learned how to multiply and divide in Math. And about nouns, adjectives, verbs, pronouns and all that stuff in English. And--“

“You misunderstood me. I want to know what you have learned throughout your life.”

Manadis was quiet for a while before answering with, “I learned to love my family. And to respect the elders and those in authority. Umm... not to bully people. I learned that you have to appreciate everything given to you, though I still have to work on that. I learned how to play the clarinet, and how to read sheet music.”

Manadis stopped when she saw Eskel smiling at her. His smile seemed to be growing with everything she said.

“Now you are understanding my question. That was very good. Remember that you must learn all of those things you said and more before you can physically comprehend math and english and everything else.”

This was the first time that Manadis noticed that Eskel didn’t speak like the others. He spoke like an American. Still, he dressed and looked like an Asgardian. 

“Where are you from?” Manadis found herself asking. Eskel blushed. 

“Alfheim.”

“Where’s that?”

“North of Midgard, and south of Asgard.”

“Oh, I used to live on Midgard.”

“Really?”

Manadis nodded her head. It was as if they were talking about how they lived on the same block, not different realms.

“How is it on Midgard? I never got a chance to go there.”

“It’s okay. Nothing as fancy as Asgard. How’s Alfheim?”

“It is very green. Heh, a lot of forest, I mean.”

“Cool. How’d you come here?”

“I was.... I chose to come here freely, that is. I came when times in Alfheim were tricky. And Asgard welcomed me with open arms. How about you?”

“I came because Thor wanted to train a mortal to be an Asgardian warrior. That’s me. But this is my first day, so I kinda suck.”

“I came here with plenty of knowledge, so that’s how I got a teaching job... Speaking of which...” Eskel opened up a book from the pile he brought. 

“I want to start off with your vocabulary and reading skills. Is that good?”

“Yeah.”

The first maybe fifty minutes were filled with Eskel teaching Michelle about certain Asgardian vocabulary words she may need to know, among learning some of it’s language. But he also gave her a piece of literature to read in English. Eskel was amazed at how well she could pronunciate the words and overall speak. 

“That was very good. Have you spoke like that before?”

“Yeah. I read at a lot of the masses in my school...”

Eskel looked confused.

“Public speaking.”

“Oh. You should be a lecturer.”

“Thanks.”

“Moving on to mathematics...”

“I hate math,” Manadis laughed, “I hate it so much.”

“I’ll try to make it interesting,” Eskel smiled. Manadis noticed that his teeth were pearly white. 

They spent most of the rest of the class doing math. With about ten minutes left, Eskel started packing up. 

“Can you tell me more about Alfheim? I’m probably not going to be leaving Asgard any time soon, and I would like to know about other realms,” Manadis plucked up the courage to ask. Eskel smiled and packed his last book in his bag. He sat down across from Manadis again. 

“Well, I told you that I lived in a forest. Well, Alfheim is basically a giant forest. The climate is always two different extremes. There are very temperate, spring climates. Then, there are extreme cold and ice climates. We were very simple people. And we lived in huts in a small village. You know, craftspeople, tailors, and so on. Then the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim invaded our lands. They took control, and that is when I made my departure to Asgard in search of freedom and a job.”

“Wow. Nothing like that happened on my realm, thank God. Well, we did have wars, but that was with different countries. How many realms are there?”

“Now, that will be spoiling our history and astronomy class tomorrow,” Eskel flashed one of his sparkling white smiles. Manadis giggled.

“Okay, I’ll wait.”

“I think I’m going to go now. Very nice meeting you, Manadis. I’ll be looking forward to our future meetings,” Eskel stood up and headed to the door. Manadis did the same.

“Me too. Bye.”

“Good-bye.”

Eskel left. Manadis closed the door behind him. She found herself really liking her tutor.....


	5. Chapter 5

Manadis sat down on her bed. She thought only about Eskel for a while. She wondered how he was able to make her smile and enjoy herself for the first time in Asgard. He was also really cute. And smart! 

Manadis then chose to take off all of her armor to relieve the stress from her aching, bruised, and bloody body. She did that, then she went into the bathroom. Manadis gasped when she saw herself. Her face was cut up in many places. The first thing she thought when she saw her face was, 'Was that how I looked when Eskel was here?!’ 

The mortal rinsed her wounds, then went back to her bed. She plopped down in it, and took out her ponytail. She would have to eat in about four hours, so she had time and she decided to get comfortable. Manadis placed the computer on her lap. She went onto YouTube first, finding herself some music while she browses stuff. Then, she remembered something. Something Arik said. 

You need to practice. Every day. 

Manadis knew that every day even meant today. She placed her laptop on the bed, but played a “Sweeney Todd” playlist. She walked over to her rug and began stretching. Then, she attempted all of the things she learned in training that day, while listening to music. That actually made the practicing easier for her. She needed to start bringing her laptop with her while she trains from now on. 

Just as Manadis landed on the floor, hitting her chin, there was a knock on her door.

“One minute!” Manadis said. She wondered why someone had to visit now. She felt her chin as she walked to the door. One of her cuts reopened. She opened the door to reveal a man much taller than herself. She looked up at him. He was dressed in green, gold, and black leather and armor. Manadis recognized him as Thor’s brother, Loki. 

“Hello,” Manadis said quietly. Loki seemed to be studying her.

“May I come in?”

“Mmhm,” Manadis opened the door to let her visitor in. Loki was now inspecting her room, as well. While he wasn’t looking, Manadis clutched her chin. When she removed her hand it was slightly covered in blood. She rolled her eyes. A cut mixed with a rug burn is very painful. And she had her hair down, and it was most likely all poofy from falling and spinning repeatedly. She walked over to her night stand and put her hair up in a quick ponytail with one hair tie. 

“Why is there blood on the floor?” Loki walked to the carpet Manadis was training on. There was a splotch of red on it. Manadis walked closer to him.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. I was practicing...”

Loki looked at her again.

“Please pardon my rudeness... I am Loki. What is your name?”

“Mich-- Manadis,” she still had to get used to not answering with her old name. 

“What were you going to say before you corrected yourself?”

“It was nothing. I just made a mistake.”

“Manadis is not your real name. No one on Midgard has names that resemble a god’s. What is your real name?”

“It used to be Michelle.”

“Ah... That sounds much better the Manadis, in my opinion.”

That made Manadis smile.

“I will call you Michelle.”

“But Odin said that Manadis is my only name from now on.”

“This can be our secret.”

Manadis grinned at Thor’s brother. He seemed nice, but he was firm. Loki grimaced at something.

“What?” Manadis asked.

“You may want to do something about your chin...”

Manadis rubbed her chin again, and more blood was revealed on her hand. She blushed at being embarrassed in front of her guest.

“Please excuse me,” Manadis said quietly. She walked into her bathroom and shut the door. She rubbed water on her burn/cut. It stung and she closed her eyes tight to prevent any noises from escaping her mouth. 

Manadis came out of the bathroom with a wash cloth on her chin. It was still bleeding. 

“How did that happen to you? I know you fell, but how?”

“I was, uh, practicing. For my training class.”

“Ahh...” Loki grinned, “Your first time?”

“Yeah.”

“I see. And you are the mortal...”

“I guess.”

“I never liked mortals. I thought they were snivelling little pigs that were and always will be beneath me,” Loki glared down at Manadis. He was somehow right in front of her. Manadis grew worried.

“But....” Loki took one step back, “Thor tells me that I will grow to tolerate you. He doesn’t disappoint by telling me you don’t speak much.” 

He wasn’t wrong about that, at least. Manadis never liked talking to people, even on Earth. She was born as a shy, unsocial person. Manadis looked at the ground, still covering her bleeding chin with her cloth. 

“I did not mean to offend you, Michelle.”

Being called her former name made her happier for sure. She looked up at Thor’s brother. 

“I know. It’s okay. I know that I’m antisocial already.” 

“That’s fine. You don’t have stage fright, though...” Loki smiled. Manadis looked confused.

“What does that mean?”

“You weren’t afraid of singing on your balcony,” Loki pointed to the curtains leading to her outside balcony. Manadis felt her ears and cheeks burning up.

“How’d you hear me?”

“I reside right next door to you.”

“Oh, so that other balcony is yours?”

“Yes.”

“Oh God,” Manadis face-palmed herself and smiled in embarrassment.

“You sounded quite good. Better than anything I have heard in a while.”

“Thank you.”

“I think I will let you get back to your training... Very nice meeting you, Michelle.”

“Yeah.”

“Have a good day. And if you need anything, just stop by my room. It’s the first one to your left. Good-bye.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

Loki grinned at her before leaving her room. ‘Well, he was weird,’ Manadis thought.


	6. Chapter 6

After leaving Manadis’s room, Loki didn’t go straight to his. He walked quickly down the halls of the castle. Loki was planning to go straight to Thor’s room, or at least try to find his older brother. 

Another Asgardian seemed to be looking down while walking down the halls in the opposite direction of Loki. He had a pile of books and papers in his hands, and was too busy making sure they wouldn’t fall to notice where he was going. This man crashed right into Loki and fell backwards onto the floor.

“Fool!” Loki spat. The man had a hat on and it fell off of his head when he hit the floor. Loki stared at him curiously.

“So, you are an elf... Very clever way of hiding those,” Loki picked up the man’s hat and held it in his hands. The person who fell was very red in the face. He had long pointy ears, which was what Loki was referring to.

“I’m sorry, sir,” the elf said quietly. He had also dropped all of his things when he was knocked backward. He was scrambling to pick everything up. He was also trying not to let anyone else see his ears. 

“What is you name, elf?”

“Eskel.”

“You are from Alfheim, I presume.”

Eskel nodded, still picking up his scattered papers.

“How dare you walk on the floors of the Asgardian palace, elf!” Loki kicked the elf in his stomach. Eskel let out a stifled yelp and fell to his side, clutching his stomach. 

“And how dare you walk into me!”

Another kick. Eskel was sure he was bruising. 

“Get out of my sight, you filthy elf!” Loki delivered one more kick to Eskel’s chest this time. Eskel coughed. He gathered as much of his stuff as he could. Loki threw the red hat at the elf on the floor before stepping on him, not over him, as he made his way to find Thor. 

Eskel was on the verge of tears, he was in so much pain. He put his hat back on and gathered his things messily. The elf walked down the halls, hunching over slightly.

~~

Loki continued his quest to find his brother, a little more enraged now. He saw Thor in the market place when he passed it. Thor was talking to a woman selling fruits. Loki walked over to him.

“Thor.”

“Yes. What is it, brother?”

“May I speak with you?”

“Of course. Please excuse me,” Thor said to the woman he was speaking with. He walked with Loki back in the palace.

“I have met the mortal,” Loki began talking. Thor looked at him and smiled.

“And?”

“She is quiet. But she didn’t seem to like me...” Loki confessed to Thor. He had that vibe the entire time talking to Manadis. And Loki didn’t know why. he was nice to her.

“She will grow to like you, brother.”

“And she bleeds easily. Did you know that? I walk in and she had stained the rug with her blood.”

“What was she doing?”

“She told me that she was training.”

This made Thor smile then laugh, “I knew she was the right mortal. No one else would’ve practiced on the first day. She did, and she was bruised and injured badly.”

“The girl looked as if she was in much pain. She has heart. Something we didn’t expect.” 

“No, we didn’t.” 

“And onto a different subject... Did you know that there is an elf in the castle?”

Thor looked confused and responded with, “No, I did not. How do you know?”

“The oaf ran into me as I was coming to see you. He was wearing a red hat to hide his atrocious ears.”

That last tidbit made Thor freeze.

“Oh no,” Thor whispered.

“What?”

“Can you describe the elf to me more precisely?”

“He had blond hair. Green eyes. And his robe and armor were a light green. Fitting for a Light Elf.”

“How do you know he was a Light Elf?”

“He said he was from Alfheim. And his name was Eskel.”

Thor cringed. He knew who the elf was.

“That elf is Manadis’s teacher...”

“Who?” Loki asked, not remembering who that was. Then, “Oh, Michelle.”

“That is no longer her name, Loki.”

“I know. But I like that better.”

“You told me you hated it and that it was a peasants name the first time I told you.” 

“Well... I heard it wrong the first time. And that stupid elf is Michelle’s teacher?”

Thor nodded. 

“Something has to be done about that.”

“I will speak to Eskel.”

“May I accompany you?”

“Why would you want to?”

“I... feel that what happens to him is partially my responsibility. He did collide with me, after all.”

“Fine. If you wish,” Thor turned a corner. Loki walked next to him. Thor knew where Eskel’s home was. He didn’t live in the castle with him, Loki, or Manadis. 

“We must take the horses, brother,” Thor announced when they were outside again. 

“My horse hates me. You know that.”

Thor chuckled, “You can make a short trip with him, I know it.” 

They reached the stables and the brothers each took their own horse. They mounted them and started riding out of the city of Asgard.

“This elf lives on the outskirts?” Loki yelled to Thor while riding.

“Yes. In Darthoriadan. Near the Cohnal Forest.”

“Of course he does.”

They rode on for what seemed like hours. Thor finally slowed his horse down when they reached a hut of sorts. Thor and Loki tied their horses to a tree. Loki’s horse hit him in the head with his tail before Loki walked away. He shot his horse a glare. Thor was laughing.

The Cohnal Forest was quite spooky. And Darthoriadan is the capital of the Uplands. It is home to the Enchanted Forest, too. Ancient magic and voices lie in all of the forests. 

Thor approached the hut first. Loki peeked through a window to see if anyone was inside. It was blocked by black drapes. 

Thor knocked on the door made of bark. He felt bad for this elf who was forced to live in some poverty. 

Eskel was inside. He heard the knock. The first thing he did was grab his red hat, then he went to the door.

“Yes?” Eskel asked when he opened it. He was surprised to see Thor. 

“Oh, my prince. I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was you.”

Eskel was ready to show Thor a smile, but then saw Loki coming back around the hut. He looked at the floor, nervous as anything. And frightened, as well.

“Let us speak outside, Eskel. I doubt all three of us can fit inside there.”

Eskel stepped out of his hut and closed the door behind him.

“This is my brother, Loki. You have already met, I presume.”

Eskel nodded, still not looking at Loki. Loki narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I came with my brother to ask you about something...” Thor began. Eskel looked up at Thor. He had panic written in his eyes. He knew that Loki had told Thor what he saw. 

“Please, sir. I didn't think that me being--“

“So, you know that Loki and I know you are an elf.”

Eskel closed his eyes and looked down in defeat. 

“I didn't want to ruin my chance for a job by telling you I was an elf.”

“That would not have ruined anything, Eskel.” 

Eskel now looked directly at Loki. 

“I am very sorry, sir. It was my fault for not watching where I was going. You don’t have to forgive me. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry.”

“I forgive you, Eskel,” Loki surprised himself when he answered with that. He knew that he was being cruel to him. He just wanted to make a point and show that he was in higher power.

“I am sorry, as well,” Loki finished, “I’m sorry for injuring you.”

“Loki! What did you do to him?” this news was new to Thor.

“I kicked him, for walking into me.”

“You should be punished for that.”

That made Eskel want to laugh, but he didn’t. 

“Please forgive my brother’s actions, Eskel.”

“It’s fine,” Eskel gave a small smile to Loki, which the prince returned. 

“Now, concerning your sessions with Manadis...” Thor got back to business. Eskel looked sullen. He enjoyed that first class very much. And he enjoyed Manadis’s presence. 

“Yes, sir.”

“I wanted to inform you....”

Eskel waited for the suspense to end. To hear that he was out of a job. To hear that he will never be in the Asgardian palace again. To hear that he will never see his pupil again.

“.... That I want you to stay in the castle and continue tutoring Manadis.”

Eskel’s eyes lit up and a huge smile formed on his lips. He gasped, to. This reaction made Loki laugh.

“Are you serious?” Eskel asked.

“Yes. Only if you want to stay. You don’t have to. But I would like it if you kept coming to teach Manadis.”

“Of course! I’ll stay and teach her for as long as you want me to! Thank you so much!” 

“I’m glad you are pleased with this decision. But I need you to pack your things.”

“Oh, we’re leaving now? Okay, give me a couple minutes.”

“We will be waiting,” Thor smiled. Eskel raced back into his hut. 

“Well, that was awfully nice of you,” Loki grinned at Thor and walked closer to him. Thor chuckled.

“And I was surprised to hear an apology come out of your mouth.” 

“I’m capable of making apologies. It’s just a rare occurrence.”

“I know.” 

“He deserved my apology. I think I hurt him badly.”

Thor shook his head. 

“You need to control yourself, brother. You kicked him?”

“Yes. He was on the ground and I took advantage of that.”

“You are fortunate enough that he forgave you.”

“Who is he riding back with?”

“You can ride with me. Eskel can have your horse. He doesn’t like you anyway,” Thor glanced at the big black horse that was Loki’s. 

“Oh no. I’ve seen the way you ride. It’s horrendous!”

“Loki... I promise to go slowly.”

“Do you really promise?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not riding with you.”

“Would you rather steer the horse, then?”

“No. All animals hate me. You know that.”

“Hahaha. I really will ride slowly.”

“Fine. But Eskel has to deal with that beast. And he can put all of his baggage on the horse by himself."

“No, I will help him.” 

The brothers waited some time more before Eskel came out. He was carrying a huge knapsack full of all his things. 

“I’m ready.”

“Very good. You will be riding Loki’s horse. He is friendly, so I think you’ll do fine.”

Loki rolled his eyes. 

“I have ridden many horses at one time. Even more crazy creatures. I can handle him,” Eskel rubbed the horse’s nose. The horse nuzzled its head against him in return. Thor laughed. He helped the elf tie down his bag of things on the back of the horse. And Eskel mounted the horse with ease. Thor got on his own horse and waited for Loki to get on as well.

“Do you need help, brother?”

“No. I can do it myself,” Loki stepped on the pedal to help himself get on. The horse grunted, but Thor quieted it. Loki was soon sitting in back of Thor on the horse. 

“Brother, you might want to hold onto me.”

Loki glanced at Eskel to see if he was listening to them before answering with, “I’ll be fine, Thor.”

“No. I don’t want to risk you falling off and getting injured. There is nothing back there for you to grab onto. Please, just hold onto me.”

Loki grunted before gripping Thor’s armored sides.

“Are we ready?” Thor asked Loki and Eskel. 

“Yes!” Eskel said excitedly. This is the first time he saw Thor and Loki on the horse. He fought the urge to laugh out loud at their position. 

“Onward, then.”

Thor and Eskel rode their horses back to Asgard. 

At one point on their journey, they had to travel down the side of a mountain. Thor’s horse lost its footing for a second, which nearly made Loki fall off. He yelped and wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist. Eskel and Thor were laughing at Loki’s reaction. Loki was hugging Thor for dear life, it seemed.

By the time all three of them reached the city of Asgard, it was dark. Thor and Loki put the horses back in their stables. They walked with Eskel back in the castle. Loki separated himself from Thor and Eskel and went to his room. Thor kept walking to show Eskel where he will be staying. 

“How old are you, Eskel?” Thor asked the elf while they walked. 

“32 in elf years, sir.”

“Ah, so you are young.”

“Yes. I’ve been told that I will live to be 700 years.”

“That is remarkable. You age differently than Asgardians. I am more familiar with age stated in mortal terms. How old are you to the mortals, let’s say?”

“Um... I think seventeen.”

“Oh, then you are younger than I thought. Manadis is fourteen. Still speaking in the Midgardian terms.”

“Wow.”

“Do you like her?”

“She is... yes, I do. She’s a pleasure to teach.”

“Good.”

Thor and Eskel continued walking until Thor pointed to a room on the right.

“This is your room,” Thor said. He went through everything he told Manadis on her first day here. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“I am Thor, Eskel. You may call me as such.”

“Okay. Thanks again. I am forever grateful to you. And your brother.”

“Have a good night, Eskel.”

“You too.”

Thor smiled before leaving the elf alone. He would have to hire a babysitter if he kept bringing young adults to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Manadis went to sleep that night wondering where Thor and Loki were when she ate supper in the dining hall. She just hoped that Thor was there in the morning to train her.

The mortal woke up the next morning all achy from her previous training session. Still, she knew that she had to get out of bed and get ready for yet another day of training.

Manadis took a shower and put on her clothes and armor. It was 8:15. She decided to see if she could get some breakfast before training. Manadis walked out of her room and headed to the dining hall.

The doors were open when she got there, which was a good sign. But when she entered, the entire room was empty. All that was in there was the many long tables which the Asgardians eat at. Manadis strolled some more through the castle, until she saw a doorway that lead outside. She went outside and found herself in a marketplace of sorts. Manadis looked at all of the fruit and vegetables. This just made her hungrier, and she didn’t have any money to purchase anything.

She had her eyes set on a big, red apple. It had no blemishes, and seemed to look very juicy. Manadis was forced to just stare at the food.

A woman selling the fruit saw Manadis. She saw how she kept looking at the apples on display.

“Excuse me,” the woman said. Her voice sounded smooth and soft. Manadis looked at her.

“Yes?”

“Would you like an apple?”

“I would, but I have no money.”

The woman smiled and said, “That is fine. You may take one.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t.”

“Please… My name is Sigyn. What is yours?”

“Manadis.”

“What a pretty name. Please, take an apple.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thanks so much,” Manadis took an apple from the stand, “I owe you.”

“Nonsense. No debt shall be paid. Very nice meeting you, Manadis. I hope to see you in the castle more often.”

“Same here. Bye. Thanks again,” Manadis smiled at Sigyn before leaving.

Sigyn was a beautiful woman, and Manadis wondered what she was doing selling fruits and vegetables. The mortal girl went back inside the castle, eating her apple. It tasted like candy to her.

Thor was standing at the entrance of the conference hall when Manadis found him. She had discarded her apple core some time before.

“Hello,” Thor gave Manadis one of his toothy smiles when he saw her approaching.

“Hi. Where were you yesterday?”

“Loki and I had some business to take care of. I’m sorry I couldn’t join you at supper.”

“Oh, okay. I was just scared that I didn’t know where you two went.”

“Are you ready to train, then?”

“Yeah.”

“Arik will not be present with us today. I told you that he will only help me on the first day of every week.”

“Okay.”

They started walking to the training grounds.

“Did you eat something, Manadis? I forgot to tell you to have some sort of snack before coming yesterday.”

“Yeah. A nice woman, I think her name was Sigyn, gave me an apple for free.”

“Sigyn?” Thor seemed intrigued by the name.

“Yeah. Did I say it wrong?”

“No, no. You did fine… But can I tell you something?” Thor now had a small smile gliding over his features.

“Sure.”

“My brother has taken frequent trips to the marketplace. And all he does is hide from the view of a woman. But he’s told me that he thinks he fell in love with one of the sellers. He said it was Sigyn.”

“Really? That’s so cute! She’s really pretty, so she’ll be good for him.”

Thor laughed, “Don’t tell him I told you that. And don’t mention it in front of him.”

“I won’t.”

Manadis and Thor went to their normal training area and began.

“Today, I just want you to practice everything Arik and I showed you yesterday. If we have time at the end of our session, maybe I will teach you some new things,” Thor said.

“Okay.”

“And perhaps I could show her a thing or two,” it was Loki who spoke. He walked down some steps and entered Manadis’s training area.

“Brother, what are you doing here?”

“I can’t observe the mortal I helped pick?”

This news came to Manadis as a surprise. She had no idea that Loki had an input on who Thor chose to come to Asgard. She started to like him more.

“You may stay with us, Loki. Just don’t get in her way.”

“I give you my word.”

Loki’s presence put more pressure on Manadis. She was determined not to slip up too much in front of him.

“Kick… Crouch… Punch…” Thor was instructing everything Manadis was supposed to do. This was the easy part, luckily for Manadis. But Loki standing right behind his brother made her nervous.

“Block… Spin!” Thor suddenly started the harder things. Manadis spun around then kicked at Thor. She did that, but then wobbled at the end.

“You need to perfect your balance, Manadis. Finishing with a firm foot is always important,” Thor grasped Manadis’s shoulders and straightened her finishing posture. The mortal nodded, taking in deep breaths silently.

“Now, have you been practicing your flips?”

“I, uh… kind of. But I don’t see why I would need to do flips in a fight.”

Thor chuckled then said, “Fighting is not what you will be doing. Battling is your purpose. Do you want to try one flip?”

“Sure.”

“When you are ready…” Thor stood back, near his brother. Manadis backed up a little before lunging forward and jumping. She flipped, but the landing was shaky. She almost landed on her face, but instead landed on her legs wobbly. She fell to all fours, breathing and shaking. Thor was laughing and clapping.

“That was much improved, Manadis. Perfect flip. You just need to work on your landing. Same thing as with the spins. That is your only homework for today; just practice your landings and endings.”

Manadis nodded again.

“Let us continue,” Thor walked back to the center of the rectangular training area. Manadis followed.

Loki was silent this whole time. He really was impressed with the mortal’s determination. He could easily see that she was scared and unsure, but she combatted that by executing everything she did the best she could. Loki gave her credit for that.

The first time the young prince saw Manadis fall for real shook him up. She hit the ground with such force, that her body made a louder sound than the armor. But still, she got up and continued, even if she was on the verge of tears. She didn’t utter a word either, maybe a slight grunt.

That first fall made Loki want to run over and help her up. But he stood where he was and kept silent.

When Manadis was ready to pass out from the heat and the pain, Thor stopped instructing her.

“Would you like a break?” Thor asked. That seemed like the best thing to Manadis. But then she looked at Loki. She wanted to show him that she could keep going.

“No break. Just give me a second,” Manadis turned around from the brothers. She coughed harshly and loudly into her arm. Then she sniffled and faced Thor again.

“Keep going,” the mortal was even having a hard time speaking in complete sentences.

“Are you sure?” Thor knew that she looked tired. Manadis paused before nodding.

“Very well.”

Thor gave Manadis her next exercise, which was what she left off with yesterday. It was a one-on-one combat with Thor. She did it yesterday, but failed miserably.

“Remember that I will not be alerting you. You must see each attack before I deliver it.”

A strong nod. Manadis’s eyes were hard and focused. She took her starting pose and waited for Thor to strike.

He started with a punch to her head. Blocked. Right after, a kick. Dodged.

Thor quickened his pace. There was no longer a pause between each attack. Manadis got kicked in the side, as a result. She blocked the next punch, but was knocked off of her feet by Thor tripping her from behind at the same time. Her armor made a noise on the concrete. Thor helped her back to her feet.

“Do you want to strike me next?” Thor offered. Manadis was breathing heavily. She let out one shaky breath, then nodded.

Loki never expected her to be this quiet, ever. She hadn’t uttered more than ten words the entire session.

Manadis was ready to attack. Thor nodded his head, signaling that he was ready. Manadis delivered punches and kicks, left and right. She managed to nail Thor in the arm with a strong right hand.

Manadis then tried a spin kick when Thor had stumbled a bit. She didn’t mean to, but kicked Thor right in the face. Thor clutched his jaw and seemed to have lost his footing.

“Oh God! I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Manadis tried to make Thor stand up straight. The demigod removed his hand to reveal a small cut from her boot.

“That really hurt,” Thor said, looking at the blood on his hand from touching the wound. And what happened next surprised both Thor and Loki. Manadis laughed. She laughed in front of them, probably because of what Thor said.

“I’m really sorry,” Manadis said when her laughter subsided to a chuckle.

“So that’s what your laugh sounds like. It’s a very pleasant sound,” Thor smiled at Manadis. Manadis blushed, but smiled back.

“I think it would be better if you stay on defense…” Thor talked about the session again. Manadis backed up from Thor.

“Okay. That sounds good.”

“Ready?” Thor asked. Manadis gave him her determined nod again, but it seemed less determined because her eyes were still sparkling with happiness from laughing.

In the end, Manadis was found on her butt on the floor. Thor helped her up and decided to finish the training session there.

Thor walked over to Loki, who was on the steps. He had been watching from there for most of the training. Manadis was busy sitting on a ledge of stone, regaining her breath.

“What did you think?” Thor asked his brother. Loki looked at Thor before giving a quick glance to Manadis.

“I will say that I know we have not picked the wrong mortal.”


	8. Chapter 8

After training, Manadis walked by herself back to her room. He wasn’t in as much pain as yesterday, but everything still hurt. The first thing she did was shed her armor. Manadis just left her armor on the floor and plopped down on her bed. She stretched, and decided to wash up for her tutor. 

When she was still in the shower, someone knocked on her door. But Manadis couldn’t hear it over the running water of the shower and her singing. 

Eskel was waiting outside and he was the one who knocked. He couldn’t hear anything from inside, so he just opened the door and looked around. He heard the water in the shower running, and was about to close the door gain. But he lingered when he heard Manadis singing. After some time of listening, he heard the water shut off. Eskel closed the door quietly behind him and decided to take a short walk down the hallway to give Manadis some time to get ready. 

The moment Mnadis finished putting on all of her clothes, she heard a knock on the door. Her hair was still down, but she opened the door anyway. It was Eskel. She gave him a small smile.

“Hey,” she said. 

“Hello. May I come in?”

“Sure.”

Eskel stepped inside and placed his things on the table in Manadis’s room. 

“Just give me a second,” Manadis said. She picked up a hair tie from her nightstand and walked back over to her mirror.

“If I knew that you weren’t finished, I would’ve waited outside. I was early before, and I took a walk to buy you some time,” Eskel didn’t tell her that he was eavesdropping on her. 

“You could’ve come in before. I really don’t care,” Manadis walked to the table, her hair now in a bun. Eskel looked directly at her.

“You seem to be getting more cuts.”

“Well, I train every day before I see you.”

“I understand,” Eskel grinned. Then he remembered something as he was flipping through an astronomy book.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, smiling widely. His smile made Manadis smile with him.

“What?”

“I almost forgot. I live in the castle now!”

“You never lived her before?”

“No! I lived on the edge of the Cohal Forest. Prince Thor and Prince Loki allowed me to live here instead!” Eskel was so excited about this.

“That’s great,” Manadis smiled at him, “Maybe we’ll see each other more often now.”

“Yeah.”

They were quiet and Eskel went back to looking through the book. Then he began teaching Manadis about the constellations visible from Asgard. And then about Yggdrasil and the Nine Realms. That really interested Manadis. 

Her three hour class ended and Eskel left. Manadis then stretched her sore muscles. She had to keep practicing. But maybe today she could take it easy. Manadis chose to just work on building some sort of muscle on her chubby body. She knew that she had to have lost at least ten pounds since she came here. 

Manadis couldn’t do more than one pushup her whole life. She once did 17 “girl pushups” in a minute, but that was very lenient. She would do pushups last. Instead, Manadis went over to her bed. She sat on the floor in front of the foot of the bed, and then stuck her feet under the bed. Manadis started doing sit-ups. These were easier for her to do, but she forgot to play her music. 

Manadis did about twenty sit-ups quickly, then went to get her laptop. She went on YouTube, and played the entire album of One Direction's Up All Night. 

She sat back on the floor and continued her sit-ups. 

Loki, who was back in his own room, decided to see what Manadis was doing since her tutor left. He used his magic to form an image of her room in front of him. Loki saw her doing sit-ups by her bed. He couldn’t hear anything, but the fact that he saw her working hard pleased him. 

The god went out on his balcony and breathed in the fresh air. He heard faint sounds of music coming from Manadis’s room. He began wondering if he should just teleport into her room and scare her. The idea brought a smile to his face, but he decided against it. Instead, he got on the rail of his balcony and jumped to Manadis’s balcony.

He opened the curtains and quietly stepped inside her room, unnoticed. 

“You really should make that music quieter,” the moment Loki said ‘you’, Manadis screamed. She also jumped in the middle of a sit-up and hit her ankle roughly on her bed. She stifled a yelp and pulled her feet out from under the bed. He paused her music and rubbed her ankle.

“What... How did you even get in here?”

“Through your balcony.”

“I want to know why they don’t have doors when coming in and out. That would really be smart,” Manadis said from the floor. She was still massaging her ankle. Loki chuckled. 

“It would. And I forgot to tell you how well you did during your training. That’s why I came to you now.”

“Thanks. I really suck, though.”

“That sounds derogatory. You did very well..... for a mortal.”

Manadis rolled her eyes and said, “Gee, thanks.” 

“I’m not lying.”

“Why do you keep sneaking up on me and eavesdropping on me? It’s kind of getting annoying.”

Loki didn’t know how to retort to that. Manadis stood up and closed her laptop. She sat on her bed, looking away from Loki. 

Manadis had such a fangirl crush on this Asgardian god on Midgard. She was obsessed with him. But after meeting him in real life, he seemed like a real duschebag. He wasn’t polite and he seemed to enjoy annoying people. Manadis didn’t know what she saw in him on Earth. 

“Can-Can you please go?” Manadis asked Loki without looking at his face. Instead, she looked at his boots. Loki was quiet and just walked out of her room the normal way: through the door. 

~~

Loki knew that Thor was always in the dining hall early for supper, to look over the production of the food. The God of Mischief walked into the dining hall, and sure enough, his older brother was there. Thor smiled at him.

“What brings you here, Loki?” Thor walked closer to Loki. Loki was quiet a bit before answering.

“It’s that Midgardian...”

“What about her?” Thor grew nervous now.

“I-I can’t seem to talk to her,” Loki admitted. This brought back Thor’s smile, realizing it wasn’t as drastic as he thought.

“Why not?”

“She... She doesn’t like me, Thor,” Loki seemed hurt. This was the first time he was hurt by someone not liking him. He usually just shrugged it off and forgot about that person.

“I told you that she will warm up to you--“

“But I’ve tried to speak to her twice! She always ends up telling me to leave.”

“Well, what do you say to her?”

“I... I don’t know. I just speak what comes to my mind.”

“Like?”

“I.... Actually, I guess some of the reason is because I enter her room uninvited.”

“Loki...” Thor said disapprovingly, “No one likes that.”

“I know. But... I don’t know what to do, Thor. Tell me.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. You have to figure this out by yourself. Just try not to bother her as much. Give it some time. Then try to be kind to her. She appreciates someone who treats her well.”

Loki nodded and looked at the floor.

“I don’t know why this brings you down so much, brother. Do you, perhaps, have feelings for her?” Thor smiled widely.

“No!” Loki snapped back at him. 

“I was kidding....” 

The brothers were quiet for a while until Loki spoke again.

“I just... I want to be her friend,” the younger of the two said quietly. Thor rested a hand on Loki’s shoulder. 

“Just try to follow what I said.... And as an added note: Try to make her happy. Making her laugh will certainly cause her to grow fonder of you.”

“But I’m not funny.”

“You’ll figure something out, brother. I have faith in you.”

Thor walked back to instructing the servants on what should go where. Loki took what Thor said and kept it in the back of his mind for some later date.

~~

Manadis thought about what she said to Loki. She sounded like a bitch, but didn’t realize it as she said it. She kind of knew that she was being a bit too mean to him. Now he probably hated her.

Manadis knew that she would fix it sometime in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks went by normally and repetitively for Manadis. Training, shower, then tutoring, and then wait for supper. In her free time, she listened to music while searching on the Internet. And she e-mailed her mother frequently. Sometimes she even practiced her clarinet with the same sheet music she’s had for the past six years. Manadis wished that she had a music teacher in Asgard with her. One who knew how to play the clarinet and was willing to give her new and interesting music. Still, she would have to learn how to deal with this stuff by herself. 

This mortal has also been improving in her training. She was finally able to do a complete flip and land perfectly. Manadis also learned a bunch of new moves for attacking and deflecting that were more complex than her earlier ones. 

Besides her training, Manadis always found herself thinking about Loki. Not in an ‘I love him’ way, but in a way that made her feel guilty. She hasn’t talked to him in the past two or three weeks, it seems. The god hasn’t been coming to her training sessions anymore. And Manadis only saw Loki at supper. 

One Friday morning, she was up early and decided to try and get herself some breakfast. Over the past weeks, she had acquired some Asgardian currency. Manadis wanted to actually pay for her breakfast this time. She cleaned herself and got dressed. Then she left her room to go down to the marketplace. 

Manadis saw the entrance to the marketplace and looked for Sigyn and her fruit stand. All of the farmers and sellers of the fruit and vegetables were still setting up their stands because it was so early. Manadis saw the fruit stand she was familiar with and started walking towards it. But she gasped and back-tracked so she was hiding behind a post of one of the stands when she saw Loki by Sigyn and the fruit stand. 

The mortal girl smiled to herself, and peeked over her shoulder to see what Loki was doing with Sigyn. He was just talking with her. Once in a while, he or she would smile. Sigyn even laughed after Loki said something. 

Manadis thought that this sweet side of Loki was much better than the rude, intimidating one. After some more time of them talking, Loki picked up Sigyn’s hand and kissed it. He walked away after that. Manadis turned her back so Loki wouldn’t see her as easily when he passed her to go back inside the castle. 

Manadis waited a little bit before walking over to the fruit stand. Sigyn smiled when she saw her.

“The Midgardian who had nothing to pay with is back,” Sigyn laughed, “How are you, Manadis?”

“I’m good. And you?”

“I am doing quite well. Would you like something?”

“Yeah. But I came with money this time.”

Sigyn chuckled. 

“Good. What would you like?”

“An apple, please,” Manadis picked up the biggest apple she saw and handed Sigyn the money for it.

“Thank you, miss.”

“Thank you. You’re apples are really good.”

“I’m glad you like them,” Sigyn smiled.

“And... can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“As I was walking here, I saw L-- Prince Loki near your stand. Do you talk to him often?”

“I don’t, normally. But today he came here and told me what a wonderful spread of fruits I have. And the conversation built. May I share something with you, Manadis? I feel that I can trust you.”

“Yeah. Go ahead.”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“I promise.”

“I am in love with the Prince. And I know it is not right for a Prince of Asgard to wed a peasant of lowly blood. But I do love him.”

Manadis smiled at the news and said in return, “Now, do you promise not to tell anyone?”

Sigyn nodded her head. 

“I think Prince Loki likes you, too.”

Sigyn’s eyes lit up and she smiled widely at the news. 

“Are you sure? How do you know?”

“Prince Thor told me. And he told me not to tell anyone, but I figured I could make an exception.”

“Oh, that is the best news! Thank you, Manadis. You are my friend,” Sigyn wouldn’t drop that smile on her face. Manadis grinned back.

“Thanks. And thank you for the apple.”

“Anytime.”

Manadis walked out of the marketplace and back into the castle, eating her apple. It was still early. Manadis thought it was about seven in the morning. She didn’t have to train until nine. So, she walked back to her room and used her computer. She listened to music and sang along to all of the songs. 

Truthfully, Manadis always liked being alone in her room on Earth. She sometimes just wanted to stay in her room all day and watch a movie or listen to music. On Asgard, she pretty much has all the free time in the world to be alone. But she was getting too lonely, it seemed. Manadis was friends with Thor, Eskel, and now Sigyn. But she wanted a real friend. One who she could hang out with and who she shares the same interests with. She didn’t have anyone like that on Asgard.

Manadis was pretty sure that no one knew about The Beatles or One Direction on Asgard. Nor had anyone ever heard of "Sweeney Todd" or "The Hangover”. There was no WWE or SNL on Asgard. Same thing with the types of instruments and even subjects in Asgard. She was alone. What Manadis always enjoyed, but now it was too much. 

Manadis jumped off of her bed and shut her laptop off. She pulled her door open and raced down the halls of the castle. The mortal soon reached her destination: the training grounds. She wanted to have an early start to prove to Thor that she was serious about this. Her usual training area was empty, and the morning sunrise was still seeping over Asgard’s mountains. 

Manadis heard other shouts and grunts coming from other trainees below and above her, on their own training platforms. She looked down from her training area to see what other people were doing. She saw a man below her practicing the same spin and flip over and over again. It could pass for ballet, even. Manadis stepped back to the center of her platform and closed her eyes for a second. Then she went over every single thing she had learned from Thor and Arik. The mortal must have done the routine over fifteen times before Thor approached. 

He saw Manadis and gave her a questioning look. Manadis stopped what she was doing once she saw Thor. She stood with her arms behind her back, standing up straight and tall.

“What are you doing here, Manadis?” Thor asked her and stepped onto the platform. Manadis was still breathing deeply from her practice.

“I-I was practicing.”

“I can see that. But why? And why here?” Thor was now right in front of her.

“I... I was getting lonely in my room. And I didn’t want to listen to music and wait for my lesson to start. I got here early to practice... I want to make you proud, my prince,” Manadis lowered her head so she was staring at the ground. Thor gently lifted Manadis’s head so she was looking directly at him. He smiled at her.

“You may address me as Thor, Manadis. And I think you are ready...” Thor stepped back from her. Manadis looked confused. How could she be ready? She’s only trained for about a month! Thor walked out of the training platform, and went out of Manadis’s view.

“Ready?” Manadis repeated to herself. She hoped that she wasn’t going into battle already. She knew she would be too weak. And she still wasn’t in the best of shape. The mortal started to panic. 

“Manadis,” Thor called her name and came back. Both of his hands were behind his back. Manadis stood at attention again, facing Thor. 

“You are not yet ready for battle...” Thor began. Manadis closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

“But.... You are ready and worthy... of these,” Thor pulled out a box from behind his back. It was wooden and had many beautiful designs carved into it. Thor handed it to Manadis. She took it reluctantly. 

“What is it?”

“You shall see once you open the box,” Thor smiled. Manadis found the space in the wooden box used to open it. She pulled it open and gasped with what she saw. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth slowly opened in awe. 

What was encased inside the box was two swords. They were smaller than a normal sword, and probably easier to hold than the real sword. And in the center of the handle of both of them was a huge, beautiful blue gem. Thor took the liberty of explaining what they were.

“These are twin sais. They are the types of swords the quick and masked warriors of Asgard’s olden days used to use during battle. And in the center of each is a blue gem called Zircon. They will emit a powerful blast to destroy your enemies when used properly. They are yours.”

Manadis was speechless. She looked up at Thor and smiled at him. Then she threw her arms around him and hugged him. Thor laughed and embraced the girl back. 

“Oh my God...” Manadis whispered, still hugging Thor. When she released him, she said, “I-I promise to take care of them. I promise. And I won’t let you down.”

“I know you will not disappoint me, Manadis.” 

“I’ll try my best... Wow,” Manadis looked back into the box at her new weapons. The Zircon on each were magnificent. 

Thor chuckled, “I’m glad you like them. Now, shall we put them in use?”

Manadis nodded her head up and down. 

That lesson was all about the two sais Manadis had received. She learned how to hold them and use them. Thor said that she had to wait before she could use the gems’ powers. She fully understood and agreed with Thor. 

“Thank you, Thor,” Manadis said to her mentor as she was leaving the training area. Thor chuckled.

“No, thank you, Manadis. Thank you for all of your hard work. I know you deserve those sais. Remember to use them well and carefully.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Good bye.”

Manadis walked back into the castle, carrying the box of swords in her arm. She walked into her room and put the box on her desk. The mortal took a quick shower and got dressed again. Immediately after... Manadis did something she wanted to do from the moment she saw her two blades. She set the box on her bed and put her laptop next to it. She then went on YouTube and played the song, My Friends from “Sweeney Todd”. 

As she opened the box, the song was playing. Then she took a sai from the box and held it in her hand. 

"These are my friends,  
See how they glisten.  
See this one shine,  
How he smiles in the light.  
My friend, my faithful friend!”

Manadis stood up and thrust the curtains open to her balcony. She stood at the entrance to the balcony as she continued singing with the song. 

“Speak to me, friend.   
Whisper, I’ll listen.  
I know, I know,  
You’ve been locked   
Out of sight all these years.  
Like me, my friend.  
Well, I’ve come home   
To find you waiting.  
Home, and we’re together.  
And we’ll do wonders, won’t we?”

Manadis acted out what Sweeney was doing in the film, staring and carefully caressing the blade. She pretended Mrs. Lovett was behind her the next part of the song. Then she reached the end of the song. 

“At last!  
My arm is complete again!”

Manadis thrust an arm toward the open balcony, holding the blade as the closing music came to an end. She smiled to herself and held the blade, looking at the blue Zircon gem. She turned around and screamed when she saw someone standing at the doorway. Manadis dropped the sai in her fright. It was Eskel. 

“How-How did you get in here?” Manadis felt her ears and cheeks burning up.

“The door was ajar. I heard music coming from in here and I peeked my head inside. I’m sorry for scaring you,” Eskel was sincere. He closed the door behind him. 

“Did you hear everything?”

“I don’t know. But you put on a wonderful display.”

Manadis grinned and blushed even more. She giggled next, shaking her head. Eskel smiled with her. 

“I really am sorry. I should’ve made my presence known. That was rude of me.”

“Really, it’s fine. I need to make sure I close my door completely from now on. Heh,” Manadis walked closer to Eskel. 

“You have a lovely voice.”

“Thanks. So far, you and Loki have heard it without me knowing. But I appreciate it. I always think that I’m disturbing everyone when I sing. Because I don’t hear any music in Asgard. No one plays instruments and no one sings. It’s, like, boring.”

“I think the Asgardians have festivals once in a while. But I’ve never been to one,” Eskel walked over to the table with Manadis following behind him. He set his books down and plopped himself onto a chair. 

“I would like to go to one. Maybe then I’ll get a chance to hear what kind of music these gods listen to.”

“It’s all folksongs. Nothing you would recognize, I’m sure.”

“How do you know? I thought you said you’ve never been to one of these parties.”

“I haven’t. People I know have told me.”

“Oh.”

Eskel looked up from the book he was skimming through. He shared eye-contact with Manadis. 

“And might I say that you look remarkable,” Eskel smiled slightly, “Really. You look great. I can see that you train hard.”

Manadis had her mouth hanging open a bit. Then she smiled at him and chuckled.

“Thanks. I really don’t see any difference, but...”

“You look beautiful. Like a young woman.”

“Well, I’m fourteen... That could qualify for a young lady. But I’ve never really heard young woman."

Eskel laughed. 

“Let’s get to work, shall we?” Eskel looked at Manadis once more before clearing his throat. The mortal turned in her seat to face Eskel better. 

He taught her all he planned for this lesson. Their class ended about twenty minutes early. Manadis offered that Eskel could just stay with her and talk for a while.

Eskel’s eyes kept wandering to the box containing the twin sai blades. 

“When I walked in on you before, I noticed that you had a blade in your hand. And, I was wondering... May I see it?” Eskel finally asked. 

“Sure.”

Manadis stood up and Eskel followed her. She handed the box to him. Eskel’s eyes darted around the box as his fingers traced over the designs in it. He carefully and slowly opened it. He took out one of the swords and placed the box back on the bed. Manadis watched as he turned the blade around in his hand. His eyes lingered on the Zircon.

“This is beautiful...” Eskel whispered.

“Yeah, I know. Thor gave it to me during my training today. He said I was ready to wield them, I guess.”

Eskel glanced up at her and said, “Yes, these are very prestigious. I think Prince Thor chose well.”

“Why are they so prestigious?”

“These sais were handmade by the Light Elves on Alfheim many, many years ago. They only made this pair with the rare and coveted blue Zircon gem. They are said to withstand any weather or destruction done to them. They do not lose shape, become dull, nor do they wear. And the gem gives the sai unlimited power. And gives continuous light for those who wield it. These are very special, Manadis. Very special and amazing, indeed.”

Manadis just watched Eskel’s face while he was speaking. He spoke with passion and with absolute respect for the sai blade. 

“You said that they were made on Alfheim. Isn’t that where you said you were from?”

Eskel looked scared. He quickly lifted his head to look at Manadis. Her eyes showed curiosity and wonder.

“Y-Yes.”

“So, that’s how you know so much about these things, right?”

“I suppose. I-I’ve done my research over the years about the history of Alfheim and the Nine Realms.”

“And you mentioned something about elves. What elves?”

Eskel seemed to be growing more nervous as he said, “Th-The Light Elves.”

“Are they special beings that lived on your planet-- err, realm?”

“They are the only beings on Alfheim.”

Manadis just stared at Eskel with a blank face. Eskel sighed. He lowered his face and reached for the top of his head. He pulled off his red hat and stared at the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Eskel held his hat in his hand and shook out his blond hair. Now revealed were two long, pointy elf ears. They twitched a bit when he sheepishly looked at Manadis. Manadis looked at the ears with a growing smile on her face, while her mouth was open. She laughed a little bit. Eskel felt embarrassed because he thought she was laughing at his ears. 

“That-- That’s so cool!” Manadis wouldn’t take her eyes off of the ears. Eskel felt a little bit better.

“How come you never told me before?”

“An elf isn’t really supposed to be on the same level of Asgardians. And it was hard to get a job. I had to hide them. Prince Thor and Prince Loki now know the truth.”

“They are amazing,” Manadis moved closer to Eskel. This was the first time since he revealed his ears that she looked at him completely. Now that she saw his face fully, she could see how he was a perfect elf. 

“Light Elves are supposed to look exactly like mortals or Asgardians, except for out ears.”

“I can tell. They’re wonderful. And I understand why you had to hide them. That’s terrible.... May I--?” Manadis looked at Eskel’s face before she actually asked. Eskel grinned and bent his head down a bit.

“Go ahead,” Eskel said. Manadis smiled at him, then carefully placed one of her hands on his right ear. It twitched and Manadis shot her hand away from it.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No. They are very sensitive to touch. But it doesn’t hurt.”

“Okay.”

Manadis placed two gentle fingers on the same ear and slid them up and down, observing the long part of it. Eskel let a content sigh escape his lips. He relaxed into the touch and his ears sagged. Manadis giggled. 

“They’re both so cool,” Manadis beamed. Eskel looked up so he was face-to-face with the mortal. Their noses weren’t very far apart from each other. 

“You really think so?”

“Yeah. I would kill to have ears like that!”

Eskel chuckled. 

They looked into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an hour. It was, in reality, only ten seconds. Then Eskel brought his lips closer to Manadis’s. Manadis did the same. And soon, their lips met and they kissed. Eskel wrapped his arms around Manadis’s waist, while she wrapped hers around his neck. 

The elf pushed her onto the bed and they fell with Eskel on top. They continued kissing.

“I love you, Manadis,” Eskel said when he let go for a second. 

Manadis kissed him one more time before replying with, “Call me Michelle.”

Eskel smiled and crushed his mouth against Manadis’s again. He dragged his hands up and down her sides, while Manadis was running her fingers through his blond hair, occasionally tugging at it. 

Manadis had allowed Eskel tongue to enter her mouth a while ago. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, dancing with each other. Then Manadis pushed harder into his lips so they were just kissing again. 

The Light Elf started moving his kisses elsewhere on Manadis’s body. He kissed and sucked on her neck, while the mortal sighed in delight. 

Just when they were on the verge of becoming too dirty, Manadis pushed at Eskel’s chest. He backed up, still on top of her. They were panting and happy with each other’s presence. 

Manadis noticed that Eskel’s eyes were glowing a fiery red. That intrigued her and she stared at them.

“What?” Eskel asked.

“Your eyes...” Manadis kept looking at them, her arms wrapped around Eskel’s waist. Eskel had placed each of his hands on either side of her head to prop himself up. The color of his eyes slowly faded back to green. 

Eskel put one of his hands so it was cupping the back of Manadis’s neck. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

“You are beautiful,” Eskel placed one more kiss on her lips. Manadis smiled widely at Eskel when their lips parted. 

“So are you.”

Eskel chuckled. Manadis hugged him tightly and pulled him so he way laying next to her on her bed. They each had their arms wrapped tightly around the other’s waist. 

“You are the best person I have ever met. And you are the only elf I’ve met. You are so amazing, Eskel. I cannot describe it in words.”

“And the same goes for me, Ma-- Michelle... Where did you get that name?”

“It was my real name before I became Manadis.”

“Then I am honored to call you as such.”

“I’d prefer being called that.”

Eskel smiled at the girl next to him. She smiled back. They were quiet and just laid with each other for the next ten minutes. Then Eskel asked Manadis something.

“Michelle?”

“Mmhm?”

“Does this mean we are, as the Midgardians say, dating?”

“Oh yeah. We’re a total team now,” Manadis craned her neck to look at Eskel. 

“Good,” Eskel smiled at her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

~~

Both Manadis and Eskel were late for supper. To make no one suspect anything, Eskel went back to his room to clean up before heading to the dining hall. Manadis just had to fix her hair before she entered the dining hall and took her normal seat by Thor. 

“Where have you been?” Thor asked Manadis, after taking a bite from his ham. 

“I, uh... Eskel was... he wanted to teach me another lesson before he left, and that took longer than he expected. Sorry.”

“No, that is fine. Learning is always a top priority.”

Manadis nodded her head. She kept glancing at the doorway for Eskel. To calm herself down, she placed some food onto her plate. Manadis started on a cooked carrot, eyes never leaving the doorway. 

Eskel appeared there about seven minutes later. He grinned at Manadis and took his seat at the back of the dining hall. She couldn’t help but smile, too. 

Manadis and Eskel both finished their food quicker than normal. The two love birds stood up at the exact same time,which made Manadis giggle.

“Please excuse me,” Manadis said to Thor. He nodded his head, and she darted down the steps and down the left isle. 

Loki wondered why the mortal was in such a rush. He watched her run down the steps, nearly knocking someone over on the way to the doorway. About thirty seconds after that, he saw the elf get up and leave. Loki chose to leave himself out of it. He figured Manadis just wanted to do something on her computer. 

Manadis walked down a hall heading towards her room and Eskel soon ended up by her side. She smiled as he laid an arm across her shoulders. 

“Do you want me to walk you back to your room?” Eskel offered.

“No thanks. I can do it.”

“Alright, then. I have to go my own way now. Good-bye,” Eskel pushed Manadis against the hallway wall. She squealed in surprise. The elf kissed her on the lips, trapping her to the wall with his arms. Manadis laughed when he let her go.

“Good night, Eskel. Love you.”

“Love you, too. See you tomorrow for our class,” Eskel spoke as he walked backwards, away from Manadis. 

“Can’t wait,” Manadis looked behind her shoulder and smiled. Eskel cheered and did a cartwheel as he jogged in the opposite way of Manadis. Manadis laughed and continued walking to her own room.


	11. Chapter 11

Manadis seemed much happier the next few days than she had in a long time. She knew it was because of Eskel. Their tutoring lessons were pretty much the same as before they were a couple, just a bit more light-hearted. At the end of every lesson, Eskel stayed with Manadis an extra twenty minutes. 

So, after a few more weeks of them dating in secret, Manadis grew friendlier with Sigyn at the fruit stand. And the mortal learned many new techniques she could use with her twin sais. Still, she wasn’t able to use their powers. 

Amongst all of this, Manadis had practically forgotten about her trouble with Loki, the God of Mischief. That is, until one Thursday evening. 

Manadis was sitting in her room, alone. Eskel left after their class ended. She was e-mailing her mother back on Midgard, when a knock sounded from the door. Manadis figured it was Eskel, who probably forgot one of his books.

“I’m coming,” Manadis said as she closed her laptop and walked quickly to the door. When she opened it, there stood her neighbor. Manadis jumped back, startled by his presence. 

“Oh.... Prince Loki. Hi.”

Loki seemed to have aged. And it had only been about a month since they last spoke to each other. His eyes looked tired, still green. And his hair wasn’t completely slicked back like it normally was. Some strands of hair fell to his face. This looked better, to Manadis. 

“Hello, Manadis.”

“How-How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while,” Manadis said. She felt disappointed that he didn’t call her Michelle. Him and Eskel were the only ones who really called her by her real name, and now she was down to one.

“I have faired well over these weeks.”

“Would you like to come inside?” Manadis opened her door a little more.

“No, that is alright. But would you mind accompanying me on a walk?”

“Sure. Let me just get my shoes,” Manadis stepped back inside her room, leaving the door open. She sat on her bed and fastened her black boots on herself. She also put on some of her armor to fit in better. 

“Alright. I’m ready.”

Loki tried to smile at her, but didn’t. He started walking down the hall, in the direction of his room. But they walked past there. Manadis was expecting Loki to say something to her on their walk. But he was quiet. When they reached a door that lead to outside the castle, Manadis decided to speak first.

“Loki?” she said. The prince looked down at her.

“Yes?”

“I just... I wanted to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry about being mean to you a month ago when you were in my room. I had no right to act like that towards you. And I’m just lucky I didn’t get beaten up by you. Because you are, truthfully, above me. In stature and power overall. You could have easily yelled at me and have given me that whole ‘you are a mortal and I am a god’ speech. But you didn’t. I was being a huge bitch. I hope you can forgive me. I’m really sorry.” 

Loki was quiet and looked ahead of him. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, and Manadis stood next to him. He turned to look at her.

“And I am sorry for coming off as rude and intimidating. And I kicked myself every day I did not come to you and apologize. I do not blame you for being unkind towards me that day in your room. I was trespassing on you, and that is not right. I now know that. I accept your apology, even though you really didn’t need to give one. I hope you can accept my apology, Michelle.”

Hearing her real name made Manadis smile.

“Of course.”

Loki grinned at her. Manadis was surprised when Loki patted her shoulder gently. 

“Thank you,” he said, “And might I say that you are most certainly not below me.”

“But you’re a god--“

“And you live here now. That can make you royal in my mind.”

Manadis was silent after that. Loki continued walking. 

“I, uh... I hear you singing a lot. From my room. And I thought that I would be annoyed by it, but it turns out that I am growing used to it.”

“Thanks,” Manadis said with uncertainty. 

“Now, what have you been learning in your training? I missed most of your classes because I was too afraid to face you.” 

“Oh, um... Just different kicks, flips, punches, and head-butts. And stuff like that. Heh... Oh, and Thor gave me a weapon about two weeks ago.”

Loki looked at Manadis with curiosity written on his face.

“Really? He gave it to you already?”

“You knew about the weapon?”

“My dear, all warriors are eventually given a weapon during their training. But I’m surprised that my brother gave it to you so soon. What was it?” Loki smiled slightly when he asked that.

“It was, uh, twin sai blades. And they each have a blue Zircon gem in the center of the handles. Thor says that it has, like, powers or something. And if used correctly, I can blast my enemies with it. It sounds cool. And they look beautiful.”

“I’ve heard of these blades. Only in history, really. Ho do you like them?”

“Oh, they’re amazing! Yeah, I love them.”

“Would you care to know what my weapon was?”

“Sure.”

“It was a scepter. And it was made of gold and crafted on Nidavellir by the Dwarves on that realm. That is also, of course, where Odin’s Gungnir and Thor’s Mijolnir were crafted. Yours were made on Vanaheim, maybe?”

“No, Alfheim. They were made by the Light Elves.”

Loki smirked, “And how do you know so much about those sais?”

“Thor explained some of the stuff about them to be, but I did research on the origin of the blades,” Manadis fibbed. Eskel was the one who really explained all of that to her, and more. 

“Ah, I see. I think you are worthy of them.”

"Thanks. I hope so. Thor said the same thing, so I hope both of you aren’t wrong.”

“No, you are the right one.”

They were quiet again, now entering a field of sorts.

“How are your regular classes?” Loki asked Manadis. 

“Oh, um... they’re fine. I’m enjoying them.”

“Good. Here, follow me,” Loki turned off the path they were following and headed down a hill. It was pretty steep, so Manadis hoped she wouldn’t fall and make a fool of herself. Manadis looked directly and the ground in front of her and took baby steps down the side of the hill. Loki seemed like he knew what he was doing, as he took large strides down the hill. Manadis sighed and continued slowly making her way down the steep hill. 

“How’re you holding up?” Loki asked Manadis when he was more than halfway down the hill. He turned his head to see her still nearly at the top. 

“Fine,” Manadis replied. Loki grinned and continued walking. 

At one point, Manadis reached a part of the hill that was wet and slightly muddy. She couldn’t see the mud because it was disguised by the grass. Manadis's boot stepped right on that mud. She slipped and screamed as she fell backwards. Loki looked behind him in alarm, but then couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the mortal. 

Manadis was on the ground, butt in the wet grass. Luckily, her butt missed the mud. Manadis stood up carefully, wiping her backside clean of any blades of grass. She blushed when she heard and saw Loki laughing at her.

“Are you alright?” Loki finally asked when his laughter subsided.

“Yeah,” Manadis nodded her head. 

“Be careful.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Loki chuckled some more. He felt like being nice today, and waited for Manadis to reach him. She eventually did, when he told her to take bigger steps. The mortal did that and nearly fell again. 

“Would you like to hold my hand?” Loki offered in a mocking way.

“Shut up.” 

Loki sniggered, which resulted in Manadis slapping his arm. Loki shot his head around to look at her, with a smile on his face.

“Did you just hit me?” Loki asked. 

“Yeah. ‘Cuz you were laughing at me.”

“You can’t slap me and get away with it,” Loki threatened, but said that in a teasing way. He kept walking down the hill and Manadis followed, right behind him. This hill seemed to be never-ending, to Manadis. 

Suddenly, she tripped on something and felt herself falling forward. She accidentally propelled herself into Loki’s back. They both fell down and rolled down the hill, and stopped when they reached the bottom. 

Manadis and Loki were both breathless. But Loki still managed to laugh through his deep breaths. He rolled onto his stomach to see Manadis on her back on the ground. 

“What was that for?” he asked. Manadis sat upright, clutching her side. She thought that she may have knocked into a rock while she was rolling down the hill. 

“I’m sorry. I tripped. But why the hell would you go that crazy route anyhow?!” 

“To get to see that,” Loki pointed in the distance. They were at some sort of edge of the city. In front of them was a cliff, and beyond that was a magnificent sunset. Manadis stared at it for some time before she started rubbing her side again. 

“It’s very pretty,” Manadis said, not looking at the sunset now. Loki caught the insincere tone of her voice. He looked her way and saw her rubbing her side, occasionally grimacing.

“Are you injured?” Loki began crawling towards Manadis.

“No, I’m fine. I just pulled some kind of muscle as we were falling,” Manadis made up an excuse. It really hurt more than a pulled muscle. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Why’d you bring me here, exactly?” Manadis was now sitting next to Loki. He had laid down on his back, with one hand behind his head. 

“I... I wanted to speak to you. You know, since we haven’t had a conversation in a little over a month.”

“Oh, well I appreciate that. Thanks. I knew my life was getting more boring without you to annoy me.”

Loki chortled under his breath, but a smile showed. 

“Yes, I can be very bothersome.”

Manadis looked at the sunset shining through the clouds supporting Asgard, and gliding over the mountains. The two were quiet.

“May I ask you something a bit... personal?” Loki suddenly asked. Manadis looked at the god.

“No, not at all.”

“Alright, then,” Loki sat upright, facing the hill. Manadis was already facing the outlook. 

“I’m just going to ask... straightforward. A-Are you and the elf in a relationship?”

Manadis was quiet, and refused to look at Loki. How did he know? Were they making it too obvious? 

“I’m just curious. Because I see you two together very often....”

Manadis looked at her knees now. Loki’s eyes widened in shock.

“So, you are!” the god said. Manadis nodded her head then looked up at Loki.

“Please, don’t say anything to anyone! Eskel doesn’t want anyone to know. Not yet.”

Loki smiled at her, “I give you my word. I will not speak of it. I am rather happy for you, actually.”

“Thanks.”

“I can see that you are a cute couple.”

“Alright, that’s enough.”

Loki giggled and laid back down again. Now it was Manadis’s turn.

“Do you have your eyes set on anyone?” Manadis smirked, knowing the answer. Now Loki was uncomfortable. He sighed. 

“Since you ask... that would bring me to my proposal for you,” he sat back up again.

“What?” 

“I have been smitten by a woman who runs one of the fruit stands in the marketplace--“

“Sigyn?” Manadis interrupted.

“Yes. How did you know?"

“I’m friends with her.”

“And did she mention anything?”

“About what? Because I know she likes you.”

“Well that’s very good to know. But, um... I was planning to wed her.”

This news made Manadis smile. 

“Really?”

“Yes. And she loves me just as I love her. She wants to ’tie the knot’ as well.”

“Oh, that’s so great!” Manadis leaned over, still in pain, and threw her arms around Loki. He was startled, but laughed and hugged her back.

“Congratulations!” Manadis gave him one more squeeze before letting go. He smiled at her.

“I’m glad you are enthusiastic about this. And remember how I mentioned a proposal?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, Sigyn and I agreed on one person to be her bridesmaid. And that person is you, Michelle. Would you do us the honors of being Sigyn’s bridesmaid at our wedding?”


	12. Chapter 12

Manadis was speechless. She only looked at Loki with her mouth hanging open slightly. Then she smiled.

“Of course. I’d be honored!”

Loki laughed and said, “Great! But I still haven’t said anything to my brother or Odin. You are the only person who knows about this. Don’t tell anyone until you get permission by either Sigyn or myself.”

“Okay.”

“I am not sure how father would react to this. But I love her.”

Manadis smiled warmly at him before saying, “He can respect that, Loki. You won’t have any problems.”

“I hope not.”

“And I bet Thor would be ecstatic to hear this.”

“He will, if I know my brother.”

They shared a silence. Manadis watched the sunset, while Loki laid back down on his back. Manadis soon joined Loki in laying down. She lowered herself to the ground and folded her hands on her stomach, then closed her eyes. 

“I’m very happy that we made up,” Loki said. Manadis smiled while still closing her eyes.

“So am I. And I’m happy that you used the door this time.”

Loki laughed. Manadis opened her eyes and saw Loki’s stomach growing and shrinking as he laughed. 

After fifteen more minutes, Manadis sat up.

“Should we be going? It’s already dark.”

Loki sat up as well and looked at the darkness surrounding them.

“I suppose we should.”

Loki and Manadis stood up.

“Do we really have to go back the way we came?” Manadis looked up the steep hill. Loki chuckled before answering her.

“No. Just hold on tight,” Loki said that and wrapped an arm around Manadis’s waist. 

“I thought only Thor could fly with his hammer.”

“Yes, but I can do that with magic,” Loki smiled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke with Manadis. They appeared in the castle. Manadis let go of Loki and wobbled a bit.

“Oh my God,” Manadis mumbled to herself. She had never teleported before. She’s used the Bifrost and traveled with Thor using his hammer, but she never teleported.

“How do you feel?” Loki placed a hand on Manadis’s shoulder to steady her.

“Dizzy... And kind of out of breath.”

“At least you’re not nauseous. Most people who teleport for the first time throw up afterwards.”

“Thanks for that support, Loki.”

Loki chuckled before he and Manadis walked back to their rooms. 

“Thanks, Loki,” Manadis said when she reached the door to her room, “Good night.”

“Good night, Michelle. Sleep well,” Loki folded his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth as he said that.

“You too,” Manadis smiled at Loki before she closed the door behind her. The mortal walked to her bed and removed her boots. 

She also took off the little armor she had on. Manadis wasn’t feeling tired, and it was only about 8:15 at night. She chose to practice with her sai blades. 

Thor had taught Manadis a new move she could so with her blades, but their lesson ended before he could show her how to do it perfectly. Out of memory, Manadis tried it. 

She ran, jumped off of her table with a flip, then sliced through the air with both blades and landed on her feet. She did it. Manadis smiled at herself for succeeding in that.

She soon grew bored with her routine. Manadis took a risk by improvising with everything she learned. She combined some of her techniques she used before she got the blades with using the sais. It worked out pretty well, but the mortal needed a target to get better at that. She really didn’t want to punch holes through her walls. 

Manadis went out on her balcony and looked at the ground beneath her. She was looking for an open and vacant spot to practice in. Then she wondered if she could go to the training grounds this late at night. She bet she could. 

At 9:45 at night, Manadis got completely dressed again and went outside the castle. She walked down some paths before she reached her training area. The only bad thing about her training area was that it had no targets, not even trees. She chose to improvise. 

Manadis tore off the clothing on both of her sleeves. She held that while she looked for something. She had to take a sack of horse feed from the stables nearby . Then she wrapped her cloth around it to make a sort of bullseye. Manadis placed that sack on the ledge that wasn’t facing the edge of the training area, so that if she knocked it down, it wouldn’t fall down far. 

Manadis started at a short distance to try and throw her sai inside the bullseye. She was off by a little the first time. 

The truth was, Thor hadn’t taught her how to throw her blades yet. Manadis wasn’t even sure if she was supposed to throw them. She chose to, since she saw how to throw swords like these off the Internet. It wasn’t that hard, to her. 

Manadis actually thought that this was fun after a while. It was like giant darts, although she always sucked at darts. Sh got further and further away from the sack. It was starting to rip and leak out the horse feed. 

After some more time of throwing her sais at the sack, Manadis thought of something. 

She was practicing to eventually throw these at creatures and people. This thought shocked her, and she stopped throwing her sai. What if that sack was a person’s head? And that feed spilling out of it would not be feed. What if it was blood? The blood of the creature or person she just killed.

That reality shook her up a bit. Manadis sat down in the center of the stone training area. She set down the one sai she was using in front of her. 

This is what she chose to do. She could have easily said no to Thor about going to Asgard with him. And becoming a warrior. She didn’t have to do this. Sh didn’t have to kill people. But she chose to. 

And Manadis thought about everything she had since she chose to come to Asgard. She had new friends in Thor, Loki, and Sigyn. She had a boyfriend, Eskel. She had these twin sai blades. She had an amazing trainer, Arik alongside Thor. She had a beautiful room for only her. 

Manadis thought about all of those things. Then she stood up again, a determined gleam in her eye. That same gleam she had on her first day of training. She would be the warrior she chose to be. She would be that warrior for her friends, family, and her lover. Manadis would do it for them.

She grabbed her other blade. Manadis thought of all of those people as she threw both sai blades at the sack.

Double bullseye.


	13. Chapter 13

Thor woke up and started getting dressed to meet Manadis for her training session. He couldn’t wait to tell her the amazing news that Loki recently shared with him. 

The demigod was completely surprised when he saw Manadis already practicing there. She had been early lately, but Thor expected her to be late for at least one lesson.

“Manadis!” Thor yelled cheerfully. Manadis stopped when she was about to throw another sai at the already battered feed sack. 

Thor paused when he got closer to Manadis. He saw that her clothes were torn (from when she tore off the fabric to make her bullsye). The mortal also looked exhausted. 

“Hi, Thor,” Manadis gave him a weak smile. She had never had a night without sleep before. 

“Are you alright?” Thor carefully placed a hand on Manadis’s shoulder. Manadis nodded.

“Yeah. Just a little tired.”

“How long have you been out here?”

“Um... Just - Just since last night.”

Thor’s eyes widened, then he said, “You have been out here all night?!”

“Yeah.”

“You must be extremely tired. Would you like to skip our lesson today?”

“No. I can do everything just fine.”

“And your torn clothes?”

Manadis pointed at the barely recognizable feed sack. Thor shook his head, then found himself chuckling.

“Very well. But when we are finished, I want you to rest until supper.”

“Yes, sir,” Manadis now smiled fully at Thor. Thor returned the grin and walked to the center of the training area, like he usually did. 

“Now, I want to start with where we left off yesterday. When you--“

“I, uh, already did it.”

“What?”

“I practiced that move last night. Do you wanna see?”

Thor looked confused, but nodded. Manadis walked further from the center. She stood and took a deep breath. Then she ran to the ledge, walked up the wall, flipped, and sliced through the air as she came down. She landed on her feet and stood back up straight again. Thor looked amazed.

“Very good, Manadis.”

“Thanks. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Could you use the sais for throwing? Like, at things?”

Thor smiled before answering with, “Yes, you can. Would you like to be taught how to throw them?”

“I know how.”

“How much could you do in a single night?” Thor asked Manadis. The mortal laughed, while looking up at Thor. 

“A lot. And that’s how I made that target. Sorry for ruining the feed.”

“That is fine. And I would appreciate it if you could show me.”

“Okay.”

Manadis stood at one end of the training area, facing the feed sack. Thor had stepped out of the way to watch. Manadis took a deep breath before chucking her right sai at the sack. It pierced a hole in the middle of the sack, which had already taken much abuse. 

Thor clapped his hands together. Manadis walked back to the sack to remove her blade. Then she stood opposite the sack again and threw both of her sais at it. She hit it perfectly with both. 

“That was amazing, Manadis. Now, would you like to know how to make your sais return to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw how you kept walking back to the sack to retrieve your blades. It would be easier for you if they just returned to you on their own during battle.”

“They can do that?” Manadis asked with an excited smile. 

“Yes. And forgive me if I cannot demonstrate how it is done. It is said that only the one who wields the sais has the power to make them return to the owner. But this is how... May I?” Thor held out his hand for one of Manadis’s sais. She handed it over to him. Thor walked to the middle of the training area, and Manadis followed. 

“You must hold the handle like this,” Thor showed her, “And as you release it, brush your fingertips over the Zircon. Then once it is out of your hand, just flex your fingers like this. And the blade should return to you.”

Thor handed the mortal back her sai. Manadis took in everything Thor explained to her. She stood at the center of the area, once Thor moved aside.

“You may try whenever you are ready.”

“Okay.”

Manadis brought her hand holding the blade back, and as she threw it, she remembered to touch the gem. She did, and she was slightly off from the bullseye of the sack. She just guessed she was off because she was worrying about touching the Zircon gem. Then she held out her right hand and flexed her fingers very slightly. 

The sai came flying towards her, and Manadis heard Thor scream as a warning. Manadis also screamed, and ducked out of the way just in time. Manadis fell to the floor, startled. Thor rushed over to her. 

“Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“It is fine, what you did. Your form and actions were correct. And it is nothing to be ashamed about if you missed the first time. The first time I tried retrieving Mijolnir, I nearly took off Arik’s head.”

Manadis laughed at that. Thor helped her to her feet, then he gave her back the sai that went out of control.

“Thanks,” Manadis took the sai, “Can I try again?”

“You may, but be careful. And don’t worry about the target this time. You could hit the top of it, for all I care. Just hit something on it and try summoning the sai back to you.”’

“Okay,” Manadis nodded her head as she said that. The she got in the same position as before. She threw the blade, touching the gem on the way. She hit a perfect bullsye, even though she didn’t intend to. Manadis heard Thor chuckling, and that made her smile. 

The mortal stood up straight and flexed the fingers on her right hand. The blade came at her again, but Manadis was determined to catch it this time. She closed her eyes and screamed out in pain when she caught the sai. Thor ran to her again. 

Manadis actually caught the sai, but she caught it from the blade end of it. She had a long, thin cut on the inside of her right hand. It was dripping blood down her hand and arm. Thor rested the blade beside the two of them. 

“My, my...” Thor began, looking at the wound, “This may need some time to work on, Manadis. We should really practice other things before we get this down.”

“Okay. Well, at least I caught it,” Manadis smiled. 

“Yes, at least you caught it,” Thor laughed, “Would you like to get a bandage from inside the castle?”

“No, I’m okay,” Manadis used her left hand to rip more cloth from her outfit, "Do you think you could wrap this around my hand?”

Thor chuckled and took the cloth from her, “Of course. You come up with the most unconventional ways to fix problems.”

Manadis giggled, and watched as Thor tied her hand up in the cloth. Once he was done, he decided to not let Manadis train with the sais for the rest of the lesson. The mortal agreed that that was the best thing to do. 

Instead, Thor taught her more defensive moves for battle. 

Their lesson ended early, and Thor wanted Manadis to rest before he taught her other things. They were both sitting on the stone floor of the training area. Manadis was wiping sweat from her forehead, and Thor was watching her. 

“How is your hand?” Thor asked her. Manadis looked at her bandaged right hand. The blood was now clearly seen through it. 

“Uh, I could use more bandage,” Manadis showed Thor her hand. Thor nodded his head. Manadis ripped off more cloth from her outfit. By now, she had no sleeves and barely a shirt. Her stomach was now slightly noticeable. 

Thor took the cloth from her and wrapped it around the wound again. Manadis winced when Thor tied it a bit too tight around her hand.

“Did I hurt you?” Thor asked when he saw her hand flinch. 

“No, it’s okay. It was just a little tight.” 

“Alright. Just tell me when I hurt you.”

“You didn’t actually hurt me.”

“Still... I don’t want to harm you in any way.” 

“I know. The same goes for me.” 

Thor smiled at Manadis. He glanced at her slightly exposed stomach. And Thor noticed that there was barely any ‘fat’ there anymore. He looked back at Manadis’s face. This was the first time that he noticed that she had slimmed down considerably since he brought her to Asgard. 

“May I say that you look amazing, Manadis.” 

Manadis looked into Thor’s blue eyes. 

“Thanks. You’re looking good, as well.”

“No, I mean it. You have a tremendous figure about you now. And that shows that you work incredibly hard.”

“Thanks a lot. I really didn’t notice any difference,” Manadis rested her arm across her bare stomach. She was always insecure about her body, so this was just one of those times.

“You do look great. And would you like me to cancel your class today? Since you are tired and injured.” 

“No, that’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“And how are those classes? I never really get to talk with you anymore. Do you enjoy them?”

“Oh yeah, I love them. And I’m learning a lot. Most of it I never knew, so this is a great experience for me.”

“Very good. And how is Eskel?”

“He’s... fine.”

“You know about him, right?”

“What, that he’s an elf? Yeah, I know. It’s actually really cool,” Manadis remembered the first night that Eskel shared his feelings for her with her. 

“Other creatures really are amazing. And Loki and I went off to fi-- Oh, Manadis!” Thor suddenly exclaimed, and grabbed Manadis’s hand. Manadis laughed in surprise.

“What?”

“I have the most amazing news to tell you. My brother has finally found a maiden! And--“

“He’s getting married. I know. Loki told me already. And he was worried that you and his father wouldn’t be so thrilled about it.”

“I am beyond thrilled! And I’m sure father would feel the same.”

“Did Loki tell you that he chose me to be the bridesmaid at his wedding?”

Thor had a growing smile on his face, and it got even bigger when Manadis told him that. He laughed.

“No, he did not. But that is wonderful. I am so happy that you will be a part in his wedding. And he shared with me that I will be his groomsman.”

“Wow! This will be so fun! I’m really happy for your brother.”

“As am I. And did Loki introduce you to his bride: Sigyn?”

“Well, he never introduced me to her. I had been friends with Sigyn previously.”

“Oh, so this is even better for you because you know both of them.”

“Well, that makes it easier for me to talk to both of them. But did you meet Sigyn?”

“Not yet. Loki promised that I will meet her later tonight.”

“She’s really sweet. You’ll like her.”

“I know I will. And if she wooed my brother, then I know she must be something.”

Manadis smiled at Thor. 

“You are permitted to leave whenever you want, Manadis. I enjoyed talking with you.”

“Me too. And I think I want to change before I see Eskel. He’d probably think I was crazy if I was dressed like this.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Good-bye, Manadis,” Thor stood up, as did Manadis.

“Bye.”

Manadis took both of her sais and held them in her hands as she walked away from the training platform. 

“Oh, wait!” Thor yelled. Manadis turned around to see Thor jogging towards her.

“What? Did I forget something?”

“No. I almost forgot to give you this,” Thor walked some ways past Manadis and bent down. He reached behind a bush and pulled out a leather belt. It had slightly more bells and whistles on it than a normal belt. 

“This is to hold your sais. It has these spaces in the sides to hold them. I really didn’t think it was easy for you to walk around holding your blades.”

“Thank you, Thor,” Manadis leaned over and hugged the demigod, “You are so nice to me. You give me so much.”

“Well, I want you to be prepared.”

Manadis let go of him, and Thor handed her the belt. It was a dark navy blue, so it looked like it was black.

“Well, put it on,” Thor urged Manadis. She giggled and did as she was told. Then, Thor showed her how to put the sais in their rightful holders. 

“Now you look like a true Asgardian warrior,” Thor told Manadis when he stepped back from her. 

“Not yet,” Manadis smiled.

“But you are close, Manadis.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Hi!”

“Hello, my dear.”

Manadis ran up to Eskel and hugged him. Eskel returned the hug, and also kissed Manadis on her head. It was another one of their tutoring classes. 

“How are you?” Eskel asked his girlfriend.

“I’m fine. And you?”

“I’m doing well.”

“Good,” Manadis smiled at him. She had changed into clean clothes after her training sessions with Thor. But she still had the cloth from her old outfit wrapped around her hand because she couldn’t wrap a bandage around it with only one hand.

“Let’s get started,” Eskel said. He plopped his books down on the table and looked for today’s lesson. Manadis sat with him.

“Why don’t you tell me about your training session while I get everything set up?”

“Okay... Well, I kind of taught myself how to throw my sais last night. And Thor showed me how to make them come back to me once I throw them.”

“And how did that go?”

“I... didn’t get the hang of it yet. I almost got my head cut off the first time. And the second time, I caught it upside down, so I cut my hand. So Thor decided that we shouldn’t practice that for a little while longer.”

Eskel looked up from his book and at Manadis’s injured hand when she mentioned getting cut. He saw the cloth that Manadis just tried to hide from his sight.

“Can I see your hand?”

“No, I’m fine. Really, it’s not a big deal.”

“Michelle,” Eskel said in a serious tone of voice, reaching out his hand for Manadis’s. Manadis sighed, but obeyed. She held out the hand wrapped in her cloth. 

“You didn’t wrap it up properly yet? Manadis, you could get infected! Come with me,” Eskel stood up. Manadis followed. He walked into her bathroom and pulled out the roll of bandage from one of the cabinets. He motioned to the bed when he came back out. Manadis and Eskel sat on her bed. 

Eskel gently removed the cloth from Manadis’s right hand. The cut looked worse than he thought. It was still bleeding a little, but the fact that it ran across nearly her entire palm worried him. 

“I told you to be more careful,” Eskel looked at Manadis. She looked at him, as well.

“I know. But this wasn’t my fault. I was trying something new, and I messed up.”

“Okay,” Eskel sighed. He told Manadis to wash off the wound in the bathroom sink. When she came back, Eskel wrapped the real bandage around the cut on her right hand. She was soon properly taken care of. 

“There you are,” the elf said when he was finished. 

“Thanks,” Manadis leaned over and kissed Eskel on the lips, “Now, let’s get to work.”

“Yes, I agree,” Eskel chuckled. They both went back to the table in the room, and Eskel started his lesson.

It was focused mainly on math that day. It was different and harder than anything Manadis ever learned, but she eventually got the hang of it. 

At the end of their class, Manadis thought about telling her boyfriend about Loki and Sigyn’s wedding. But Loki told her not to tell anyone until he told both Thor and Odin. Manadis knew that Thor was aware of it, but she wasn’t sure about Odin. She decided to keep it to herself for now.

“Manadis?” Eskel spoke. Manadis was on her bed, while the other was still at the table. She looked up at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“When do you think it would be the right time to tell someone about us?”

Manadis had to think about that before she answered with, “I... don’t know. I think I’m ready to tell whoever. But are you?”

Manadis knew that Loki already knew about their relationship. But Eskel didn’t know that. 

“I’m still unsure. Because I don’t want anyone to judge you.”

“Me? Why?” Manadis laughed. 

“Because you are the mortal that was hand-picked by the two princes. You have your reputation going, and it isn’t stained in ny way. I am an elf. I already am considered filth, and now I’m in this castle... Do you understand what I’m saying?” 

Manadis stood up and walked over to Eskel as she said, “Do you really think that I care about what other people think of me? I don’t give a rat’s ass about their opinions. The only thing I care about is you, Eskel. And I will protect you.”

Manadis was now sitting across from Eskel again. He had his hands folded on the table. Manadis reached out her hand and placed it on top of one of Eskel’s lovingly and comfortingly. He grinned at her. 

“So... is that a yes?” Eskel said.

“I’m ready to tell people. Are you?”

“I’m still nervous.”

“Then, I’ll wait. Whenever you are ready, Eskel. But if we hold out too long, then people might suspect things.”

“You’re right. Should we start tomorrow?”

“Sure. But before I say something, I want to make sure that you’re ready.”

“I... am. Yes, I am ready.”

“Okay... Then, I need to tell you something.”

“What?”

“Someone already knows about us.”

Eskel’s green eyes widened.

“Who?” 

“Loki.”

“How did he-- Wait, did you tell him?”

“I swear, I didn’t. He said that he assumed we were a couple when I went out to talk with him last night.”

“Oh... And what did he say?” 

“He said that he was happy for us, and that we were a cute couple.”

Eskel laughed.

“Did he really say that?”

“Yeah, no joke.”

“Well then... I guess we are ready to go public with this.”

“I doubt that anyone would really care about us dating, Eskel.” 

“Heh, why wouldn’t they? It’s an Light Elf and a Midgardian as a couple. It will be the talk of the city.”

Manadis laughed, and squeezed on Eskel’s hand harder.

“Maybe. But how about we tell Thor tomorrow? He should be the first one to know... besides Loki.”

“Alright. But when?”

“Are you free tomorrow morning?”

“Yes. I’m free almost every morning.”

“Okay. Then, you can come to my training session with me. Arik won’t be there. Thor told me that he won’t really be my trainer anymore. So, it’ll just be me, you, and Thor.”

“Sounds good to me. What time?”

“Seven. And meet me in front of the conference hall.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Manadis repeated with a smile. She let go of Eskel’s hand. Eskel stood up and walked over to Manadis’s side of the table. He bent down so he was at her level, while she was still sitting. 

“I love you,” the elf said to her with a smile. 

“You too,” Manadis said back. Her and Eskel leaned in for a kiss. It was a long one, which neither of them minded. 

Then Eskel had to leave.

“Good-bye, Michelle,” Eskel said as he opened the door to leave. 

“Bye. Sleep well.”

“I will. You have sweet dreams, as well.”

“Okay,” Manadis chuckled. They shared one more quick kiss before Eskel left.

Tomorrow would be a big day for both Manadis and Eskel.


	15. Chapter 15

Manadis was waiting in front of the conference hall for Eskel. She was alone in that hallway, pacing back and forth. She was wondering how she was going to tell Thor that she and Eskel were dating. 

All of a sudden, Manadis felt two arms on her shoulders and someone yelled ‘Boo!’. Manadis screamed and spun around, only to see a laughing Eskel behind her. 

“Oh my God! Don’t do that!” Manadis clutched her heart, which was racing.

“I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist. You look beautiful in your training garments,” Eskel smiled at Manadis and kissed her. 

“Let’s go. I don’t want to be late because of you,” Manadis turned around and walked out of the castle first. Eskel followed her. 

“Your training grounds are very hidden away,” Eskel said while walking down some stairs with Manadis. 

“Not really. Well, if you know how to get there, it’s not.”

Manadis arrived with Eskel in her training area and looked around. She didn’t see Thor, so she guessed they must’ve been a bit early. Thor always arrived at seven on the dot. 

“This is where you train?” Eskel asked as he traced his fingers alone the designs of the low stone walls. 

“Yeah.”

“It is very small.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“But that’s not a bad thing,” Eskel laughed. He adjusted his red cap and walked over to Manadis. He didn’t notice the belt holding the sais on her before. 

“And I see you now have the proper holder for your blades,” Eskel pointed at the belt around Manadis’s waist. The mortal looked down as well.

“Yeah. Thor gave it to me after our lesson yesterday. And who’s gonna start telling him about us?”

“Just say that you and I are a couple now.”

“It’s a bit harder than that, Eskel.”

“Really? I’ll tell him, then. Since you are too scared.”

“I’m not scared. It’s just difficult to explain.” 

“I will say it.”

“No, I want to. It was my idea to do this, so I should tell him.”

“Tell who what?” Thor entered the training area just then. Manadis and Eskel spun around to face him.

“I apologize. It is none of my business. And very good to see you, Eskel. How have you been enjoying the castle?” Thor stepped forward and shook Eskel’s hand. 

“Oh, it’s wonderful, sir. Really, it’s awesome.” 

“Did Manadis invite you to watch?”

“Actually, she--“

“I wanted him to come here with me so we could tell you something,” Manadis cut her boyfriend off. Thor folded his hands in front of him and furrowed his brow a little bit.

“Alright, then. What is it?”

Manadis looked up at Eskel before taking a deep breath.

“Eskel and I are... we’re sort of dating,” Manadis rocked back and forth on her heels while she said that, not looking at Thor. Thor was quiet and looked from Eskel to Manadis.

“We love each other, sir. And we’re an item now,” Eskel smiled at Thor. Thor was still silent. Then he smiled widely and laughed. 

“Congratulations, both of you! I am thrilled with this news,” Thor approached the two of them and embraced both Manadis and Eskel at the same time. The hug was crushing them, but they knew that it was out of love. 

“Thanks, Thor,” Manadis said when Thor let both her and Eskel go. 

“How long has this been going on?” Thor said with the smile he kept. 

“About a month,” Eskel answered him.

“And how come I was not told about this sooner?” 

“We weren’t ready to tell anyone yet,” Manadis said, glancing at Eskel. Eskel nodded. 

“Ah, I see. Does anyone else know of this?”

“Loki, but we didn’t tell him. He figured it out himself.”

“Oh...”

They were all quiet now.

“Are we ready to start, Manadis?” Thor asked his pupil.

“Sure.”

“And Eskel you are welcome to stay.”

“Oh, well, uh.... Thanks. I think I will stay. I have nothing better to do,” Eskel squeezed Manadis’s shoulder before sitting on the entrance steps to watch their training session. 

Thor stepped to the center of the training area to tell Manadis about her task today. Eskel saw Manadis nod her head then walk to one end of the platform. 

The mortal did two front flips before kicking the air and pulling out her sai blades. Once they were in her hands, she sliced through imaginary opponents and stabbed the air. 

“Very good. But just make sure to always...” was all Eskel could hear come from Thor. Thor whispered the rest to Manadis. 

Eskel was very impressed with that one move. He wondered what else Manadis could do.

“Do it again,” Thor said to Manadis. 

“Okay,” was her answer. And Manadis did the same as before. Eskel didn’t really see any difference, but to Thor, she did it ten times better.

Then Thor instructed to do other moves. The first one was for offense. Manadis continued to do defensive tricks after. 

At one point, Thor stopped teaching Manadis.

“How is your hand?” Thor lifted Manadis’s cut up, bandaged hand from yesterday.

“Uh, it still kind of hurts. But I could try again if you--“

“No. It’s too risky. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt further.”

Manadis looked disappointed but said, “Okay.” 

“Would you like to continue?”

“Yeah, of course. We have ten minutes left. I wanna use all of it training.”

Thor smiled and said, “Very well, Manadis. Come.”

Manadis glanced behind her to wave at Eskel. He waved back. 

Thor practiced with Manadis for the duration of the class. He showed her how to avoid certain moves of his, and how to attack at the perfect times. 

Manadis’s training lesson ended. She walked back over to Eskel and he hugged her tightly. Then he kissed her head and smiled at her.

“You did great! I’m so proud of you, Michelle,” Eskel said to her.

“Thanks,” Manadis giggled. Thor came towards them. 

“What did you think?” Thor asked Eskel.

“Oh, she did amazing. And you are a great trainer, Prince Thor.”

“I told you, that you may address me as Thor.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m going to get water,” Manadis informed both men and left. The water ‘fountain’ wasn't far from the training area, but it wasn’t in the castle. Thor decided to talk to Eskel while Manadis was gone.

“Do you battle, Eskel?”

“Me? No. To tell you the truth, I was actually the one that was weak and picked on most of my life.”

“Oh, that is terrible. I could show you some techniques some day, if you would like.”

“You would do that? That’d be nice, yeah. Thanks.”

“Any time.”

“But I, uh, do gymnastics. On Midgard it is called gymnastics. But aerobics, and things like that.”

“You do?” this seemed to peek Thor’s interest. 

“Yeah. When I lived in my hut, I used to practice all the time. I still have things to catch up on in the castle.”

“I would love to see you demonstrate something,” Thor gestured to the open training area.

“Right now?” Eskel asked, surprised.

“If you don’t mind.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Eskel carefully walked to one end of the training area.

“I feel more comfortable on grass, or the bouncing ground I had in the forest. But this will be okay,” Eskel explained to Thor. Thor nodded his head. 

Eskel had his back to the majority of the training area. Then he raised his hand over his head and did about five cartwheels through the area. Thor chuckled. 

Eskel continued to do back flip after back flip. Then he included spins in the air throughout his back flips. Thor was amazed with the elf’s flexibility. 

Eskel bowed when he was done, still breathing heavily. Thor clapped and chuckled. Manadis started walking back into the training grounds at that moment. 

“That was excellent, Eskel,” Thor patted Eskel’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Eskel said breathlessly. Manadis entered the training area Eskel and Thor were in. 

“I’m back,” she announced. Thor turned around and looked at her.

“Before you leave, Manadis, I want to share something with you. Do you remember when I told you that you could use your sais as a beam, let’s say?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I didn’t tell you that I don’t know how to use that power. My brother volunteered to help you whenever you were ready. He is the expert in all things magic. That will be soon. As soon as you get the summoning of the blades down, I promise that Loki will teach you that.”

“Okay, great. I can’t wait. Thanks, Thor,” Manadis hugged her trainer. She walked to Eskel, and the elf wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Bye,” Manadis said to Thor.

“Good-bye. And I would suggest to keep practicing, Eskel,” Thor grinned at Eskel. He smiled back at Thor. The couple walked out of the training area together.

“What was he saying? Keep practicing what?” Manadis asked when her and Eskel were nearing the castle. Eskel chuckled.

“I’ll explain when we get back to your room.”


	16. Chapter 16

Eskel never ended up showing Manadis his gymnastic flips and tricks. His girlfriend pretty much forgot about that, too. But soon Manadis was alone. In her room, which she felt very comfortable in by now. 

This was the first time in a long time that she felt bored. She didn't want to practice now because her hand still hurt. She didn't feel like using the Internet. She wanted to do something different. 

Manadis did a full turn around her room. She observed every inch and corner, searching for something to do. Then, her eyes fell upon a black rectangular object hidden underneath her nightstand. It was dusty. The mortal girl smiled. 

Manadis walked over to her nightstand and bent down to pick up her clarinet case. She grabbed a tissue and cleaned off all of the dust that had collected on the case. 

Manadis hadn't played this instrument in over a month. She was so excited to finally see it again, and have time to play it. But she didn't know where she put all of her sheet music. 

The mortal searched through drawer after drawer, looking for her folder full of clarinet music. Maybe she thought that one of the service people could have moved it while setting up her new outfits. Manadis prayed not. 

When she thought she looked everywhere, Manadis sat on her bed in defeat. She wanted to talk to Eskel to possibly see if he had seen her music folder anywhere. The girl doubted it. Still, it was worth a try. 

Manadis left her room and closed the door behind her. She walked some time through the castle to find Eskel's room. Manadis knocked on the door when she found the room.

"Eskel? It's Michelle. I need to ask you something," Manadis pressed herself against the door to either hear a reply or the clicking of an opening door. Nothing could be heard. She knocked again.

"Hello?"

Manadis thought she heard a bump that time. It resembled when she falls on the hard wooden floor in her room. After a short while, the door opened.

It was Eskel. But he was very sweaty and was breathing heavily. He had his hat on, but it was slightly off kilter, since he probably raced to put it on. 

"Hey," he said. Manadis just looked at him. Then she laughed a small laugh.

"What were you doing in there? You look like you just ran a marathon," Manadis grinned and let herself inside. She truthfully had never been inside Eskel's room. 

It was a mess. And Manadis always thought that her boy was the neatest thing ever! There was barely any floor visible under the piles of books, papers, and other junk. But there was one area in the room that was cleared. It looked like a runway. It had a light colored wooden floor, and it looked like it was just polished or something like that. this seemed very strange to Manadis. 

"What did you need exactly?" Eskel removed his red, oversized baret and ran a hand through his hair. Manadis turned around to face him. 

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if you saw my music folder? It's, like, a thick folder that holds all of my sheet music. I couldn't find it and I was hoping you had an idea of where it was."

"A music folder? I don't think-- Oh, wait!" Eskel jumped over a junk pile and opened a few small drawers in one large cabinet. In the next minute, he pulled out Manadis's music folder. She gasped.

"How did you get that?" she asked him, as her boyfriend climbed back over a pile. Manadis took the folders from him and skimmed through it to see if everything was there. 

"I saw it in your room a while ago, and I thought it was a Midgardian book. I thought it would be interesting to read... But you have some strange languages on your realm."

Manadis giggled. She knew that he was talking about the scales and notes on all of the papers.

"It's not a language, Eskel. It's called sheet music. And it's notes to certain songs. I use these as a reference when I play songs on my clarinet."

"Is that that instrument you told me about?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been practicing?"

"Not really. I've been so busy lately that I forgot about it."

"Well, I would really like to hear you play. It all sounds very interesting."

"Okay. But maybe not today, 'cuz I haven't played in over a month."

"But I want to hear you play," Eskel whined. 

"Some other time."

"No!" Eskel grabbed Manadis's hands in his and begged. He acted like a young child. 

"Pretty please?" he pleaded. 

"Alright, fine! Just don't laugh if I mess up."

Eskel cheered then said, "How can I laugh when I don't even know what this instrument sounds like?"

Manadis rolled her eyes, but grinned at her boyfriend. Then she playfully pulled Eskel by his shirt to drag him to her room. Eskel giggled. 

Once they arrived, Manadis sat on her bed. She wished she had a stand to lean her music on. The mortal looked around her room to see what she could use. She found a book divider and too that, causing a whole row of books to fall to one side. Eskel chuckled at that. Manadis stuck her tongue out at him and stood up instead. Then she used the table in her room and set the divider down. She leaned her music sheets on it afterwards. 

Manadis began to put together her clarinet. Eskel watched in amazement. The clarinet was separated into five different pieces. Once she put them together, Manadis had to attach her reed to the mouth piece. She showed it to Eskel when she was finished.

"Wow. I've never seen an instrument like that."

"Oh, come on. They have to have similar instruments here, right?"

"It's a possibility, but I've never seen one. What is it called again?"

"A clarinet."

"Could you play it now?" Eskel asked eagerly.

"Sure."

Manadis walked to the table and sat in a chair. She pulled herself away from the table a bit before bringing the mouth piece to her mouth. She played a few warm-up notes, which broke Eskel into applause. Manadis laughed.

"Those were just warm-ups, Eskel," Manadis smiled at him. Eskel smiled back, blushing slightly for his overreaction. 

Then Manadis began playing a Beatles tune called "When I'm Sixty-Four" from her Beatles music book. Eskel liked how this instrument sounded. 

The mortal knew that Eskel wouldn't criticize or judge her because he doesn't know how these songs were supposed to sound. That was why Manadis agreed to play for him. She finished the song and Eskel clapped again. 

"That was magnificent! How do you know how to read that?"

"Six years of practice."

"Wow. That's great! I wish I could play an instrument."

"You don't? That's strange. I always pictured elves to be able to play some kind of mystical instrument or flute thing."

"I can't do that, Michelle. But... I can do gymnastics."

This took a moment for Manadis to register what he said. Then she broke out into an enormous grin. 

"Really?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Would you like to see?"

"Hell yeah! Oh, wait... Was that why you were all sweaty when I went to your room? And why there was a clear path in your room not covered by junk?"

"Yes. You should be a detective."

"Ha-ha," Manadis said sarcastically, "Show me!"

"Okay, okay," Eskel walked to an open space in Manadis's room and started doing cartwheels, flips, somersaults, spins, and anything imaginable that relates to gymnastics. He bowed when he finished. Manadis was speechless, but her mouth was gaping open. 

"Oh my God! That was amazing, Eskel! I wish I could do stuff like that! Really, fantastic," Manadis applauded her boyfriend. 

"Thanks for enjoying that. But I've never really been able to put all of that into action. I wasn't raised to do that for competition. I just did things like that in my free time. And I've always wondered what--"

Eskel was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Manadis told Eskel to go in her bathroom to hide. She straightened herself out and opened the door.

It was a maid. She was fairly old, and looked slightly frantic.

"Yeah?" Manadis asked, wondering what the servant was worried about. 

"Um, good day, miss. Prince Thor requests your presence. He seemed rather urgent about it, as well. You will find him in the throne room."

And the maid left without another word. Manadis watched her scurry down the hall. Then she went back inside her room and began strapping on her boots. 

Eskel came out of the bathroom he was hiding in to see Manadis racing to the door. 

"Hey!" Eskel yelled out, and followed her. But Manadis was already running down the hallway when he reached the door. 

"Where are you going?" Eskel screamed, hoping his girlfriend would hear him. 

"Thor needs me," Manadis yelled back to him. That would be something she would be repeating in the future.


	17. Chapter 17

Manadis reached her destination and froze at the door when she saw Thor, Loki, Sif, the Warriors Three, and Frigga standing at the end of the conference hall. They were all standing in a circle, around something that had a shield of translucent gold around it. Manadis was afraid to make her presence known and disrupt whatever it was that they were doing. Thankfully for her, Volstagg saw her and whispered something to Thor. The Asgardian prince looked at the entrance to see Manadis standing there. Everyone else present looked her way as well. 

"Welcome, Manadis," Thor spoke in a solemn tone. From a distance, he didn't look like his normal jovial self, to Manadis. Thor seemed saddened. 

"Hi," Manadis muttered. 

"Come. I must explain something to you."

Manadis walked briskly to the raised platform everyone was on, not looking up. She made her way next to Thor. Manadis unintentionally gasped and jumped back when she saw what was under the golden veil. It was Odin. And he was laid on his back, covered by a blanket. His one eye was closed. It looked like he was dead.

"Don't be frightened, Manadis," Thor gently grabbed the mortal's shoulder and directed her closer to the peaceful form of the All-father. Manadis waited to be addressed again and did not speak. 

"My father is not dead, contrary to what you may think," Thor began, "He is in a state where he can no longer move nor speak. Odin will be unresponsive during this time."

"What he means is that the All-father is... Well, asleep, dear," Frigga jumped in. 

"It is called the Odin-sleep," Loki added. 

"And during this time of rest for my father, Asgard is presumed weakened by other realms. So, our city is attacked, in hopes of being taken over. We must take extra precautions against these forces. Therefore... We need to fight to defend ourselves," Thor looked at Manadis, hoping for signs of understanding. 

"D-Do I offer my services, too?" 

Thor actually chuckled, and Fandral and Volstagg grinned. 

"I will not risk that yet, Manadis. But your training will be postponed until further notice. Just stay in the castle. That's all you need to worry about for now."

Manadis nodded her head. 

"You may go. We will alert the other Asgardians."

Manadis took a quick glance at the people around her before turning around and leaving. Manadis walked to her room, where she left Eskel. She figured that he must have went back to his room, but she wanted to check in hers first. 

To the mortal's surprise, Eskel was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. The elf sat up when he heard the door open. 

"There you are! What happened?" Eskel ran up to Manadis and embraced her. 

"Odin is in his Odin-sleep, or whatever they called it."

Eskel's face looked grim.

"Oh... I have experienced one of those. And my first hut in the forest was destroyed because of it. This is a serious matter, Michelle."

"Yeah. Thor said that we were gonna be under attack."

"Don't be scared, but the attacks usually happen as soon as the All-father goes under."

"Oh God," Manadis groaned. 

"You'll be fine. Just... stay with me. And I promise to protect you," Eskel kissed the top of Manadis's head. 

"I'll do the same for you," Manadis gave a weak smile to Eskel. They kissed each other, and the castle shook.


	18. Chapter 18

Manadis didn't know what was happening. She was in the dark. Literally. The mortal was in a dark cellar underground, being held by Eskel. She wanted to help above ground in the battle, but Eskel didn't want to risk her safety. He held her close to him, and every time the cellar shook he squeezed her closer to him. During that time, Manadis asked Eskel things. She was scared.

"Eskel?" she asked in a whisper.

"What?"

"How long does the Odinsleep last?"

"It depends. Sometimes only a day. But other times a week or more. But this one didn't seem too serious. I wouldn't worry."

There was faint screaming and more crashing from above them.

"But I am worried, Eskel!" Manadis suddenly released herself from her boyfriend's protective arms. She grabbed herself in her own lonely hug. Manadis felt like crying. She bit her tongue and kept her eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you're from Midgard. All of these things must seem very scary to you. Michelle, I didn't mean for you to be scared like this. I'm sorry for alarming you."

"I'm scared, yes! But I want to help! Up there," Manadis pointed to the low ceiling, "What about Thor?! And Loki, and Sif... Eskel, I can help them!"

"No, Michelle," Eskel stood up now. He could barely see her, but felt her presence.

"Why not?" Manadis nearly yelled at him.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt! Let's be honest. I know you've improved so much since your first day in training. But you are nowhere near the abilities of one of the warriors--"

A deafening explosion sounded from above the cellar. It sent Manadis crashing to the floor, and Eskel grabbed the wall for support. Some dust and pebbles fell from the stone ceiling. 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Please, let me help them. I can do it, Eskel. Why don't you believe me?" now Manadis let a tear roll down her cheek. Eskel knelt down in front of Manadis. He could see her better than before. Eskel gently took her head in his hands and forced her to look up at him.

"I love you, Michelle. I don't know what I would to if something happened to you. Honest. Especially if I never see you again."

Eskel wiped the single tear off of Manadis's cheek. She closed her eyes and lowered her head once more. Then she lunged herself at Eskel and embraced him.

"Tell me that they're okay," she whispered into his neck. Eskel hugged his girlfriend back. 

"I promise you. Thor, Loki, everybody. They're okay up there. They're just as fine as we are here."

"Yeah, but they're not with us in this stupid cellar!" Manadis didn't mean to yell, but it came out that way. She moved away from Eskel. He could see that she was genuinly worried and scared. But oddly enough, not for his or her own life. Manadis was scared for the loss of her friends. Thor, Loki, Sygin. Even Thor and Loki's family.

"Let me help them," Manadis got closer to Eskel, "I don't want to lose any of them either. They're my whole life on this realm. I have no one else here to help me. Please, let me go. I can do good things. I know I can, Eskel. I promise to come back."

Eskel sighed. He kissed Manadis once on the lips before standing up. Manadis followed him to her feet.

"I want you to be careful. But if you're doing this, I want to come with you."

Manadis smiled at Eskel before saying, "Of course. Just be careful."

Eskel found the door to the cellar, which was on the ceiling. He unlocked it and carefully peeked his head through the opening crack it made. There was so much smoke and debris, that Eskel could barely see anythig. But the good thing was that it was quiet. Eskel told Manadis that it was okay to go up. He exited first and then helped his girlfriend out of the same hole.

"Where is everyone?" Manadis looked around the place. The castle was falling apart and so many chunks of stone had fallen to the ground. Manadis could only imagine what ensued here.

"I don't know. But let's pray that they're safe."

"Yeah. Come on. I hear stuff down here," Manadis touched her hip to make sure her sai blade was still there. It was. She would keep that close just in case anything got serious.

Eskel stayed behind the mortal girl and stopped when she stopped. Manadis peeked her head around a corner in the castle, and saw about a dozen scrambling Asgardians running for safety. But there really was no such safe place around them.

"Hey! Come here!" Manadis screamed out to them. Two of the men heard Manadis's call and showed the others around him. Manadis summoned them with her hand. All twelve or thirteen of them ran towards her.

"Can you help us? We're trying to find some sort of hiding grounds," one of the women asked Manadis. All of their faces were covered in ash, and some of their clothes were torn.

"Yeah. There's soemthing over here. Eskel, stay here in case there's more people."

Eskel nodded. Manadis led the Asgardians toward the hidden cellar her and Eskel hid in before. She opened the hatch and directed the Asgardians into it.

"Come on. I know there's not much room, but try to squeeze in," Manadis was saying to each of them.

Suddenly, she heard screaming and roaring coming from one of the neighboring hallways.

"Quickly! Quickly! Come on," once the last person was inside, Manadis explained to one of them how to open the hatch when the coast was clear. Just before she closed the door, one of the Asgardians spoke.

"Thank you. You have saved our lives. Please, be careful, warrior."

Manadis shut the door. For a second, Manadis left the world she was in. Everything around her became peaceful and quiet.

Warroir.

She wasn't a warrior yet. Was she? She hadn't completed her training. But she was called a warrior.

Manadis was knocked out of her dream state when a nearby explosion sounded. About ten or so creatures appeared from around the hallway corner.

They looked as if they were made of ice. But they were armored and were shooting blue blasts of power and energy at the attacking warriors. One of the Asgardian's was shot in the chest and he fell down with a small cry.

Manadis didn't mean to, but she screamed in fear. The ice creatures saw her and started firing their gun things at her. She dodged many of the blasts.

Manadis rolled on the ground, all while slipping one of her sais out of its holder. Manadis, with all the focus one could possess, threw her blade at one of the attacking creatures. She hit it squarely in the chest and it fell down. The others accompanying it yelled in rage. They ran towards Manadis while shooting at her. Manadis screamed again and quickly tried summoning her blade. She hid behind a fallen stone piller for protection while she tried this.

The girl was afraid of hurting herself again, but she really didn't want to lose one of her sais.

It was a total miracle when the blade jumped out of the ice monster's chest and flew towards Manadis.

It flew straight past Manadis and landed on the floor a few feet away from her. She hesitated before jumping for the blade and running down the hall. She saw Eskel still at the end of the other hallway she told him to guard.

"ESKEL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He shot his head towards her at the sound of his name being called.

"Run!" Manadis finished. He took off without another second passing.

Manadis kept sprinting down the hallway. And she didn't think about where she was heading, but luckily it was the right way.

The mortal was able to find an empty room and lock herself in there. The ice creatures had not seen her enter.

Manadis fell to her knees, grabbing her left arm. She was breathing heavily. But the reason for her grabbing her left arm was because it was burning. One of the ice creatures successfully grazed her arm amidst the firing and yelling.

"Ah!" Manadis rolled onto her back. Her eyes were welled up with tears from the singing pain. She clutched her arm and rocked back and forth on the floor.

Manadis kept thinking to herself, 'I have to get up. I have to get up.'

She still wanted to help. And Manadis knew that there were those much more hurt than she was.

She mustered up all of her strength and stood up. Manadis realised that she was in someone's bedroom in the castle. She did not know who, but she saw a balcony not covered by drapes. Manadis walked up to it, but looked left and right before going out onto it. Below her, very far down, there was smoke and fire. She could see a huge battle going on on the ground. Every minute, there would be a bright light showing through the smoke. It would be followed by more screaming and yelling. Manadis hoped that Thor or Loki wasn't involved in that brawl.

A constant and loud rapping came upon the door to the room she was hiding in. Manadis screamed and hid outside on the balcony. The banging continued, but this time it was accompanied by voices.

To Manadis, what she made out was the word 'help'. That was enough to make her run to the door and fling it open.

Immediately, twenty or more Asgardians ran inside the room, nearly trampling Manadis. Once they were all inside, Manadis shut the door.

"You all shouldn't still be in the castle. Especially not this high up," Manadis announced to them all. Every one of them stopped their yelling and bantering to quiet themselves and look to see who had spoken. The reason they all listened was because the voice sounded strange to them. The voice didn't have their native accent.

"Who are you?" a man dressed in yellow garments spoke. Every Asgardian in the room looked at Manadis.

"I-I am Manadis."

"And where did you come from? How did you get in the castle?" the same man elaborated.

"I'm here, just like you. I'm trying to run from the enemies, I guess. How did all of you manage to stay in the castle? I thought everyone was evacuated."

"We didn't get the message," an older lady said, "What about you, Manadis?"

The people began getting comfortable, thinking they were safe in that room.

"I was with someone and we hid in an underground cellar. Does the palace always get this much damage during the Odinsleep?"

"Not ususally. I guess the Frost Giants and the Jotuns got a bit carried away this time. Where are you from? How come you don't know this?" a man with a long beard said.

"I'm from Earth... Midgard, I mean."

Almost all of the Asgardians in the room either gasped or mumbled to themselves. Manadis felt very left out.

"Are you the one Thor brought to Asgard?" a tall, muscular man asked. Manadis nodded. A few of the men laughed, while the women in the room gasped.

"What's so funny?"

"You-You're trying to act like a hero?" one of the men in a laughing fit asked.

"I'm not trying to be a hero," Manadis stood tall and confident, "I'm a warrior."


	19. Chapter 19

Manadis was firm and stood by what she said. The whole room was now silent. Then, she ran to the door, opened it, looked left and right, and darted out of the room.

"The mortal will die," one of the men who laughed at Manadis before spoke, then lowered his head.

Manadis ran carefully through the castle. She wanted to help, but she really wanted to find Eskel. Manadis went back to the place she saw Eskel last, and turned the same way he did. There was no sight of him. This was when Manadis began getting nervous. Her heartbeat picked up speed and she breathed faster. She kept thinking to herself that he was fine and out of harm's way.

There came a loud bang from the ground outside. Manadis, grabbing her arm in pain once more, took one of her sai blades in her hand, ready to fight. But her arm hurt too much to do anything almost. And the blood coming from it stained her entire left sleeve. Manadis chose to do what she did in the past: use pieces from her clothing to cover the wound. She did just that. Manadis ripped off the blood-stained sleeve, rolled it up, and tied it tightly around her upper arm.

That took her some time, especially after being knocked off her feet by something that shook the entire castle. Once the cloth was securing the wound, Manadis carefully picked up her other sai. Now she was ready.

The mortal ran down the castle until she got closer to the battle grounds. Once she got to the ground level of the castle, Manadis took slower steps. She stayed hidden very well, just in case there were any more of those ice creatures.

What really freaked Manadis out was that every where she turned, there were dead bodies. They were either of those ice creatures, Asgardians, or other troll-like beings.

When the girl heard more screaming, she pressed her back against the wall. She slowly looked over her shoulder to the hallway leading to outside. She saw someone running in the distance, but it was hard to see who through the smoke. Manadis coughed from the fumes. The figure in the distance was getting closer to Manadis. It seemed to be an Asgardian. And it was a female, since Manadis could see the dress's outline. When the woman was clearly visible to Manadis, she recognized who it was. It was Sigyn.

"Sigyn!" Manadis jumped out from behind the wall and called out to her. Sigyn paused for a second in her running. Manadis could see her smile when she saw her, too. But she seemed very tired, and she bent over. Sigyn was coughing and trying to catch her breath. But she took one more step forward and something happened. Something that neither her nor Manadis expected to happen.

In one second, a huge explosion sounded in the same hallway Manadis and Sigyn were in. The force sent Manadis flying backwards. She landed hard on the ground. But the explosion left her dazed and her ears were ringing. Manadis didn't realize when she coughed or when she stood. It seemed to be all her body's doing. Her mind was rattling in her head, and nothing was focused in her eyes.

Through the blur Manadis's eyes made, she could see smoke. And she saw the ceiling where Sigyn used to be standing totally collapsed onto the ground. It was now rubble, along with some more pillars.

It took a few more seconds for Manadis to register what all of this was again. Then her eyes went wide, and the blur ceased to exist. She sprinted toward the wreckage.

"Sigyn? Sigyn!" Manadis called out. Her body still wasn't totally under her control. She was saying the woman's name over and over again, loudly. Manadis tried removing the bits of stone that remained. It was almost like a mountain of stone from the falling castle.

"Sigyn! Please, Sigyn!" Manadis grew desperate. Her voice kept cracking from shrieking so loud. Manadis had gotten her way to the top of the pile. Then, she saw a hand fly up in the air on the other side of the debris. Manadis stumbled quickly down the side of the stone. The hand was almost black from the smoke and red in some places. Manadis used all of her strength to remove stone upon stone, crushing Sigyn. Finally, she got enough of the stones off of her to see her torso up. Her legs were still being crushed. Manadis knelt down beside what she saw of her.

Sigyn's dress was torn in so many places, it was nearly in shreds. Her skin was bruised and bloodied. Her hair had bits of stone in it, was frazzled everywhere and in some spots reddened by cuts on her head.

"Oh my God," Manadis said to herself. She cradled Sigyn's head in her lap, easily getting herself red with Sigyn's blood. She knew that the rubble on Sigyn's lower body was too large to move on her own.

"Help! Someone, come quickly! Please, I need help! Help!" Manadis kept holding up Sigyn's head while she yelled.

"Come on, Sigyn. You gotta get yourself outta this. Please. Come on."

Sigyn's eyes were still open, and she was still breathing, thank the gods. She slowly and shakily lifted a hand up and placed it on Manadis's cheek. Manadis was violently shaking, herself. She had never gone through this before, but had seen things like this in movies on Midgard. Those didn't hold a candle to how this really was.

Manadis grasped Sigyn's frail hand in her own, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Ma-Ma..." Sigyn could barely talk.

"You'll make it, Sigyn. I know you will. You'll be okay. Come on."

"Ma-na...dis.... T-Tell Loki.. I st-still love him..." Sigyn breathed out. Manadis started welling up with tears.

"Why do I have to? You're gonna tell him yourself after all of this. Help, please!" Manadis tried yelling again. But the area was vacant, save for herself and an injured Sigyn.

"P-P... Please."

Manadis nodded, afraid of letting sorrowful noises escape her mouth.

"Remember," Sigyn took in a huge breath, "that you are your own p-person. You are strong. Manadis... w-will not give up," Sigyn's head got heavier on Manadis's lap.

"Please don't. Please don't," Manadis repeated. She had already let tears start to freely flow down her cheeks.

"I-I love Loki... and y-you."

"I want you to stay here. Stay with me, Sigyn. After all," Manadis painfully smiled, "Who will I buy apples from anymore?"

Sigyn let a smile glide across her lips before her hand in Manadis's became limp, and her head rolled to one side on Manadis's lap. Her eyes glossed over, then slid closed. She was at peace.

Now Manadis sobbed. She wailed and squeezed Sigyn's hand tightly. Another huge boom sounded in the distance. Manadis didn't care. She wanted to stay there with Sigyn. She didn't want to leave. She almost wanted to lie down next to Sigyn and drift away with her. But she couldn't. And she couldn't do that to Loki. She had to tell him. Sigyn wanted that with all her heart.

Manadis stayed with Sigyn. Nothing disturbed them except for far off sounds of screaming and explosions. It was late at night when there was finally silence.

Manadis barely noticed. It was a silence shared by all Asgardians. The peace and quiet lasted for a solid minute before there was a cacophony of voices, loud and soft. Manadis stayed still. Their portion of the castle was ruined and vacated. Only two souls... well one soul, remained.

The entire day she remained with Sigyn. She did not stop crying, either. She let her tears fall, but she was quiet. Manadis did not make a sound, in respect for her fallen friend. Her friend who would've been married. That thought let two extra tears leak from the brown eyes of the fourteen-year-old.

Suddenly, after another half hour, a voice spoke. It wasn't Manadis's, but she recognized it. It wasn't a near sound, but somwhow it echoed. It echoed through all of Asgard for all of the hopeless to hear.

"My children," the All-father's voice boomed.

"This has been a very dark day for Asgard. One of the worst of my days of rest. There has been much loss of Asgardian blood. I truly wish I would've never fallen into that state. For all of those whose lives were lost today, whether in battle or in an innocent manner, my heart and all of those still with us goes out to you. You will be honored and remembered in the halls of the castle.   
Never before have we seen this much death and destruction hit our own city. Never. This just shows that Asgardians need to work together. We need to support each other in these times. As the king, it is my job to protect my people. I fear I cannot do that anymore. Therefore, I will be crowning a new ruler of Asgard soon.   
I know this is very much to take in during this time. But I want all of us. All of us strong beings to restore our realm. Restore our city. But most improtantly, restore our lives and our family. Thank you, my children."  
During that speech, Manadis cried harder than she had for most of the day. The last thing she wanted to hear was about the new king, but she was glad when no names of anyone she knew was mentioned. Because she figured that if one of Odin's sons perished in battle, he would be the first to announce it. That calmed her down a bit. She still had Eskel on her mind. But Manadis thought to herself that he was fine. He was being helped now and being restored, as the All-father put it.

Manadis heard clinking of boots coming her way, from both in front of the pile of rubble and behind it.

"Over there!" she heard one of the guards behind her yell. She was still clucthing Sigyn's hand in her own and her head was still rested in her lap.

"Quickly! There's someone over there!"

Manadis stayed still. She didn't even turn her head to see who was speaking. She stared at the face of Sigyn.

"Come with us, child. This is all over."

A male voice was now close to Manadis. It spoke clearly and comfortingly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but did not acknowledge it.

"Please, come. You shouldn't be here, young lady. You," the guard pointed to one of the others, "take the body away."

"No," came the raspy, yet firm voice of Manadis. Her neck cracked when she lifted her head up to glare at the guards about to take the body of Sigyn away.

"We must, child. Is this your mother?" the one behind Manadis still was holding her shoulder.

"No. But a close friend. Can you do something for me?" Manadis softened her gaze at the guards. None of them denied, so Manadis continued.

"I am the mortal that Thor brought here. Maybe you've heard?"

Every guard's eyes widened.

"Yeah. I would appreciate it if you could lift the rocks off of her legs. Please," Manadis still did not move from her spot. But the guards nodded and got to work on the rocks.

"We need you to move for a second. Please. If you want us to get her out."

Manadis gently placed Sigyn's head on the stone floor and finally released her hand. The mortal stood away from the scene.

In no time, the strong guards removed all of the rubble. It was painful to see Sigyn's legs so crushed and dirty. A pool of red surrounded them.

"Miss, what would you like us to do with the body?"

Manadis spoke, still staring at the beaten up body of Sigyn, "Is there a special place you could keep her?"

"Yes. In the throne room."

"Could you tell Thor? Please, this is very improtant to me."

"Of course, miss. I'm sorry for your loss," the guard that was previously grasping Manadis's shoulder said sincerely. Manadis nodded and began walking away. The first place she wanted to go to was her room, or what was left of it possibly.

The guards lifted Sigyn's body away, but Manadis did not look back. She kept walking, silently tearing up and feeling the liquid hot orbs slide down her bruised and dusty cheeks.

Manadis completely diregarded the many Asgardians in the hallways. They didn't necissarily acknowledge her either. Manadis made her way through them.

She made the turns she needed to until she was heading down the hallway to her room. Surprisingly, this hallway was barely if not at all affected by the battle. That was probably because it was on the side of the castle furthest from where the battle actually ensued.

All of a sudden, Manadis was nearly knocked off her feet by someone running up to her and crushing her in a hug. Manadis looked through her blurry eyes to see strands of very light blond hair and a green vest. Manadis gasped and returned the hug. She began weeping and clinging onto Eskel as if her life depended on it.

"It's okay. Thank the gods you're okay, Michelle. It's okay. You're okay," Eskel had even begun crying. Manadis was crying hysterically into Eskel's shoulder. He did not release her, not even when she let go of him. They stayed like that for a full five minutes.

Manadis finaly looked up at Eskel and he loosed his grip on her so she was standing in front of him. Both of their eyes were red and puffy, but Manadis was worse. She opened her mouth to speak, but a moan escaped instead. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. The sad thing was that Manadis kept trying to speak, but she couldn't form any words. Her mouth wouldn't let her.

"Calm down, Michelle. Please calm down. You're gonna make yourself sick," Eskel hugged his girlfriend again. He rubbed her back comfortingly. Manadis leaned into him, silencing her crying and moaning.

"Eskel..." Manadis said in a whisper, afraid of letting her sobs overcome her voice again.

"What is it? We're both fine. We're both here. And I saw Thor and Loki. Both were banged up, but they're fine. Don't worry anymore!"

"E-Eskel," Manadis bit her lip and squinted her eyes to let more tears escape them.

"What?"

"I-I... Oh God... Eskel, Sigyn... she-she's dead. She died. In front... me," Manadis tried desperately to get her point across in as few words as possible. Eskel let go of Manadis completely. He seemed like he didn't hear her. 

"Sigyn?" he simply said. Manadis nodded.

"Dead," Manadis choked out before collapsing onto Eskel again.

"Oh gods," Eskel hugged her again, sort of absentmindedly. Manadis continued her crying. It was beginning to take a toll on her body. It was almost like her body had stopped producing tears, so she was squeezing her eyes to relieve something, but nothing helped. Manadis started to cough. This worried Eskel.

"Calm down, Michelle. Please, just calm down. Shhhh, shhh. It's okay. I can't believe this. You're sure?"

"Y-Yes, Eskel. It happened in front of me!"

Eskel didn't want his girlfrend to be stressed any more than she already was. He grabbed her close to him again.

"Geez, Michelle. I don't know how you feel. I'm so sorry this happened," Eskel decided to just keep rambling, while hugging Manadis, "I knew you shouldn't have run off! Michelle, you should've stayed with me and none of this would've happened. Gods, I'm so sorry."

"I-I know... It was hor-horrible, Eskel. Horrible."

A frantic and heavy clinking of boots came from the end of the hallway. A tall, muscular man with long blond hair came running towards Eskel and Manadis. Eskel was facing him, and he knew who it was. Manadis had yet to be aware of any other presence besides hers and Eskel's.

"Manadis?" Thor asked. His voice shook and cracked with worry. He stood behind her. Eskel looked up at him.

"Are you alright, Eskel?" Thor asked. Eskel nodded his head.

"Manadis, I must speak to you," Thor looked at Eskel for approval. Eskel whispered things to Manadis and kissed her forehead. Manadis turned around to face Thor, but she did not look up at him. Thor grabbed her arms roughly, but didn't intend to. Thor was just nervous. Manadis screamed in pain and jumped back from Thor. She clutched her burn from the ice monsters.

"Michelle, what happened?" Eskel bent down with her and asked.

"My arm... before... hurt."

"Manadis, I am so very sorry. But something very serious has happened," Thor still spoke. His voice was definitely not as loud and certain as it normally was. It was shaky and, if possible, scared.

Manadis sniffed and tried to stand firm when she faced Thor. She looked into his blue eyes.

"Is it true that... that body in the throne room is of--?"

Thor didn't even finish before Manadis nodded furiously and let even more sobs come out of her mouth. Thor's eyes were wide, then they were filled with sorrow.

"T-Thor, I was there.... When she-she died. I was with h-her."

Thor placed his hands on Manadis shoulders gently.

"If you are not ready, don't say anything. But if you think you can, I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

"I-I can't. I can't, Thor. Not now."

"Very well. But tell me this at least... What do I say to Loki?"

Manadis suddenly stopped her sniffling, hiccupping, and sobbing. She gave Thor a very serious look. It was also determined and unshakeable.

"Thor. Do not say anything to Loki. I-I'll tell you what happened. Just... give me a second."

Eskel was looking on this entire time. Then Manadis started from the beginning. She started from when her and Eskel were in the cellar, and everything that happened to her afterwards. It was a long story, considering the time Thor was listening. The only thing Manadis didn't tell Thor was what Sigyn said to her before she died.

"What will we tell Loki?"

"I know. But I think I need some company when I do it."

"I will come. Of course."

"Okay. But can you just stay in the back when I do it?"

"Anything you wish, Manadis."

"Where is he?" Manadis asked, wiping her face for any tears.

"Upstairs. I will lead the way."

Thor began walking down the hallway. Manadis looked at Eskel before following him.

"Get that cut looked at, Eskel," Manadis pointed to a gash on the Light Elf's forehead. He nodded.

Manadis followed Thor. It seemed like they were their own little mourning procession. They walked with their heads down, and they walked at a slow and steady pace. Both Thor and Manadis had the same thoughts running through their heads. The same question.

What about Loki?


	20. Chapter 20

Loki was on one of the higher floors in the castle. He was running around, asking if anyone had seen Thor, Sigyn, or Manadis. He grew very nervous when no one said they knew of the whereabouts of any of them. Then he looked down a hall and saw Thor and Manadis approaching him. Loki smiled and jogged to meet them. When he did, the three of them were at a less crowded space in the hallway.

"Oh, thank Odin you two are alright!" Loki exclaimed. He smiled at Thor, who didn't smile back. He only nodded. Then Loki looked to Manadis. The mortal looked back at him. Loki had many scratches on his face, and his left hand was slightly swollen. Still, he managed to smile at them. That broke Manadis's heart because he really had no idea what was happening.

Loki hugged Manadis tightly.

"Ow," she let out that cry, reflexes causing her to grab her arm. Loki let go of her immediately.

"You got hurt? How? I thought you were staying safe with Eskel," Loki looked at Manadis with concern in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine."

Loki backed up and took a better look at the two of them.

"What's the matter? You both look like death. Is Eskel okay, Manadis?" Loki bent his head down to get a better look at her.

"Yeah. He-He's fine. But Loki , I--"

"Oh, have either of you seen Sigyn? I have been looking frantically for all three of you! I figured that Manadis would know. Have you seen her?" Loki looked desperately at Manadis, the traces of his smile still lingering on his lips.

Manadis looked to her left at Thor. Her eyes welled with tears again.

"Brother, Manadis would like to share something with you," Thor began for the young girl by his side. Manadis looked at Loki now. He looked confused.

"What is it? Does it involve Sigyn?"

"Y-Yes," Manadis forced herself to keep looking at Loki's eyes. He didn't look much less happier than before. But he became very serious.

"Is she alright?"

"Loki, I--" Manadis froze. Her mouth was open, but no words came out. She quickly dried her tears and sniffled. Manadis stood taller, a new wind coming over her.

"I never wanted to tell you this. I mean, I never expected to be sharing something like this with anyone," Manadis glanced at Thor, to see if he would jump in and help her. He remained quiet.

"Is Sigyn alright?" Loki asked with the upmost seriousness. He looked down at Manadis.

"No... She's, oh God... Loki, Sigyn is dead," Manadis bit her trembling lip to prevent herself from crying. Thor lowered his head and closed his eyes. Loki was in the same position as before Manadis told him this. He still had that serious look to his face and appearance.

"I-I'm sorry. But before she died, Loki, she told me to tell you that she truly loved you. And I know she wouldn't want you to suffer through this. So, I'm here for you, Loki. Even though I can't imagine how you feel."

Loki's loss of animation scared Manadis. She looked up at Thor again, but he was no help. He just kept his head and eyelids lowered.

"Loki, please say something so that I know you understand," Manadis gently grabbed the god's wrists. She was startled when Loki pulled her by her wrists until she was pressed against him. Then he wrapped his arms around Manadis into a hug. Manadis was shocked by this, mainly because Loki did not say anything and he gave her a gentle hug, not a rough one. She felt his chin rest on top of her head and he rocked back and forth.

Thor finally looked up. He, like Manadis, was shocked by this behavior.

Loki was still hugging Manadis, looking straight ahead of him. He blinked once, slowly. And that brought a tear forth from the inner workings of his green eyes. It was one single tear that fell from his left eye, because that is the eye that brings forth painful tears. It rolled down his cheek, leaving a trail of moisture in a straight line.

"Wh-What did you tell her?" Loki suddenly spoke. Manadis hugged Loki back in a tight squeeze.

"I honestly... don't know. I-I was babbling and... Oh Loki, I'm so sorry!" Manadis finally broke down.

Then what was kept deep in her heart leaked out in the form of words, "It was my fault! It's all my fault..."

Thor shot his head up and stared at Manadis in disbelief. Loki even released Manadis from himself to get her at arms-length from himself. At almost the same time, Thor and Loki came out with similar thoughts.

"No, Michelle. You had no part in this. It wasn't your fault," Loki said.

"Don't do that to yourself, Manadis. I know none of this was your fault," Thor said at the same time as Loki was speaking.

"But-But I was thehere," Manadis sobbed.

"That doesn't mean you did this, sweetheart," Loki held her close to himself again. His eyes began to get glassy.

"Brother, I am so sorry," Thor laid a hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki just sighed and nodded, still hugging Manadis comfortingly.

Loki would be astronomically distraught about this later. But he was just in a state of shock and disbelief at this time.

"I am sure that Sigyn..." Loki looked away from both Thor and Manadis, biting his lip. It was even painful to say her name. He brought himself back to his senses, still trying to hold back his tears.

"... She would not want you to be sorrowful over this, Michelle. Please, stop crying," Loki let out a strangled type of sigh. Manadis looked up at Loki, her eyes puffy and red. 

"She died still loving you, Loki."

Loki painfully smiled, "I know."

"I'm sorry," now Manadis was the one giving Loki a supportive hug. She let go of him and stood back with Thor.

"Loki, would you like to see her?" Thor asked his younger brother. Loki nodded his head.

Thor and Manadis walked down the hallway with Loki in tow. They walked to the throne room in the castle. But Thor did not expect his father and mother to be standing over the dead body of Sigyn.

"Thor!" the All-father's voice boomed when he saw his two sons coming with Manadis.

"What is the meaning of that?" Odin pointed at Sigyn. Thor looked at his father, stupefied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why is there a body in this room? All of those fallen were supposed to be laid about on the steps and beyond. Who is she, and why is she in my throne room?" Odin yelled angrily. Thor and Manadis looked extremely confused and shocked.

"What?!" Thor was at a loss for any other words. 

Manadis looked behind her at Loki. His face looked blank, and as pale as the lifeless form of Sigyn on a cot.

"Loki, why doesn't he recognize her?" Manadis asked him softly. Loki slid his eyelids closed for a brief moment, letting more tears come from them.

"Loki," Manadis addressed him for an explanation.

"Brother, you never told him?!" Thor suddenly answered for Manadis. She gasped quietly at Loki, eyes wide. Loki bit his lip again.

"Thor, who is this?" the All-father asked again. Right now, every person in the room was baffled. No one knew what was going on, except for Loki, who had started this.

"That is Sigyn, father," Loki shakily spoke, looking up.

"Who in the nine realms is Sigyn?" Odin approached his youngest son.

"How come you never told him?" Manadis found her voice and said that loudly. Thor backed her up on this as he sid, "Why, Loki? I thought you were going to tell father as soon after you told me!"

Loki looked from Manadis to Thor and answered them with, "I was going to..."

"When?! I thought you said the wedding would be soon!" Manadis was fuming, along with everyone else. Frigga stood, still by the body. She was very attentive to what was happening in the throne room.

"Wedding?!" the All-father felt his head about to pop.

"Yes, father!" Loki admitted, eyes filled with tears, "Sigyn and I were going to get married! I fell in love with h-her. She is... was one of the produce sellers in the marketplace. I thought she was the most beautiful being I had ever laid m-my eyes upon. We confessed our love for each other and we were getting married. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know when! I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Loki covered his face with his hands and weeped into them. He was apoligizing to Odin, yes, but also to Sigyn.

"I kn-know it's not right... for a prince to wed an Asgardian of lower stature. But I love her, father," Loki ran up to Odin and kneeled in front of him. Loki grabbed both of his hands and begged him for forgiveness.

"Please, All-father. Forgive me. I never wanted this to happen in this way. I am so sorry," Loki had his head bowed, still crying and still holding onto his father's hands.

Manadis didn't know what he was apologizing for. It was Sigyn who had perished. Loki's Sigyn. She looked over at the body, and immediately felt a lump form in her throat.

Thor and Frigga looked at Loki and Odin with the same face. It was remarkable how much they looked alike in that moment. It was a mixed look of sorrow and pity. Manadis had covered her mouth with her hand.

"Would you please leave, child?" Odin surprisingly looked at Manadis with his eye not covered by the eye-patch. She dropped her hand from her mouth and stared at him. Just as she turned around to leave, Thor ran up to her and grabbed her good arm to spin her around.

"No. Manadis has earned the right to hear anything you say, father. She will stay," Thor brought Manadis closer to the scene again. Manadis refused to look at the All-father, especially since he was probably giving her a bad look.

"My son," Odin addressed Loki, who was a trembling heap on his knees, "I have much to catch up on. But if this woman meant so much to you... I am so very sorry. If I had known, I would not have reatced so harshly. But you are my son..." Odin paused, "and I respect any decision you make. I am not angry with you. How could I be? When you profess your love for her in such a manner. Please rise."

Loki let go of his father's hands and slowly stood up until he was at his full height.

"This woman..." Odin began, still not knowing her name.

"Sigyn," Loki corrected him.

"Sigyn will be remembered and honored in a procession. Would you like that?"

Loki nodded his head, but then said, "But I just want our family. No one else."

Manadis knew that when Loki said family, he meant the Warriors Three and Sif. But she wasn't sure if that included her as well.

"As you wish. Loki, I am sorry," Odin finished.

"Am I allowed to see her body?" Loki asked the All-father. He received a nod from him. Loki bowed his head to him and ran over to Sigyn's body. He kneeled at the cot's side, and Frigga immediately ran to comfort him.

The All-father looked at the floor for a bit more before turning his gaze to Manadis.

"Come with me," Odin pointed at Manadis. The mortal looked at Thor before following Odin. He led her to the columns and steps that looked out to Asgard.

Thor remained where he was, but faced the two in case anything happened. He couldn't hear them. 

"I don't know why my sons favor you so much. But I am learning to live with you, Manadis. You are growing, like Thor predicted. And I don't know how you had a part in this. Would you mind sharing that with me?"

Manadis nodded her head and began talking. She told Odin the same story she told Thor.

"So, I'm guessing you knew her," Odin said after Manadis finished speaking.

"A friend of mine."

"Ah... As much of a surprise it may be to you, I know how you feel over this."

Manadis gave him a look.

"W-What?"

"I know how all of this feels. For I was slightly older than you when someone close to me perished in front of me. It was one of my brother's. His name was Vili."

Manadis listened to Odin tell his story, taking in everything he said.

"I will not tell too much, but we were in battle together. I promised my parents that I would protect him and my other brother, Ve, under any circumstances. But Vili and I were fighting alongside each other. And it was in one bright flash of light when I felt myself being thrust into the sky and onto the ground. I was very beat up after whatever magic that was. And I searched for my brother through the fallen bodies of Asgardians and broken pieces of stone," Odin glanced at Manadis to see if this sounded familiar to her. He saw her looking at the floor, most likely from the memories. He contninued. 

"I grew extremely nervous whilst looking for him. I kept calling out his name, in the hopes of hearing a reply. None came. Then I finally recognized the red armor that only Vili wore peeking out from under another body. I crawled over to him. But I knew the moment I touched him that he was gone. I was overcome with sadness at that moment. While this was happening, the battle was still going on. It was like I was in my own little protective space with my brother--"

"That's exactly how I felt with Sigyn," Manadis cut Odin off to share that with him. He sighed and nodded at her.

"The smoke and fires around me did not faze me. I lifted my brother's body and carried him to safety, which wasn't nearby. I nearly died myself while trying to salvage Vili's body. So, Manadis, don't think I don't know how you feel. I understand very well what you went through."

Manadis sniffled and nodded her head.

"It was horrible," she said.

"For me it was, too. But I hope that you will never witness something like that again. I doubt you won't though. Especially once you are an Asgardian warrior. By the way, how did you get injured, child?" 

"Oh, um..." Manadis hardly thought this was how Odin should act when someone his son cared about deeply was dead.

"You were fighting?" Odin guessed, surprise in his voice. Manadis nodded.

"I thought you weren't finished with your training. What made you fight?" Odin knew that this was supposed to be a test for her. Manadis didn't know it was, and answered truthfully.

"I-I didn't want Thor or Loki to get hurt. I didn't even think about Sigyn because I thought for sure Loki had her in a safe place. And I left my boyfriend to... I know it sounds stupid, but I wanted to help them," Manadis looked up at the All-father.

"Nothing is stupid if it involves aiding others. And you said that you are involved in a relationship?"

Manadis blushed, but answered, "Y-Yes."

"That is nothing to be ashamed of, Manadis. Is that also a reason you wanted to fight?"

"No, I never wanted to fight. God no! I'm not looking for a fight. I'm looking to help and protect people. And I did... well, except for one," Manadis looked sadly over at the cot Loki was still kneeling at.

That was exactly the answer Odin was looking for.

"I am sure that Sigyn's death was not your fault, child. That will come back to haunt you if you think like that. For, that is exactly how I felt when Vili died. I blamed his death on myself. And it was only until my mother told me something that I knew it wasn't my fault. And I am going to share with you what she said to me."

Manadis looked at the All-father, hoping for some relief of this pain she was feeling.

"My mother said to me, 'Nothing is your fault unless you are the beginning and the end of it.'. I know it may sound confusing, but to make it clearer... Sigyn's death is in no way your fault. Nor was it hers. It was no one's. No one specific fated her to die in that way."

Manadis understood. She couldn't believe it, but she understood Odin. She felt closer to him, now that he shared the story about his brother with her.

"Now, I want you to never blame things like this on yourself again. Do you promise me that?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good. Remember that, Manadis. Keep that with you for life."


	21. Chapter 21

Manadis waited and waited to be told when the funeral was. She grew more impatient with each day. She couldn't train with Thor, since he postponed their sessions until after the funeral. Manadis spent her time helping Asgardians clean up the palace; and she cleaned with one arm since the one that got hurt was bandaged up and in a sling.

Eskel was doing his share, as well. With stitches on the cut on his head, he, too, helped with the cleaning and refurbishing. Of course, he cared for Manadis in any way he could.

After a few days since the attack, Manadis began getting angry. She was upset that she hadn't gotten any word as to when the funeral for Sigyn took place. 

"Eskel?" Manadis asked on the third day since the Odinsleep. He had gone back to teaching her, explaining that he didn't want to fall behind too much on any of his lesson plans. 

"Yes?"

"When do you think the funeral is?"

Eskel stopped writing something on a piece of paper and sighed.

"I know you cared about her, Michelle. But you need to stop thinking about it some time. It won't do you any good if you keep thinking and talking about her."

"I know. I'm just really hurt that Loki and Thor never came to ask if I could come to the funeral."

"Well... I know it's unlikely, but what if they didn't want you to go to the funeral and wake. That can explain the delay and--"

Eskel was cut off by a knock on the door of Manadis's room. They both turned to look at the door. Manadis, with her one arm, walked to the door and opened it. It was one of the Warrior's Three, Hogun. 

"Y-Yes?" Manadis looked up at him. In his gruff voice, he answered. 

"Thor and Loki would be honored if you attended the funeral and wake of Sigyn. It would begin tomorrow at noon. Do you agree?"

This was very coincidental, but Manadis said, "Yes. Of course. Thank you."

"Have a good day, miss," Hogun bowed his head and departed from the door. Manadis closed it when he left. 

"You have the greatest luck, Michelle," Eskel smiled at her, and normally she would smile back. But under the circumstances, she couldn't. Manadis just nodded. 

He continued teaching her about ancient symbols in the old Asgardian language. Eskel left Manadis alone when their class ended. The mortal girl sat on her bed, thinking. 

She knew where the body was being kept, so she decided to pay her respects and visit Sigyn. Manadis left her room and walked to an area in the back of the throne room that was protected from evil magic. Manadis easily passed through the magic wall, which hid whatever lay behind it. She didn't see that Thor was on one side of the body. Manadis gasped and stepped back when she saw him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know--" Manadis started, looking at the floor. Thor looked up and stood up from his previously kneeling position. She guessed that he was also paying his respects to Sigyn. 

"It is fine, Manadis. I was just talking to this wonderful woman who would have been a perfect bride for my brother," Thor smiled sadly. Manadis looked at the floor still. 

"If only she could hear me," Thor added in a whisper, "I have something to ask of you, Manadis."

"What?" Manadis looked up at Thor. He walked closer to her and stood in front of her. 

"I was thinking that it would be very nice if you could say something at the funeral. Loki and Odin are saying things, and I wanted you to do so, as well. Do you think you could?"

"I don't even know what I could say..."

"Say something that you think Sigyn would have liked to hear. And, just as an example, I recall Loki telling me that you were quite the singer some time ago," Thor smiled that same sad smile, "Maybe you could work with that."

And Thor left Manadis alone with Sigyn. Manadis slowly approached the body. They had dressed her up in a fancy, dark colored dress. Her beautiful dark brown hair was splayed around her head with small flower petals placed in it. Her face had makeup on it, that made her seem like she was sleeping. The only thing missing was her chest slowly moving up and down... 

Manadis kneeled on the same side Thor did, and stared at Sigyn's face. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. Sigyn, I really miss you right now," Manadis found herself breathing out one of those breathy laughs to keep her tears inside of her. 

"And I know Loki does, too. I'm sure he's in here every day," Manadis went on, as if Sigyn was listening to her. Well, maybe she was, in a way. Manadis couldn't tell for sure. 

"I'm trying to think of what I'll do tomorrow. I don't know whether to say something, or sing, like Thor said. You've never heard me sing before, so I don't think that's the best idea," Manadis repeated the laugh. But she paused when she felt a lump form in her throat. 

"I-I, uh... I think you deserve to know about me, since you never really got to know me well. My real name is Michelle. Odin changed it when I first came to Asgard. And I'm not sure if you know or not, but I'm not originally from here. You're smart, so I'm pretty sure you knew something was fishy with me. And, um, I'm pretty young. Fourteen. I like to sing and I play the clarinet. It's an instrument. And I really was looking forward to you and Loki's wedding. I was," Manadis paused again. 

"And, I have a boyfriend of my own. His name is Eskel. I think you've met him once, but that was when we were still hiding the fact that we were together. I-I really wish I had gotten to know you better before... you know. I'm gonna miss you, Sigyn. And now I'm gonna have to decide on my own what I will do tomorrow. Well, something will come to me. But if I speak, I don't know how I'm supposed to say how amazing you really were."

Manadis looked at Sigyn's peaceful face again. She hoped she would see a smile or something on that face, but nothing showed. 

"Okay... Bye," Manadis reached through the light blue magic veil over the body and held Sigyn's hand in her own. It was cold. She stood up, then let go of the hand. And she would never see that hand or Sigyn again.


	22. Chapter 22

The funeral day came quicker than expected for the fourteen-year-old Manadis. It was different for her, since there was no wake, unlike both of her grandparents' deaths. It just went straight to the burial.

On the desiganated day, Manadis got ready early in the morning. She felt empty as she did so. Her eyes never left their blank gaze in front of her as she slipped on her mournful dress. Manadis didn't even bother looking in the mirror before she left. She only grabbed a black case on her way out of her room. The girl walked slowly and briskly at the same time, as weird as it may sound.

Manadis didn't react like this when her grandma and grandpa died. She cried a whole day continuously for her grandma. Her grandfather's death wasn't as prominent because she was much younger when it happened. The reason Sigyn's death affected her as it did was because of the suddenness and realness of it. Also, the fact of how young Sigyn was made this scarier for her. Yes, she was at the hospital when her grandmother died. But she was with Sigyn and by her side as she slowly suffered and sucked in her last breaths. She watched her die. Manadis was outside her grandmother's hospital room when she died. It was all different.

In no time, Manadis entered the empty dining hall. She hadn't realised that it was too early for anyone to be there. There were still some Asgardians decorating the casket and Sigyn for the burial.

Manadis was aware that they would have a small gathering with some words shared before Sigyn was buried.

The Asgardians glanced at Manadis before going back to work. Manadis walked closer to the front of the huge room where the body was being kept. She placed her case on one of the seats set up in the back row. Then she sat down and stared at the seat of the empty chair in front of her.

The phrases "Don't cry" and "Don't look up" ran cyclically through her head. The more she thought that, the bigger the lump in her throat grew and the more her eyes grew curious.

Sif and Fandral entered the room. They saw someone already sitting down, but didn't know who it was until they got closer.

"Greetings, Manadis," Sif recognized the mortal. Manadis made herself dizzy when she stood up. She faced the two and looked up at their faces.

"I'm sorry..." Sif spoke shakily and unsure, "Was she a friend of yours? Thor tells me that she was Loki's love."

Manadis just nodded, afraid that if she spoke she would make the most embarrassing noises in front of the two.

"I am also sorry for this loss of yours," Fandral placed a hand on Manadis's shoulder somewhat comfortingly.

Loki entered through the front of the room instead of the way Manadis, Sif and Fandral came in. He froze when he saw those three. Sif and Fandral looked at him. Manadis had her back to the front of the room, therefore she couldn't see him.

But the girl guessed who it was. She slowly turned around when she heard the clinking of boots getting closer. Manadis was soon facing Loki. Surprisingly, he didn't look that disheveled.

Words of condolence came from both Sif and Fandral. Loki nodded his thanks to each of them. He then looked at Manadis.

"I-I'm so-sorry," Manadis fought the tears, looking at the floor. Loki sighed through his nostrils and also nodded. Manadis didn't see him do that, and she kept her head held down.

As soon as everyone that was invited to this ceremony arrived, the speeches began. The only ones planned were from Odin and Loki. But Thor had spoken to Manadis prior to this event in private and told her to say or do something as well, just as he suggested.

Odin's sentiment was beautiful, but Manadis was looking forward to hearing Loki's. He always had such a calm, and sometimes soothing, voice.

"Th-Thank you all for coming..."

Loki was already faltering. Manadis saw that this speech didn't look good. This was when she let her hot tears freely and silently fall from her eyes.

"I am sure that I have told every one of you here everything and anything about Sigyn. So, this won't b-be much of anything... But there were some more personal things I wanted to share today. Sigyn, um, she had... She had no family when I met her. She had divulged in me that all of her family perished in the most recent war of Asgard. And it always boggled my mind that she could stay so bright whenever I was with her," Loki made some sort of whine-related noise after that and squeezed his eyes shut. Then he reopened them and continued his speech.

"This is the only other thing I wanted to share. Sigyn and I had... had promised each other t-that, when we were wed... I-I'm sorry," Loki paused and backed away from the center of attention. He sniffled and cleared his throat before moving back to the front of the steps to continue.

"When we were bound in marriage... we would have, a family..."

Manadis dried her eyes with a tissue. She saw Loki finally start to break down.

"A-And she left before we could do that. S-So, I j-just wanted to inform you of that. And I st-still love Sigyn. I will until the day I die."

Loki stepped down from that platform. Everyone was silent. Thor turned in his seat to give Manadis an approving nod. She stood up from her seat and grabbed the black case she brought with her.

Manadis stood at the front of the room, all teary and non-teary eyes on her. She shook as she spoke.

"I, um... I didn't really come here with anything planned to say. I will just say that I loved Sigyn as a very close friend. And the explanation of what I am about to do is this... About a month ago, Sigyn h-had visited me in my room in the palace. I invited her to come whenever she wanted to, and that was the day. And we sat and talked together. Then she saw my clarinet in the corner of my room and asked what it was. For those of you who don't know, a clarinet is an instrument I played on Earth. And I took it out and played a couple of songs for Sigyn. A-And she told me that she liked all of them, but her favorite one was this..."

Manadis took her clarinet out of its case and placed the tip of it, reed and all, in her mouth. She then proceeded to play "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" by the band on Midgard known as The Beatles.

The mortal had taken most of her time the past few days to memorize this piece. The music, surprisingly, calmed her down. She was afraid that she would start sobbing into the instrument and the whole thing would be a disaster. But playing her instrument kept her at peace.

Everyone else in the room seemed mesmerized, mainly because of two reasons. First, this was a new device seen by them, and therefore they were hearing a sound new to their ears. The second would be that the music was also soothing to them, after dealing with all this suffering.

Manadis finished her song, grabbed her case and started walking back to her seat. On the way back, she took a quick glance at Loki. Her eyes got watery when she saw Loki's cheeks stained with tears and fresh ones were still falling.

Odin spoke a bit more and then led the procession to the burial place.

Odin and Frigga walked in front, followed by the pair of Thor and Loki, then came Hogun and Fandral, and lastly Sif, Volstagg, and Manadis because there was an uneven number of people. The mournful group walked through the castle to the outdoors. It was a very sunny day, considering the mood.

And much to Manadis's surprise, waiting outside were a sleuth of Asgardians making a pathway for the procession. They were extended to very far parts of the grass surrounding the walkway. Manadis found it amazing that this many people cared enough to pay their respects to someone they didn't even know.

Odin, Loki, and the rest of them reached their destination. Manadis, even from her poor spot on the line, saw the burial place for Sigyn. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

There was no muddy hole in the ground with a tombstone behind it waiting for Sigyn. Instead, there was a round stone platform that all of those in the procession soon encircled.

Manadis watched in wonder as the men in the procession, even Loki, carried the casket containing Sigyn to the center of the platform. They placed it on the ground, then all of the men except for Odin and Loki, stood on the rim again.

Odin did not say anything, but slowly raised his hands over the casket. Then he began saying things in a language Manadis didn't understand. She guessed that this was the ancient Asgardian language that Eskel had recently taught her about.

Odin spoke those words methodically. His hands bended and turned and suddenly his staff appeared. He continued speaking in that foreign language, staff in hand.

Manadis saw Odin hold his staff vertically and lift it up slowly, and at the same time Loki raised his hands in the air with his father. At the same time, Odin banged the end of his scepter on the stone platform and Loki emitted a light blue glow from his hands. The bang from the staff caused Manadis to flinch and back away.

Frigga placed a hand behind Manadis and brought her forward again.

"Be still, child," she said, still comfortingly holding Manadis's lower back. Manadis looked up at her and saw that her eyes were slightly red, but she still remained firm. Manadis didn't think Frigga would mind if she leaned into her a bit.

The blue light coming from Loki resembled the Aurora lights seen in the north on Earth, except this came in one color. Eventally, with each slam of the staff, more colors came from Loki's magic.

Following the original blue was white, then a dark red. The last color was the green Loki wore almost regularly. Manadis imagined that this was Loki's way of leaving a piece of him with Sigyn.

With one final bang, all of the colors seperated themselves and turned into ribbons as they surrounded the casket. They each floated there for a short time while Odin stopped chanting. Everything was silent. When the All-father delivered one more crash of the staff, the ribons swirled around Sigyn's casket in an upward motion into the blue sky.

Manadis's eyes went wide when she saw something ghostly peeking out from the casket. She buried her face into Frigga's side, too frightened to look.

"Look, Manadis. This is such a sight," Frigga gently turned Manadis's head to look at the platform again. Manadis let out a gasp, then quickly covered her mouth.

She saw the translucent body of Sigyn lying on her back floating up with the ribbons of colors. It was a ghost... or the soul of Sigyn. Her head was lolled back, legs and arms sinking loosely in the air.

Manadis looked at Loki. He was not crying, nor looked a bit sad. The strangest thing was on his face. Something that should not be on anyone's... especially his.

Loki was smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

In the next four years, not much had happened to Manadis. The most astounding thing she got to do was talk with her family through a hologram for almost three hours. Odin and Thor still had not permitted her to go to Midgard or any other realm. The mortal had still not fought in any type of war since the funeral of Sigyn. Though, she continued training with Thor, harder than ever. The now 18-year-old girl hadn't changed much at all, although she dropped about fifty pounds in fat and gained it back in muscle since her first days training. She was still dating Eskel, both very passionate about one another.

Manadis had not heard from Loki for weeks after that funeral. And she hadn't tried talking to him either. But now he seemed... cold. He had grown very bitter, with a wicked sense of humor. And, in those five years, he had not uttered more than twenty words to Manadis. She barely acknowledged him anymore. Her only true friend was Thor. He had stayed with her from the beginning and wasn't about to leave her.

Thor always told Manadis that with each passing year she looked prettier and even more mature. Manadis smiled at the compliment, yet Thor had not changed a bit.

Eskel looked as youthful as the day Manadis met him. She still was, too, but he aged like the Asgardians (which was similar to how Light Elves aged).

Manadis had also tried to grow friendlier with The Warriors Three and Sif. That was accomplished with little success. They always brushed her off, saying she was too young to 'hang around' with them. Thor was still their good friend, though.

Manadis was happy, aside from having no immediate family with her. She was growing as an Asgardian warrior and as a person. Still, even though she never spoke to Loki or spoke about him to anyone, she missed him. Yes, he was still vacancing the room next to hers and yes she sat at the same table with him every breakfast, dinner and supper. And yes he was Thor's brother... but she missed him. Manadis missed seeing him smile; she missed hearing him tease Thor; and she missed talking to him, especially. But Manadis didn't know how to approach Loki after all those years.

Another thing that was bugging her was her training sessions. Manadis was very honored to still have Thor as her teacher, even with his busy schedule being one of the Princes of Asgard and all. But it was about her sais. They looked as pristine as they were the day she received them. But she never did learn how to make them shoot the beam they possessed. That was supposed to be Loki's teaching. And Thor hadn't mentioned that aspect of the sais either! Manadis knew better than to interrupt one of Thor's lessons to ask him about that. Still, she wanted to learn how to do that so badly.

So, one sunny day in what was presumably spring, Manadis headed down to the training grounds for her session. And to her surprise, Thor was already there.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Manadis jogged to their platform, "I didn't know I was late."

Thor chuckled and said, "You are not late, Manadis. I just felt like I would set a better example for you if I was here early."

"But nothing's ever gonna beat me staying here overnight, right?"

"I suppose not," Thor laughed. Manadis smiled at him.

That was another thing. From Thor's point of view, he hadn't seen Manadis act very happy. She smiled and chuckled, but never laughed. The last time Thor had seen Manadis really laugh was when she accidentally kicked him in the face during one of their earlier training sessions. And that was some time ago. Thor figured that it was still because of Sigyn, or maybe Manadis was maturing. Either way, Thor never asked her nor found out.

Manadis smiled up at Thor, thinking something over.

"Now, today our goa--"

"Um, Thor? Oh, I'm sorry..."

Thor straightened up, surprised in his apprentice for interrupting him. Manadis was looking shamedly at the floor.

"It is alright. What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Please, Manadis. I am not angry or anything."

"No, it was stupid."

"Even after all this time, you're still very stubborn," Thor smirked at Manadis. She finally looked up at him.

"It was stupid. I was just curious about the sais," Manadis laid a gentle hand on the small blade inside its holder.

"Yes?"

"You said that it had powers of its own that I could use in combat and--"

"Manadis..." Thor sighed. Manadis looked up into his blue eyes. He was shaking his head slightly, the traces of his smile still lingering on his lips. The demigod continued.

"I have to tell you... I had asked Loki about showing you a while ago, but it was after Sigyn's death. He rejected my request. And, I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll be learning how to do that any time soon."

"But couldn't you ask him again?"

"I..."

"Please?" Manadis almost begged. Then she built herself up again.

"But think about it. If I get to use their power, I can improve in my training so much more quickly! And, as a bonus, you won't have to make extra training plans. It gives you a break and it gives me a great opportunity to thrive here."

"Yes, but Loki--"

"Just ask him again. Give him something to think about."

Thor looked at the hopeful eyes of the mortal.

"Very well, Manadis. After training today, I will ask Loki."

Manadis was so giddy that she felt like tackling Thor in a hug, but she refrianed herself. She just beamed at him.

"Thank you, Thor."

Manadis had grown into the habbit of only using Thor's name if she was very serious about something, or if she was very excited about something. Thor took that as a form of respect, even though he allowed her to call him by his name any time she wanted.

"Let's get started, then," Thor walked to the center of the training platform, Manadis following.

"Take off your armor," Thor said bluntly. Manadis blinked her eyes once, then gave Thor a look.

"What?"

"Please, remove your armor."

"Can I ask why?" 

"Yes, I was waiting for you to ask," Thor smiled, "Today, I wanted to try and show you what to do in cases where you have no form of protection, not even in armor. So, let's go."

Manadis walked over to one strip of stone and began removing her armor, very confused about what Thor wanted to do.

Once the mortal had removed every metal-plated thing on her body, she rejoined Thor in the center of the training platform. He hadn't changed his clothes.

"Aren't you gonna take your armor off, too?" Manadis asked him.

"No, are you crazy? Do you honestly think your enemy will not have armor on when you don't?"

Manadis rolled her eyes as Thor smiled brightly at her.

"So, what do I do?"

"I just want you to realize that without your armor on, any kind of blows to you can hurt badly. So, I will show you how to help prevent that pain."

"So, don't I just block you?"

"Yes, if I throw punches and kicks at you. But let's say I have a very large weapon in my hand, like a flail. Then what would you do?"

"I'd deflect it with my s-- Right, no weapons either. But I always keep my sais with me when I--"

"Yes, but let's say you don't have them with you at one point."

"Okay."

"Then you must learn to do something you are not very fond of doing. Can you guess what that is?" 

"Running?" was the first thing that came out of Manadis's mouth. Thor chuckled.

"That has something to do with it. It's called dodging, Manadis."

Manadis groaned.

"I know. But that's what training is for."

The girl nodded.

"So, if I come at you like this," Thor pulled out Mijolnir from nowhere and held it above his head and took a swing at Manadis. The mortal screamed and fell backwards just in time. Thor laughed at her.

"S-Some warrior you will be with that move," Thor tried to subdue his laughter as he helped Manadis to her feet. She was still catching her breath.

"You have to give me some sort of a warning, dude. Don't just randomly try to kill me with that thing. Wait, would still have hit me if I didn't move?"

Thor didn't say anything, he only shrugged.

"Not cool, Thor."

Okay, that was the one other exception if Manadis used his name: If she wanted to tease and taunt him.

"Shall we continue?"

Manadis nodded. A new glint in her eye of mainly awareness.

"If I did that... instead of falling and running away, I want you to dodge. That's the key word. To dodge, you can't really get off your feet. There are some exceptions, but I won't show you those yet. Remember a while ago when I taught you how to do the tumbles?"

"Yes."

"That is one of the exceptions. But I want to work with your flexibility today as we get you to dodge. The first thing will we try is this," Thor bent backwards until the bottom of his spine upward was at a 180 degree angle. Then he immediately zipped himself into a standing position. Manadis was amazed at how he could do that even with his armor. Maybe that was another reason why she couldn't wear hers.

"That can be used if your opponent takes swings at you with, usually, something large from either the right or the left. Would you like to try?"

"Umm... I'm not sure if I can do that. Like, my body isn't built to do that Matrix thing."

Thor did not understand the reference, so he moved on.

"I will help you. Here, if I try to hit you with Mijolnir from the side," Thor demonstrated in slow motion, "What would you do?"

Thor swung his hammer at a faster pace and saw Manadis duck and crouch, then she popped back up. Thor laughed, letting Mijolnir fall to the floor by his side.

"That is one way... But that's not what I'm trying to teach you, Manadis. How far can you bend back?" Thor moved to her right side to watch her. Manadis was totally prepared to embarass herself.

She tried thinking of the game of Limbo as she did this. Still, she always sucked at Limbo when she was a kid. Manadis bent backwards as far as she could, which wasn't that far. Thor furrowed his brow at what he saw.

"I can't do it," Manadis stood up straight. If the girl can do a cartwheel and a flip in midair, she could surely bend backwards, right? Wrong.

"Yes, you can. I will help you. Here, stand up straight," Thor walked back over to stand in front of the mortal.

"Now, start what you did before."

"What? The fail of a bend?"

"Whatever it was I just watched you do."

"Okay."

Manadis did the same thing she did before, but squealed in surprise as Thor weighed her chest down using his hand. Manadis just let her feet slip and she landed on her back on the stone floor. 

"No, you're supposed to keep your footing," Thor picked her back up again.

"You're not very keen on giving warnings, are you?"

"There are no prior warnings in battle."

"Yeah, yeah."

Thor gave her a look and Manadis dropped the attitude.

"Let me see... Can you perhaps flip over entirely?"

"Umm, like, a back flip?"

"No, like this," Thor reached all the way behind him until his hands were flat on the stone and his stomach was facing the sky.

"Oh, the bridge?"

Thor returned to his normal height and said, "Is that what you call it?"

"That's what it looks like."

"Alright then. We shall call that a bridge. Can you do it?"

"I sucked at gymnastics in Phys. Ed., so that's a no."

"I bet you can."

"I don't think so."

"Lie down."

Manadis did as she was told and lied down on her back on the floor.

"How will this help?" she asked.

"I was going to let you start standing up, but I saw what happened when I did that before. This should be easier for you. Put your hands next to your head like this," Thor demonstrated. He was crouching over Manadis.

"Good. Now bend your legs.... Alright, now I want you to push up with your hands so your elbows are almost straight."

Manadis's body thrust upward in the air. Thor chuckled.

"There you go. Wasn't that easy? But your midsection needs to be a bit more like a board."

Thor placed his hand on Manadis's back as he pushed down on her stomach. Manadis whined.

"Sorry. Just, straighten yourself out a bit."

Thor stood back as he watched Manadis trying to get this just right. Thor was pleased by what he saw.

"Good, Manadis. Now stand up without losing your balance."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Like I did."

"But I'm not you."

"Try it. I'll be right here in case you fall."

"Okay," Manadis pushed off using her hands but she didn't feel confident. Thor grabbed her back again as she was about to fall.

"Keep those feet planted," Thor squeezed one of Manadis's knees so it wasn't flying in the air. He kept holding her back.

"This hurts," Manadis complained. She rarely did so when she was bleeding or nearly had a broken arm, but the straining of her muscles hurt more.

"You'll be alright. Just keep your footing. Now, I'm going to slowly lift you up. One, two, three."

Thor placed one hand on Manadis's back and one on her stomach as he lifted her up into a standing position. Manadis bent over when Thor let go of her and held her head, which was feeling dizzy.

"How is it that you excelled in every difficult thing we did, but you can't even bend over. Manadis, a young child knows how to do these things."

"Yeah, well I wasn't really brought up as a child that did those things," Manadis snapped. Thor just looked at her, surprised. She was nursing her stomach and ribs.

"I'm sorry. Did I really hurt you?" Thor didn't believe for one second that she was in pain.

"Yes," Manadis mumbled, rubbing her rib cage and wincing as she did so.

"Do you want to end our session today?"

Thor knew that would get to Manadis. She never liked being thought of as weak by Thor. 

"No. I can do this."

The determination was back.

"You did that fine. Now, let's try doing the 'bridge' while you're standing."

"Okay."

Manadis stood still and tall, waiting for Thor to help her. He stood in front of her again. Then he smiled as he put his hands next to his ears. Manadis couldn't help but smile at him as she did the same.

"Ready?"

Manadis nodded. She began leaning backwards, feet still on the ground. Then, Thor began giving her a shove on the stomach just below her chest when he felt her getting stuck in that one position.

"I got you," he said to reassure Manadis. The girl closed her eyes as she felt herself being lowered into the bridge. She did it with no harm done. Thor stood back and clapped.

"Now walk around like that," Thor joked. Manadis chuckled while still in that position.

"What's so funny? I can do it," Thor got into that same position and began walking using all four apendages, only upside-down. Manadis giggled seeing how loose and childish Thor was acting.

"Don't laugh. Then you'll lose your form," Thor playfully scolded, "Try it."

"When will I ever use this in combat?"

"Never. But I figured since I 'hurt' you before that you deserve to learn something fun."

Manadis carefully lifted one hand off the floor and placed it a couple inches away from its original spot. Then she followed that with her foot and just continued the pattern with her other hand and foot.

"You got it now," Thor grinned.

The two continued walking around on the training platform, both smiling and giggling. Volstagg walked into the training area just then, searching for the platform that held Thor and Manadis. He saw it up ahead and began speaking as he approached.

"Thor, I need you to--- What in Odin's name are you doing?!" Volstagg stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Thor and Manadis. Thor gasped and spun around so he was lying on his stomach, then he immediately stood up.

"I was, umm, showing Manadis how to dodge enemy attacks when she doesn't have weapons or armor..." Thor looked behind him to see that Manadis had fallen on her butt and was trying to stand up. He snorted, but put on a straight face quickly. Volstagg was still looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yes, well... I just came to tell you that Her Majesty requests your presence in the main hall."

"Thank you, Volstagg. I will go right away."

Volstagg nodded, gave one last look at Manadis, and walked out of the training areas.

Thor turned and faced Manadis. He gave her one glance and they both began laughing. Manadis was covering her face in her hands and wasn't laughing as hard as Thor.

"I'm sorry," Manadis smiled at him. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"It's fine. But now Volstagg will have troubles seeing me as the god I once was, thanks to you. I must go, Manadis. We will resume this tomorrow."

"Okay. And I'll practice tonight. I'll ask Eskel to help me or something. He knows how to do all of this stuff already."

"Good. Maybe he can come watch you train tomorrow. He could help."

"No, I don't think he would want to come," Manadis collected all of her armor and just put some of it back on to reduce the amount she had to carry into the castle.

"Walk back with me," Thor offered. Manadis finished carrying all of her things and walked with Thor out of the training areas.

"Why wouldn't Eskel want to come?"

"I don't know. He told me he wasn't very keen on fighting."

"Ah, well offer it up to him anyway."

"Okay."

When Thor saw Frigga ahead, he had to part with Manadis.

"I shall see you later for supper. Good-bye."

"Bye. Oh, Thor!" Manadis yelled as he walked away.

Thor turned his head around, while still walking, and said, "And I promise to ask Loki."

Manadis smiled at him and walked to her room so she could put away her armor.


	24. Chapter 24

True to his word, after meeting with Frigga, Thor set off to look for his brother. He first checked Loki's room, which was vacant. Then he checked all of the main rooms in the castle, still not having any luck. 

"Looking for something?"

Thor was making his way down another hallway when he stopped and turned to face the God of Mischief. 

"Ah, Loki. In fact, I was," Thor made his way closer to Loki. 

"Mmhm."

"I need to ask something of you."

"And what would that be?" Loki now walked with Thor next to him through the palace. 

"I need you to help Manadis learn how to use her sais to their fullest extent."

Loki's mouth formed a thin line when the name he hadn't bothered thinking about in nearly five years reached his eardrums.

"You do remember her, don't you, Loki?" Thor asked. He was well aware that they hadn't been very close since Sigyn's death. This was strange to Thor because the event really should have brought them closer together. 

"Yes, I remember."

"So, do you think you could do that? I doubt you are very busy these days."

"Thor, I should let you know that you--"

"--Spend most of your time slinking and sulking around the castle in search for something to cure your mourning spirit."

Loki stopped walking and just looked at his brother.

"You think I don't know, Loki... But I know more than you think," Thor looked into Loki's eyes, looking for some trace of the one he knew four years ago. 

"Why do you need me?"

"Because you are the most capable person I can think of who has magic mastered."

"You can certainly find another sorcerer who has the knowledge to unlock those blades' powers."

"None like you, brother."

Loki looked at the wall behind Thor, biting his cheek. 

"Loki," Thor forced his younger brother to look at him again.

"She can help you," Thor brought his voice down to a whisper. Loki was trying to look anywhere but at Thor. 

"Please, brother, do this for me. And for Manadis. She has waited four long years to learn this. And she is ready, Loki. Will you do it?"

Loki nodded his head. Thor grinned and slapped Loki on the shoulder.

"Good. And I need to know when you're not busy doing nothing so I can make a schedule for Manadis."

Loki smirked at his brother. 

"I am free tomorrow, the day after, and all of next week."

Thor chuckled and Loki smiled with him. 

"Thank you, brother. This means a great deal to me."

"I'm sure it does. You are, after all, busy being the Prince of Asgard," Loki's tone became bitter. 

"One of the princes, Loki. I shall tell Manadis that you are ready to go by tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

"I shall see you at dinner."

"Indeed. Farewell."

Thor walked the length of the hallway before turning left. Loki sighed and turned back the way he was heading with Thor. 

~~

Thor reached the floor in which Manadis's room was located. He knocked on the door, not waiting for a response, and opened it. 

Manadis and Eskel were kissing each other, but broke apart instantly when Thor entered.

"Oh... Forgive me," Thor was a bit flustered. Eskel was chuckling as Manadis blushed deeply. 

"I-It's alright. What's up?"

"I am happy to tell you that Loki will begin teaching you tomorrow and for as long as it takes for you to fully use the sais."

"Really?" Manadis stood up, excited. 

"Yes, really. I just spoke to him and he agreed."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"It was no trouble. And I feel that you are far ahead in your normal training, so I hope you won't mind me not attending these practices. I have other duties to attend to."

"Of course. Yeah. But it's the normal time?"

"Yes."

"Great. Thank you so much, Thor."

"I, ahh, will let you two get back to teaching," Thor gave Eskel a look before leaving. Manadis giggled when he left. 

"That's great news, though. Now I finally don't have to hear you begging me to teach you those things about the sais," Eskel said. 

"Yeah, but it would've saved everyone a lot of trouble if you just taught me."

"I have told you before that I am not the one to do that. You need a learned magical being, which I am not."

"Yeah, yeah. But now I have to endure Loki's wrath."

Eskel laughed, "He isn't that bad."

"Yeah, but he hasn't talked to me ever since... you know." 

"You'll be fine." 

"I hope so."

"You will be. Now, let's get back to the lesson."

"Oh, and when will I be finished with this tutoring stuff?"

"What, you don't like it?"

"Honestly, not so much."

"I believe after this year is over, you will be done." 

"Okay. Then I could spend even more time with you."

"Yay," Eskel said sarcastically, but smiled. Manadis laughed.

"You know you love me."

"I do."

They kissed once more before getting back to work. 

Eskel left and Manadis was left alone in her room. She laid on her bed and took out her laptop. 

All the while, she was thinking about tomorrow's lesson with Loki. She tried looking up anything she could about her sais on the computer, but nothing helped her. Manadis was nervous because the last time she actually had a conversation with Loki was when she told him that Sigyn was dead. 

The mortal just tried to remind herself that she should stay quiet and act respectful towards him, and treat Loki as a teacher and not a friend. That is... if Loki acted that way towards her.


	25. Chapter 25

Manadis went to bed at a suitable time, not too early and not too late. So, taking that into consideration, along with the fact that she was flipping out over her training session with Loki, this girl should have woke up extra early, right? Apparently not. 

Morning came and Manadis had one of those days when she didn't want to get out of bed. But she knew she had to eventually and got out of bed to check the time. The chilly morning air from the balcony made her shiver. Through her squinted eyes she saw her sun dial to check the time. Manadis's eyes shot open when she saw it read 7:15. 

The mortal ran inside and began getting ready. She was already fifteen minutes late for her training session, probably the most important one in her life. She tripped and stubbed her toe while rushing to get changed. Finally, Manadis threw open the door to her room and ran down the hallways of the castle and outside to the training grounds. She jumped down an entire flight of steps and ran into the platform she uses with Thor. Manadis nearly knocked over Loki as she shot herself into the area. Loki raised his eyebrows at her. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Manadis panted. Loki still gave her an amused look, his hands behind his back. 

"It's fine. Watch where you're going next time, though."

"Yes... Yes, sir," Manadis straightened her back so she was standing tall. Loki looked her over.

She had certainly changed in appearance since he last paid attention to the mortal. Manadis looked mature and, frankly, quite attractive. 

"Are you ready to begin?"

Manadis nodded. She hadn't quite taken a good look at Loki yet. 

"Now, Thor has told me that you wish to learn how to use the powers in your sais."

The girl nodded again.

Loki looked her up and down once more before saying, "But I think you actually need to have them present to begin."

Manadis looked down at her waist and realized what she was missing. She must have forgotten the sais in her rush to get to her training session on time. 

"Yeaaah... I, uh--"

"Here," Loki waved his hands in front of his face and two blades emanated from thin air. Manadis's eyes widened. Loki took them from the air and handed them to Manadis. He saw the look on her face and chuckled. 

"May we get started?"

Manadis nodded again. 

"Good. So, you don't necessarily have to think to get these sais to work properly. It depends on if you do the correct actions. And the way you do that is-- may I see one?"

Manadis handed over one of her sais to Loki. He observed it from the handle upward and held it in his hand. 

"How do you hold this blade?"

Manadis showed him. 

"Very well. Now, I want you to focus on that tree right there. Got it? Good. All you have to do.... wait, hold on."

Loki took hold of Manadis's blade once more. He brushed his fingers over the Zircon. 

"There is one thing I have to do for them to work. May I have the other one?"

Manadis gave both of her sais to Loki and he took them carefully in his hands. Then he placed them on the floor at his feet.

"Let's see if I remember this," Loki muttered to himself. He held his hands out in front of him, closed his eyes, and began mumbling words in old Nordic. Manadis watched as the blades glowed a shade of blue that matched the Zircon's, then immediately returned to normal. Loki cleared his throat, picked up the sais, and gave them back to Manadis.

"There you go. All you have to do is point. But do it with a slight thrust of your wrist."

"C-Could you show me?"

"I am not able to use them. Didn't Thor tell you that?"

"Oh yeah... well, he told me a while ago."

"Hm. Aim at the tree," Loki stood next to Manadis, waiting and watching. 

The tree looked young and spindly. Manadis prayed that she wouldn't fail at this and did as Loki told her. She saw the Zircon glow blue again and emit red sparks from the end of it. Loki hid a laugh by coughing.

"That wasn't right. You need to concentrate more."

"You said I wouldn't have to think to do this."

"Yes, well... I say a lot of things."

Manadis rolled her eyes. She raised her sai in the air again and pointed it at the tree. She got the same result. 

"It doesn't wo--"

"Patience," Loki came closer to Manadis, "Can I see that once more, please?"

Loki examined the blade from every angle, and weighed it in his hand.

"Yes, it seems to be fine. It's all your doing that's messing it up," a smirk showed on Loki's face. Manadis shook her head and smiled slightly. 

"Then how do I fix it?"

"I don't know. It's up to you to figure it out."

"Then I really don't need you here anymore, do I?"

"Oh, believe me, you do," Loki leaned on the stone ledge, "Now, hurry up. I want to see this."

Manadis took one more aim, focusing all of her thoughts on blowing the tree to smithereens. This time, the gem glowed blue. Then it turned a dark red and a beam of energy shot out of it, making a hole through the thin trunk of the tree. 

"Very good. However, the light is blue when used properly, not red."

"Well, it's hard." 

"Sure it is."

"I'm not lying!"

"You point and shoot, it's not that difficult."

"Yes, it is!" Manadis tried refraining from smiling, but it showed through her voice. 

"Concentrate, my dear."

Manadis just gave Loki a look and, without looking at the tree, raised her sai and a large beam of blue light shot out of it. The scrawny tree went up in blue flames. Manadis looked upon her work with pride. Loki's eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. The young woman smiled smugly at Loki. 

"H-How did you do that?"

"I concentrated." 

"Well, um... That was very good. Now," Loki walked towards Manadis until he was standing in front of her, "How about I teach you some magic?"


	26. Chapter 26

Manadis stared at Loki. 

"You serious?"

"Yes, I am very serious."

"Um, did Thor say that's okay?"

"Well, this can be our secret, Manadis."

Loki was dangerously close to Manadis now, and she could feel his breath gently hitting her face. 

"O-Okay. I guess so. But what do I need to use magic for?"

"To do things like this," and Loki disappeared from his spot in front of Manadis. She blinked her eyes and turned around, but screamed when Loki was behind her.

"And what exactly do I need to scare the living daylights out of people for?"

"For personal amusement.... And to get out of tough situations."

"I don't think Thor would be happy if--"

"Who cares what Thor thinks? I am your teacher for the time being, so I am in charge here."

Manadis just looked at the floor, biting her lip. She nodded her head at the floor.

"Good," Loki walked to one end of the training area.

"Come," Loki flicked his fingers and Manadis felt herself zooming towards him, only to be stopped when Loki caught her around the waist. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. 

"Wow," she said. Loki continued looking at her, not yet releasing her waist. Manadis felt her cheeks getting red since she was pressed up against Loki. 

Realizing what he was doing, Loki shook his head and let go of Manadis, taking a few steps back. The mortal gave him a curious look. 

"That was... was a spell that brings something towards you. It is related to the way Thor summons Mijolnir."

Manadis nodded. 

"And I can do this," Loki held out his hand and a long gold scepter materialized in it. 

"That can create things you, well, need. I used it earlier to get your swords."

Another nod. 

Loki knew he screwed up big time when he held Manadis like that. He sighed and made the scepter disappear, then slowly walked toward Manadis. 

"If you don't want to learn this today, that's fine."

Manadis looked at the floor again.

"I... Look, I apologize for what I did. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay."

There was a pause.

"So, do you still want to learn?"

"You know... I don't think so."

Manadis looked up at Loki again. He looked almost hurt, but understood where she was coming from.

"Right. Alright... Umm... then I guess we can practice with your sais again."

"Okay."

Loki made four targets appear in the air and led them to one end of the training area. He stepped aside to let Manadis get to work. She coughed and pulled out her sai blades and began shooting the targets. In the beginning, they were hitting spots around the rim, but as the mortal continued they eventually made their way towards the bullseye.

The prince was trying to keep his eyes focused on the targets to see where Manadis was hitting them. He was struggling not to look at her. After she was hitting every target in the center, Loki flicked his wrist and the targets began to move in different directions. 

Manadis looked over at Loki and grinned when he shrugged, pretending to look innocent. It was as if the targets had still been immobile, that was how good Manadis's aim was. Loki's eyebrows were raised slightly and he nodded his head slowly in approval. 

"Can I take a breather?" Manadis said while still shooting the targets. 

"Um... no. I'm just going to let you continue."

"Please?"

Instead of a verbal reply, Loki waved his hand in the air again. The targets continued to move, but this time, they shot beams of energy back at Manadis. She ducked quickly as the first one just missed the top of her head. She gave Loki an outraged smile. The god smiled back at her.

"Not--" Manadis ducked again, "--cool!"

Loki laughed as he watched her shoot the targets and dodge the shots.

"This is a very accurate practice, Manadis. Your enemies will be sure to shoot back."

"I--eep! I know!"

Since there was more than one target, and since they were all shooting at Manadis, it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to dodge them. Loki took no notice, even though Manadis was moving around in almost a quick dance to make sure she wouldn't get hit. 

"Loki... I-ah! I think you should--- Oh God! Can you stop the--AH!" Manadis was shot backwards as one of the blasts hit her armored chest. Loki's targets immediately disappeared and he ran over to her. 

"Are you alright?" Loki knelt down beside her and lifted Manadis into a sitting position. The armor on her chest was burnt in one spot where the blast had hit her. 

"Y-Yeah."

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea... having them all shoot at you at once."

"You think?," Manadis playfully glared at Loki. He laughed and Manadis noticed the crinkles around his eyes when he did so; and the way his mouth formed a big smile when he laughed. She never took the time to notice it before. 

"Yes, well... you're okay and that's what matters. Eheh," Loki chuckled, "Now, let's get you up."

Loki helped Manadis to her feet and she brushed herself off, staring at the burnt spot on her armor. 

"That sucks. I liked this armor."

"They will provide you with more up at the castle, I'm sure."

"Are we done for today?"

"I believe so."

"So... can I go?"

Loki looked her up and down once more before nodding. 

"Thanks, Loki... eh, sir."

"Loki is fine. And I look forward to tomorrow... Michelle."

Manadis smiled at that and left the training area.


End file.
